School Uniform
by Rose-Dimitri-Hathaway-Belikov
Summary: St. Vladimir's gets a uniform. Something new happens every day at the academy. Rose and Dimitri are finally together.
1. School Uniform

**Okay, so. I have been doing a bit of proof reading through this story lately and I realised that it needs a lot more detail and a lot more work.**  
**The rating of the story _might_ change to M because I have put a lot more sexual details in. I also realised that the reason I made so many mistakes**  
**was because I was trying to get this story done in such haste. I remember I was uploading three or four chapters a day which meant lots of**  
**errors. I apologise on behalf of my terrible writing skills and decided to edit.**

**So here, enjoy my first re-post of chapter 1 of School Uniform. I will be editing and uploading other chapters in due time, so keep posted.**

**-Taseline.**

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt your class Guardian Alto but Rose must come with me to see the Headmistress," Dimitri said after receiving a note from a Moroi teacher that had dropped it off. The whole class turned to stare at me; some of them had looks that silently said 'oh, you're in trouble'. I just shook my head, gathered my things and followed Dimitri.

"What's going on?" I asked. Dimitri shrugged and led me through the empty commons to the dragon's cave.

"Ah Miss Hathaway and Guardian Belikov, please take a seat." Kirova said as we entered her office, "As you are aware, Miss Hathaway never got to take her Guardian trials because of the Badica attack," I flinched.

"Yes Headmistress." Dimitri hummed, politely.

"I have organised for you two to leave campus for a few days. Some Guardians from the academy have set up tests for you Miss Hathaway and as a mentor, Guardian Belikov you must accompany her and record her results." She handed Dimitri a clip board with some paper and car keys, "This is where you will write everything down and the car is waiting at the front gate."

"Thank you" he said before standing up.

"And you Miss Hathaway will wear what's in this bag..." I took the canvas bag from her but didn't look at the contents.

"What is it?"

"The Academy is urging students to start wearing school uniforms. Guardian Belikov will escort you to your room so you can change and prepare to leave." She explained

"Okay." I said, following Dimitri out. When we reached my dorm I opened the bag and took out the uniform, "Did you know about this?" I asked Dimitri.

"I didn't even know they were negotiating it until now," Dimitri replied honestly.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out a bag so that I could stuff my toiletries in there. Dimitri sat on my bed while I shoved one of the school uniforms into my bag and got changed into the other. Kirova had given me two because she expected me to wear it for two days. I shoved in some pyjamas and then started to change into the uniform in front of Dimitri. Nothing he hasn't seen before, anyway...

The school uniform consisted of a white, long sleeve button-up shirt, a grey button up cardigan, a plain black tie, a black plaid skirt that stopped mid thigh, knee-high white tube socks and black Mary-Jane flats. [**Picture on profile**] Overall I suppose the uniform wasn't that bad. The cardigan hugged my curves and I liked the skirt. I wore my loosely curled hair down and grabbed my bag.

"Let's go." I announced.

"The uniform looks good on you, Roza." Dimitri said, surveying the outfit quite intently.

I smirked at him, "checking me out, comrade?"

"Of course," he murmured in amusement.

I reached for his hand and pulled him out of my room. The walk to the front gate was short and quiet. All students were in the middle of classes and the halls echoed with teachers lecturing unruly teens. I was relieved that I didn't have to sit in a classroom for the next few days. Dimitri led me to the a glossy black car and we got in, "So where is this test?" I ridiculed.

"A few hours away."

"Where will we stay?"

"The academy is paying for a motel nearby the house you will be tested at," his answers were almost robotic, automatic, like he knew I was going to quiz him. Which he probably did. Dimitri reads me like an open book.

"Is it just us?"

"Yes, it appears that after the attack everyone is busier than usual and the more Guardians that can stay on campus, the better."

"Okay." I agreed, excited that I would get to stay with Dimitri for two days, _alone_. Dimitri reached over and held my hand whilst driving with the other, "So what do you think is up with the uniforms all of a sudden?"

He looked over at my skimpy outfit, "I'm not sure."

"I mean, you'd think that they would give us something less... revealing?" the skirt was pretty short, it reminded me of a naughty school girl outfit, but not as kinky.

"I don't mind it," Dimitri admitted with a small smile. He turned back to face the highway and overtake a car that was driving much slower than they should have been. I smiled at him and after that we were silent so I decided to slip into Lissa's head. Everyone had been assembled in the gym before lunch and nobody knew what was going on.

"Attention students, we have assembled you here to issue the new uniforms for St. Vladimir's." Kirova said, "We have appointed you uniforms because some of the female clothing has become more revealing lately, if these uniforms are changed in any way you will have an immediate detention!" I heard people in the audience complain. Guardians started to walk around, handing out male and female uniforms.

I pulled back into my head and laughed, "What's so funny?" Dimitri questioned, squeezing my hand.

"The rest of the senior year just got given uniforms too. Let's just say that they aren't exactly on board with the idea."

After an hour of comfortable silence, I slipped back into Lissa's head to see all the guys dressed in the new uniforms. In my own body I had started to laugh again which pulled me back, "Christian looks like a dork..." I mumbled, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Three hours later and we arrive at the motel, Dimitri checked us in while trying to avoid the flirtations coming from the blonde bimbo behind the desk. She kept trying to score his phone number and it was quite hilarious.

I started to chuckle and the bimbo shot me a glare; I crossed my arms and smiled at her. "Hi." I stated; she scowled and turned back to Dimitri to try and flirt again.

She laughed at something Dimitri said which wasn't even laugh-worthy, "Wow you're really funny!" she squealed.

I resisted the urge to block my ears instead I opted for a straight face and heavy sarcasm, "Oh my God. I'm like, dying on the floor with laughter." She glared back and I walked away with Dimitri in tow.

"Rose." he said.

I laughed, "Did you see her face?"

Dimitri clutched my hand and I laced my fingers with his. I could feel the blonde's eyes trying to burn a whole through my back so I turned around and smiled at her, evilly while we waited for the elevator.

Our room was quite the average size and had two double beds that were across from each other. Off to the left was the bathroom and around the corner was the lounge room and kitchen. Dimitri and I both threw our bags on one of the beds as I plonked down on the opposite one. I took off my gray cardigan and loosened my tie while rolling up my sleeves to my elbow and undoing the first button. It was really hot in this room so I opened up some windows and let in the cool early spring breeze.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah," I murmured, turning around to see him reading a western novel on the bed, "We've been here for two minutes, where the hell did you get that?" I asked in disbelief.

He smirked, "Guardian secrets." I smiled back at him and read over his shoulder for a while but he kept turning the pages too fast for me to keep up so I sighed and gave up.

"You're reading too fast, Comrade." I whined.

"I'm sorry Rose, I thought you were just using this as an excuse to lean on me," He smiled, brightly at me. I pouted at him and he pulled me closer into his side. Dimitri read slower and I actually got a bit of an idea what was happening in the story. The main character was in the bar with his friend and two of the western show girls and they got involved in a bar fight.

"Typical..." I muttered, picturing the main character getting thrown out the swinging doors.

Dimitri sighed and set the book down, "Let's go watch TV or something." He pulled me off the bed and I followed him into the lounge room, slipping off my shoes on the way. Dimitri pulled me onto his lap and turned on the television with the remote. All that was on TV were cheesy soap operas since it's the middle of the night for humans. After half an hour of attempting to watch it without groaning I finally got up and chose a movie to watch.

"Can we watch this?" I said holding up the cover of Evil Dead 2, "Lissa would never watch it with me because she was too scared and when I forced Eddie and Mason to watch it they had nightmares for a week."

Dimitri nodded, "Okay." I put it in the player and walked back into the other room, grabbing some pillows and getting more comfy. I sat beside Dimitri, close to his arm and shoved a pillow on my other side.

I laughed at some of the gruesome parts but there was also the rare occasion when I jumped because I wasn't expecting a scream or cry. Dimitri didn't seem scared or even interested in the movie. The whole time he kept peering over at me, probably feeling like a teenage boy on a date with his hot girlfriend.

I started telling him about the time Eddie, Mase and I watched it. Dimitri smiled and got up to change the movie. I had warned him to not pick any westerns. Dimitri picked Chucky and I smiled; another horror! This movie freaked me out more than the other one because I have never seen it before. I kept jumping or let out small squeals of surprise. Dimitri chuckled at my reactions and I hit his arm which later became a shield for my eyes.

"Awe, Rose." He was highly amused.

I shot him a death glare, "Shut up or I'll make you watch the Teletubbies." His eyes widened. I scanned through movies and tried to pick one that wasn't Titanic. Lissa had made me watch that movie so many freaking times I swear I knew every line they speak.

After searching for a while I finally chose the movie Walk the Line. It's about Johnny Cash's life, love, music and addiction to drugs.

Dimitri raised his eyebrow when he saw the cover, "I thought you said no westerns."

"This isn't western like cowboys and stuff and it's not my fault they have country accents." I pressed play and sat beside him again. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer into his side, moulding our bodies together perfectly. When the movie had finished he was massaging my exposed hip, where my shirt had pulled up a bit. "You pick." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Alright... What is St. Trinians?" Dimitri asked, holding up the movie.

"It's about tiny terrors that go to an all girl school. It's like having a hundred different Rose's and a converted Lissa in one building with seriously messed up teachers." I explained.

"Right..." He said, sceptically. Dimitri sat beside me again and I placed my head on his lap; he placed one hand on my hip again and the other stroked my hair.

I pointed to the girl in the car at the start. "She gets converted later on..." I mumbled, tiredly.

"Huh." Dimitri murmured to me in that incredible heavy Russian accent.

"Is your accent getting heavier?" I asked him, curiously

"I don't bother holding my Russian back when I'm around you." He hummed, kissing my neck softly. We both started to laugh when a girl on the movie was being dragged behind a tractor. Dimitri rubbed my hip soothingly. My eyes started to drift closed but I forced them to stay open. When the movie finished Dimitri nudged me softly and I sat up, only to have him carry me to the bed. He was about to let go but I gripped his shirt and pulled him on top of me.

"I thought you were tired," He whispered. I kissed him hard and pressed his body closer to mine and let out a soft moan. I could feel every inch of his hard body against mine. Dimitri unbuttoned my school top and pulled it off my shoulders while my fingers slipped under his own shirt. Our deep kiss made my heart race and excitement peak. I once read about how kissing is a great way to release testosterone, it didn't seem that way. The longer we kissed, the more aroused we became. Once Dimitri's shirt was discarded, he started to pull of the rest of my clothing off.

I was down to my underwear and Dimitri's hands trailed up and down my torso. He skipped the places where I really needed him and I swear it felt like a dam burst between my legs. My panties moistened as he unclasped my bra and finally started to caress me properly. When the pleasure became too much, I grabbed his hand and forcefully guided it down to my underwear. Without complaint, Dimitri ducked his head down and pulled them off, using his _teeth_. Oh God. My socks stayed on since they weren't really a problem. I pulled both Dimitri's jeans and boxers down at the same time, revealing a very excited organ. Dimitri's exploring fingers found my moistened core and he decided to tease me a little, making sure I was ready for him.

He bought me on the brink of release at least twice, before I finally realised that teasing was a two-way street. I used one hand to pull Dimitri's lips onto mine and the other trailed down his flinching muscles to his thighs. His breath hitched when bare skin touched bare skin. Dimitri was hard, and I wondered just how hard a man could get before it became physically painful. I decided to test my theory and stroked him, matching the paces that his own fingers did between my legs. He didn't moan, but then again, he didn't need to. The facial expressions and constant sighs of pleasure told me everything I needed to know. I gasped when I felt one of his fingers enter me, softly pumping before adding a second. His thumb then found my small bundle of nerves and made a circular motion.

Just as I felt myself clench around his long fingers, he pulled his hand away and thrust inside of me. I cried out in blissful ecstasy as I came around him and he pulled in and out of me, helping me ride out my orgasm, but also to bring himself to one. Finally, his hot contents spilled into me.

"Dimitri," I moaned. His face was buried deep in my neck and I could feel his heavy breathing. A light coat of sweat made our bodies sticky and I brushed some wet hair off my forehead.

"Roza," He sighed in pleasure. "I love you."

Dimitri rolled off of me and held me tight against his chest, stroking my hair. "I love you too," my voice was husky from sex and I soon let exhaustion win over my body. Tomorrow will be a long day.


	2. Trials

**This is my second edited re-post. I have pretty much re-wrote this whole chapter.**  
**I didn't really like how Rose was originally talking to imaginary people and fighting them, it made her seem crazy.**  
**So, I proof read this and re-wrote her trials and the sex scene at the end. This story's rating has changed to M.**  
**I personally think the chapters I have edited are better than the originals. This story is going to be great when I'm finished editing.**

**So here it is. Enjoy the new Chapter 2 re-post.**

**-Taseline.**

* * *

"_I love you too," my voice was husky from sex and I soon let exhaustion win over my body. Tomorrow will be a long day._

"Rose, wake up" Dimitri murmured into my neck. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes; Dimitri was hugging me from behind and I could feel his hot breath against my skin. "Come on we have to get ready."

"For what?" I mumbled, groggily.

"Your tests; I'll help you in the shower." Dimitri got me up and I remembered that we were both naked. I smiled, remembering what we did last night.

"Okay." I whispered as he carried me to the bathroom. He ran the taps and I sat on the shower floor for a while, still trying to keep my eyes open. Dimitri picked me up and supported most of my weight but by the end of the shower I was pretty much able to move on my own. I wrapped a towel around my body and padded into the bedroom so that I could change into my uniform.

Once I was dressed in the skimpy outfit, I dried my hair and brushed it quickly while watching Dimitri get dressed.

"Ready?" He asked. I grabbed my shoes, slipped them on and chucked all my clothes and accessories into my bag.

"Yeah." I said, following him out the door and wishing we could stay here forever.

"We'll get some breakfast and then head over to the house." We exited the elevator and checked out; luckily the bimbo wasn't on shift this morning or well, technically night for the humans.

**Dimitri's Point of View**

After the shower, Rose got dressed into her uniform. She looked like one of those naughty school girls and I had to try and keep my hands off her. I don't think I will be able to stay away if she's wearing _that _back at the Academy. We checked out of the hotel and drove to a twenty-four hour diner. I ordered some 'breakfast' and then glanced over at Rose. She mumbled something, not even giving the waiter a second glance. He was male with blonde hair and blue eyes. He appeared hopeful and kept checking out Rose's uniform, now I know how she felt with that blonde girl at the hotel.

"Enjoy your meal, Miss." He said, smiling. The waiter didn't even acknowledge my presence he just handed me my food before turning back to Rose.

"Thanks," she said and he walked away. Rose rolled her eyes and I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "Maybe these uniforms aren't so good after all," She smiled at me.

"Well, I enjoy seeing you in it." I scanned my eyes down her curvy, irresistible body, making sure that she noticed. With a smirk, I turned my gaze to the food in front of me. We had both ordered pancakes and Rose drowned hers in lemon juice and sugar before humming and then licking her lips.

I chuckled and started to eat. "Don't laugh at me, Comrade. I once put tomato sauce on a taco. This is nothing," she pointed to the dish and shot me a look.

"Everyone eats weird things, Rose," I said after swallowing a bite of pancakes.

"Oh yeah? Because I'm pretty sure that Moroi eating pancreas was normal until now," She said, sarcastically. "What weird things have you eaten? I mean, you are Russian and all. I bet they have really bad food. Like, deep fried worms or something."

I sighed. "Your stereotypes are stupid, Rose. Do you seriously think that we eat deep fried worms?"

"Maybe," she retorted.

"Well, we don't." I replied, "But some Russians do eat _Ukha_."

Rose just stared at me, blankly. "Comrade, I think you've forgotten that I don't speak Russian."

I smiled, "I haven't forgotten. But I doubt that you would want to know what it is while you're eating."

She looked at me with wide eyes, "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"_Ukha_ is a type of soup, tourists usually eat the kind that just has fresh fish meat, but locals eat the proper stuff. It's traditionally made with raw fish heads. Russia has some weird dishes. I've eaten Kangaroo meat before." I murmured, quietly.

"You _ate_ a Kangaroo? Is that even legal?" She asked in disbelief.

"It is in Australia; it wasn't very nice," I scrunched up my nose in distaste, "It's like eating a slightly off steak and the meat is chewy." Rose clutched her stomach and looked nauseas so I stopped talking about it.

After breakfast we got back into the car and I drove out to the house where the Guardians had set up the tests.

"So Comrade, what am I doing?" She surveyed the house and I grabbed out the clipboard.

"It says you are working on your breaking and entering skills, and escape plans."

She sighed, "This is going to be easy."

"I will be playing the role of a Strigoi and you are my captive. You will be held in the basement with only one possible escape route. It says I have to walk around the house and act normal and if I see you escape then I act, if I don't, then you run. I must check on you every ten minutes to see if you have escaped." I read out the plan and Rose listened intently before nodding.

"This is too much like Spokane." She whispered. I gave her a small reassuring hug and took her down to the basement of the house. There was one window, made of some sort of impossible to break glass and I had a key to lock the door.

"You must use your senses, sight, smell, and hearing." I murmured, sitting her on a chair in the corner. I left the basement and headed back upstairs. I knew Rose would most likely break out in the first ten minutes so I kept on guard. There was banging coming from the basement and I ran down there, like a distressed Strigoi would, and barged in. Rose was sitting exactly how I left her and after eyeing her for a moment, I surveyed the room. No damage had been caused and the chair hadn't moved an inch. I locked her in the basement again and went upstairs to sit on the couch. It was really quiet and after ten minutes I went back downstairs and unlocked the door, only when I tried to open it, it was locked. On the other side of the door was the sound of glass smashing and I tried to open the door again. When I looked in the room; Rose wasn't in sight. I knew she was in the room though because I could hear her breathing.

Rose was really smart; she had unlocked the door and smashed the window to make it seem like she ran out that way so that once the door is open she can attack and escape. I spun around to see Rose attack me just in time, however I wasn't quick enough to dodge the blow to my head. The force caused me to stagger back and she kicked me in the chest, hard. My vision blurred for a moment before I started to fight back. It was a close match and by the end Rose managed to 'stun' me by stabbing me in the chest with a wooden chair leg. It wouldn't kill a Strigoi but it would stun them and buy her some time to escape. I stayed still once she hit my chest and she immediately climbed off me to scope the hallway. "Rose, remember that there could be other Strigoi that heard the commotion and if they come you don't have a stake. Find the quickest escape route or a deadly weapon." I called after her as she ran out the door. Rose already knew this because she had experienced it firsthand. After a moment of being 'stunned' a Strigoi would normally recover so I got up and tried to search for her. I didn't have to look very far because she was already outside running towards the car which was a few hundred metres away. That was our safe base and if she got there then we would move onto the next test. It didn't take long for me to catch up to Rose but I was still a metre or two behind her. Rose must have sensed me behind her because she spun around and stopped running immediately which caused us to collide and tackle her to the ground.

"You're dead" she panted. I looked down at where she held the practice stake to my chest and I smiled.

"You killed me... again," Rose had used the brute force of speed and combined it with staking. "That was very smart Rose. I would have never thought of that." The plan had been for me to run into her causing the stake to shove into my heart.

"I win." We were both panting really loudly, trying to catch our breath.

I was so proud of Rose.

**RPOV**

Dimitri still lay on top of me looking at me with a gaze of pride, love and tenderness. I moved the stake away from his heart and pushed him off me so that we were lying side by side. After our breathing settled, I rolled onto my side so that I could face him. His eyes were appraising mine and trekked all over my body before returning to my gaze.

"I'm so proud of you, Roza." He whispered.

I sat up and looked down at my uniform. It was messed up and had a bit of dirt on it but that didn't matter. Dimitri stood up and helped me in the process.

"Now we have to work on your breaking and entering skills."He murmured, brushing the dirt off me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his wound around my waist and I pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled me towards the car without breaking the kiss and pushed me up against the door. Dimitri's warm hands travelled down my side and he kissed my neck as we broke for air. I moaned when his teeth grazed against my skin. His hand slipped under my shirt while the other went behind my neck, pressing his body against mine.

"Later." He said, pulling back.

"Dimitri—"

"Later, Roza." I looked down and wouldn't meet his gaze until his index finger tilted my chin up. "I promise." He hummed, gently. I nodded and he laced my fingers with his before pulling me back towards the house.

"Okay, so now we work on my kick ass ninja skills?" I asked him/

"Yes. I'm going to lock up the house and make sure all points of entry are secure and you have to find a non-destructive way in and cover your own tracks." Dimitri said, writing down something on the clipboard, probably results from the last test. He entered the house and locked everything while I waited on the porch. I took a good look at my surroundings and realised we were practically in the middle of nowhere. It was dark and from my eyesight I could see that beyond the car was a line of trees—a forest, maybe? There were no other houses or buildings around for miles.

"Okay, Rose. I'll follow you around and record how well you do at breaking in and covering your trail." Dimitri said, walking around the corner of the house.

"Let's do this." I mumbled, taking a bobby pin out of my hair. I pulled the plastic tips of the end and straightened it out. The pin was stuck in the lock and I listened intently for the sound of a click of the door unlocking. Then I remembered finger prints, so I pulled my cardigan's sleeves up to cover my hands.

"The family is in the lounge room watching TV." Dimitri said, setting a scenario for me to avoid. At this point the 'family' would have their backs turned to me so I snuck into the kitchen, using my ninja skills to hide behind furniture and move stealthily. Dimitri followed me with the clipboard and recorded everything I did. I gestured him to get down silently as if he was a Moroi and tried to visual this and make it as real as possible. He ducked down and I covered his mouth to stop the chuckle from escaping.

"You are my Moroi so shutup and listen," I whispered in his ear then I remembered a Moroi would be nervous in this sort of situation so I made my voice calmer. "We are going to sneak over there and I want you to stay hidden and in reach of me. Use your senses and warn me if somebody comes or notices. We will ransack all their money and valuables. If somebody sees us, tell me and I shall deal with them accordingly while you take the money. Once I subdue the humans we escape. Got it?" I said. Dimitri nodded and I took my hand away from his mouth. I gestured for him to follow and once we reached the kitchen I ducked down behind the corner pulling Dimitri with me.

"Where would the money be?" Dimitri asked, writing something down.

I looked around the kitchen and then down the hall, "We won't make it down the hall so I need you to climb through the window," I said pointing to the window in front of us, "We will leave through there and then head around the side before climbing back into a bedroom and taking any jewellery or money we can find." Dimitri nodded and climbed through the window but he hit his fist on the wall on purpose.

"The humans see us, what do you do?" Dimitri asked.

"Are they charging or calling the police?" I murmured.

"Both." This test was really easy for me because I used to do it all the time with Lissa, "two adults run at you and the child is on the phone." I looked around and surveyed any possible weapons. I noticed a plate and said, "I'd look for any makeshift weapons, like that plate, and subdue the humans without killing them."

"What if they recover?"

"I'll try to knock them out again, hopefully succeeding."

"And what about the human that is calling the police?"

"I'd rip the cord out of the wall," I answered simply. "Then I would subdue them or tie them up with anything I could get my hands on."

"What if the police are already on their way before you got to the human?" Dimitri inquired.

"I'd be quick. Get my Moroi in, steal the valuables and money, and get my Moroi out before the cops arrive."

"What if the police got here quicker than you estimated, and saw you?"

I sighed, was this ever going to end? "Then I'd run, but if they caught up to me then I'd have to try and overpower their guns and tasers with hand to hand combat and possibly even murder if it was to keep my Moroi safe."

Dimitri scribbled down my answers on the clip board and nodded, "What escape route would you use if the police were out the front?"

I got up and walked down the hallway, pulling Dimitri with me. There was a window in the master bedroom and it was most definitely large enough for two people to fit through at a time. "I'd escape through there and have my Moroi get out first, making him or her easier to protect."

Dimitri appraised me and said, "That's it. You're done. You passed."

"That's it?" I asked, "I could have done that in my sleep!"

I was done, "That was very good Rose, you treated it like a real situation. You also communicated well with me while I was the 'Moroi', you were calm, quick and sounded sufficient in stealing their possessions and leaving before any police arrived." Dimitri complimented in a mentor sort of way.

I breathed out in relief and let Dimitri lead me out of the house and back to the car. We walked in silence and I was absolutely elated that I had passed. I couldn't wait to get back to the Academy and gloat about it to everyone. But right now, I had more important things on my mind. Celebrating with Dimitri. We both climbed into the car while I thought about how I would make my sexual needs known.

Dimitri wrote some more things down on the clipboard before throwing it into the backseat, "You passed." He murmured, starting the car, "although I would have passed you anyway."

"Turn the car off," I whispered.

"What?"

"Turn it off," I repeated, "and get out." I climbed out of the car and started to walk away.

"Rose, what are you—" Dimitri was right behind me and I spun around quickly, bumping into him. This plan was completely ingenious, but it worked. He caught my arms and steadied me, bending down and looking into my eyes, "Are you okay—" I cut him off once again by crushing my lips to his. He responded to my kiss gently and ran his hands down my arms and down my thighs until they reached the edge of my skirt. Dimitri gripped upper thigh and pulled me back towards the car without breaking the kiss, much like before. This time neither of us was breaking away and Dimitri lifted me onto the bonnet of the car as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled back to kiss my neck so that both of us could breathe. I took this to my advantage to check our surroundings, it was midnight in human time and Strigoi could be lurking around any corner. Lately, I had been relying on my nausea sense so I wasn't really worried about being caught by the worst kind of captor.

"Dimitri." I whispered against his lips. He picked me up off the bonnet of the car and carried me around to the back door. I felt behind me along the door until finally recognising the bump of the handle. I managed to open the door and get thrown into the car, all without breaking the kiss. Dimitri used his foot to shut the door and went back to kissing down my neck while his hands slipped under my shirt.

He whispered my name over and over again as he trekked up and down my body gently. Our clothes were lost in the midst of passionate kisses and pleasurable gropes. My nails dug into Dimitri's back, pulling him impossibly closer. A throaty growl escaped his lips, it was unexpected yet anticipated. That animalistic noise had done strange things to me. My core throbbed with undeniable pleasure as he rubbed the tip of his member into me. The windows had fogged up from the heat radiating off us. Dimitri had no mercy and my body started to convulse into an orgasm and we hadn't even had intercourse yet. I let out a hoarse cry, begging him to stop as he now used his fingers. Dimitri ignored my pleas for him to stop the insane torture, even after he bought me about my second release. My breathing was extremely heavy and I felt light headed from so much ecstasy.

He finally slid his hard friend inside of me and we rocked our hips in unison. Someone was making a lot of noise and I vaguely realised that it was me, but I was too focused on how good he felt inside of me. His heavy breathing could be heard mingled in with my moans. Dimitri lifted my legs so that they wrapped around his waist, causing him to go harder and deep inside of me. We both moaned involuntarily and it seemed we had no control in where our love making went.

Dimitri's hand slipped between my legs again and found my wet bubble of pleasure. He sighed as I tightened around him and he once again had no mercy on me. "Ah," my back arched as the tight coil of pleasure in my abdomen snapped. I was bought to my third release of euphoria. My nails scraped across his back and I couldn't breathe. The pleasure was too intense. Dimitri wasn't too far behind me, he made no noise, but his eyes closed, lips parted and another sigh escaped. He started to mumble in Russian, I had no idea what he was saying but it sounded incredibly sexy.

"I love you," I whispered almost inaudibly.


	3. I Never

**Okay, this chapter didn't have as many mistakes as the previous ones.**  
**So this was one easy peasy :)**

**Enjoy the re-post of Chapter 3**

**-Taseline.**

* * *

"_I love you," I whispered almost inaudibly_.

A few hours, two bathroom breaks, one food and petrol stop later we were back at the Academy and everyone was sporting their new uniforms.

"Rose." Lissa yelled running up to Dimitri and I. "Where have you been? You went missing for two days. I was so worried!" she pulled me into a desperate hug and I rubbed her back.

"I'm fine. Kirova sent Dimitri and me off campus to do some tests." I said.

"Tests?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. Damn it! Can everyone, except me, do that?

"Yeah, I missed out on midyear trials because of the Badica massacre."

"It's almost curfew, Rose. You and Lissa should go back to your dorms," Dimitri said, slipping into his Guardian mask.

"Thank you for keeping her safe Guardian Belikov," Lissa said.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh God! You're acting like you're my mother and he just took me on a date." It may as well have been a date. It felt good to be with Dimitri while we were away. It had been two weeks of pent up sexual frustration let out in two days. Our trainings had started to get heated during that time.

"Rose, I am not. I just don't know what I would do without you." Lissa really did sound like a worried mother.

"Okay then, Mum. Let's go to bed." Lissa rolled her eyes at me and said goodbye to Dimitri.

"Bye comrade," I called as she pulled me away. He waved back at me and I saw longing flash in his eyes. We both wished we could stay together.

"So you got the uniform too?" Lissa said eyeing my dirty one.

"Um yeah."

"Why is it dirty?" suspicion laced her words.

"I tackled Dimitri during the trials and we both got dirty from fighting on the ground."

"Oh okay," She cheered happily. We headed over to my room and after talking to her for an hour about my trials and passing, I wanted to be alone.

"Um Liss, I had kind of a long day and I'm exhausted, besides you should get back to your room before curfew." I mumbled, lying down, still fully clothed in my uniform.

"Right, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast!" She called as she left my room. I was too tired to have a shower so instead I just pulled off my clothes and fell asleep in my black lacy underwear.

Knock

Beep

Knock

Beep

_What the fuck kind of mutated creature is that_? I thought in my sleepy state.

Knock, Beep, Knock, Bock, Kneep... wait, _what_?

Somewhere through my clouded mind I realised it was my alarm going off along with someone knocking. I groaned and threw the clock on the floor until it stopped beeping and then answered the door.

"Rose, you are an hour late for practice and when I got here your alarm was still going off." Dimitri said, concerned. I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair.

"Um... I just woke up. I guess I slept through the alarm, sorry." Dimitri seemed to notice what I was wearing for the first time because his eyes wandered and lingered on certain curves of my body. I looked down at my body and realised I was only in underwear I mumbled an 'Oh' and invited Dimitri in while I got changed for the day.

"Headmistress is making me give you an essay about Guardian theory and stuff we have learnt," Dimitri handed me some papers and I groaned, "I can help you with it during practice and it is due in two weeks."

"But training is only extra-curricular. I shouldn't get tested on it!" I whined, pulling on my uniform.

"Yes, but Kirova wants to see if you've actually learnt something other than physical combat." I checked the clock and realised I still had half an hour until breakfast.

"Well of course I have, plus I do theory with Stan."

"I tried to talk her out of it but she insisted," Dimitri told me as I sat beside him on the bed.

"I'm hungry. I can't think straight." I mumbled. Just then there was a knock on the door, "Come in, Liss!" I called.

"Hey Rose, I thought I would come early because Christian is—Oh hi Guardian Belikov!" Lissa said, clearly surprised, "W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered

"I am giving Rose her essay that she has to write up for me."

"Tough!" Eddie said walking in with a smile on his face. I elbowed him as I read through the first page of my assignment.

"Little Dhampir? Your door was open and I decided to stop by..." Adrian called, walking in. I dropped the essay on my desk and groaned.

"Jesus Christ Lissa! Did you bring the whole school?" I mumbled sarcastically. Eddie chuckled at me and the room filled with an awkward tension that made me check my watch every five minutes.

We still had fifteen minutes, damn! "Who wants to play a quick game of 'I never'?" Lissa suggested, awkwardly. She never was one for improvisation.

"Sure," I mumbled. Holding up ten fingers, Eddie, Adrian, Lissa and Dimitri did the same.

"I never answered the door in lacy underwear," Dimitri said, eyeing me. I put down four of my fingers because I have done it four times and everyone else kept ten.

"Wait what does the winner get?" Eddie asked.

"A kiss from Rose!" Adrian exclaimed.

"But that's unfair for me!" Lissa whined.

"Well you can just kiss Firefly at breaky." I suggested; she shrugged.

"I never learnt combat" Adrian said. Dimitri, Eddie and I all put down one finger. I had five left.

"I never killed Strigoi," Lissa smiled. I put down two and Dimitri put down six leaving him and me with three.

"I never had sex." Eddie murmured and Dimitri and I put all three fingers down. We had sex three times so that means we tied.

"We tied, so what do we do?" I asked, looking at Dimitri.

I felt hurt and shock through the bond. Lissa was upset that I didn't tell her I've had sex.

"Well I suppose you two could just kiss." Eddie said, like it's no big deal.

"That's illegal," Dimitri and I said at the same time while trying not to blow our cover.

"It will just be between us, not like we're going to tell anyone" he retorted; I sighed and gave Dimitri a lingering peck on the lips which made the room awkward again so Adrian broke it up.

"Great! Now let's go get some food." He rubbed his tummy and I laughed. I spun around on my desk chair until I felt nauseas and dizzy. I fell onto the floor in front of Lissa and we burst into hysterics. The guys looked at us like we were crazy but we just ignored them and headed down to breakfast.

_Rose how come you never told me you had sex?_

Lissa asked through the bond.

"I'll tell you at lunch" I murmured.

_Why not now?_

"Because we need to be somewhere private." Eddie and Dimitri looked at us weird again and I shot them both haughty looks before linking my arm with Lissa's, much like we used to do when we were younger. Dimitri went his separate way to the Guardian building and Adrian dragged Lissa to the feeders to meet Christian.

"Rose, I thought you were a virgin." Eddie whispered.

"Why is everyone all of a sudden interested in my sex life?" I shot back.

"I was just saying," Eddie mumbled back.

"I'm sorry Eddie. I'm tired. Dimitri woke me up early for that stupid essay." I apologised.

"It's alright Rose. Talk to me when you are ready, not because you feel pressured to." He really was a great friend.

**Dimitri's Point of View**

I pulled out my phone after parting ways with Rose and company. I searched through my contacts until I found Alberta's number.

She answered on the third ring, "Petrov."

"Hello, Alberta. It's Dimitri."

"Ah, what can I do for you?"

"I want to be reassigned to a different Moroi." There was silence on the other end, "Hello?"

"Uh yes, I am still here. Sorry Guardian Belikov but why would you want be reassigned? You get along with Rose and the Princess... I don't see the problem."

"I don't feel fully capable of protecting Liss—Princess Vasilisa and I was hoping maybe to guard an Ozera, such as Christi—Lord Ozera." I asked, hopeful. I've been hanging around Rose so much that I almost forgot their proper titles. That woman is a bad influence on me, but I just can't stay away from her. She's irresistible.

"You know that Ozera's don't get given Guardians much anymore..." She said, "But I'll see what I can do. It would be an honour to the Ozera line to have such a great Guardian, might even spruce up their reputation a bit." She pondered.

"Yes I suppose..." I murmured, pretending to be thoughtful. "Thank you for your help"

"Anytime." and with that the line went dead and I grabbed breakfast to eat up in my dorm.

**Rose Point of View**

I sat down at our regular lunch table and emerged into a conversation with Lissa.

"Hey Rose, have you noticed anything weird about the Guardians lately?" Lissa asked in a hushed voice. She was trying not to attract attention from the others at our table.

"What do you mean?" I was clearly confused.

"I mean have you noticed that less is attending classes and I always see them around campus, dragging a pissed off Novice behind them. Has Guardian Belikov been acting weird?" Come to think of it the guardians have been acting strange.

"No, Dimitri hasn't. But you are right; Guardians are starting to target Novices for some reason." Lately I never see a normal Guardian doing a normal security round they are just always dragging around a Novice, "I've noticed that a lot of the Novices in my class have been dragged to Kirova's office for no reason and gotten detentions. They are starting to become agitated and all I ever hear in combat is them complaining about the Guardians." It seems like Eddie and I are the only Novice's who haven't been targeted.

"If I was you, I would keep a look out" Lissa warned. I nodded and bid her a goodbye as I headed off to class. I nudged Eddie and he followed me out of the commons as we walked towards Guardian Theory, which was until Jesse interrupted us—

"Hey Rose, I heard you left campus for a romantic getaway with Belikov for a few days." He smirked.

"For your information Jesse, I was taking my midyear trials." I shot back, trying to walk around him but he grabbed my arm.

"Oh really? Last time I checked, the only trials you took involved—" Eddie lashed out at Jesse and pinned him against the wall.

"Do you know how sick you are? Being with a Guardian like that is wrong and for you to imply it and _then_ touch her; that's even worse, so I suggest you run along before _we_ have a problem." Eddie hissed to Jesse in the scariest tone I had ever heard him use. He let go of Jesse and watched him run away before turning back to me, "Are you okay?" he asked, calmer.

"Yeah, thanks—"

"Hathaway!" Stan screeched. I slowly turned to see him, glaring at us with Dimitri right behind him and a few shocked novices.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"How dare you touch a royal Moroi like that?" He yelled.

"I didn't!" I shouted back.

"It was me, Guardian Alto. Rose didn't do anything wrong." Eddie reasoned.

"I saw the whole thing, Hathaway report to Kirova's office now." He yelled back.

"If you saw the whole thing then you wouldn't be sending me to her office you would be sending Jesse for implying—" I cut myself off and looked back at Eddie.

"For implying what?" Stan was being smug and I felt like wiping that smirk off his face.

"Fine, I'm going." I put my hands up in a surrendering gesture and gave Eddie one last glance before walking away.

"It wasn't Rose!" Eddie yelled but it was no use.

I barged into Kirova's office, not caring if she was busy. "Miss Hathaway, what have you done now?" She asked, bored.

"Nothing," I answered honestly

"That's what all the Novices are saying lately." She replied.

"Because we haven't done anything wrong! The Guardians are going crazy." I shot back at her.

"Okay then, you have a detention in the morning. I don't want to know what you did, just be there." She said, ushering me out the door. I stormed out just as quickly as I barged in and headed back to Stan's classroom.

"Nice of you to join us Hathaway," Stan sneered.

"I knew you would miss me." I mumbled, taking a seat beside a half awake Eddie.

"So, what's your punishment?" A novice behind me asked. I turned to see Ryan leaning over his desk in anticipation.

"Detention, you were right Ryan. The Guardians are up to something and Kirova is in on it." I whispered, referring back to yesterday when he was taking the piss out on the Guardians.

"I knew it!" He said a little too loudly

"Miss Hathaway, do you have something to share?" Stan exclaimed.

"Why do you always pick on me?" I asked, "No I do not have anything I want to share... with you" I added. After class Eddie and I headed to our combat class to notice the Novice's huddled around whispering in hushed voices.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked them.

"The Guardians are up to something, they are getting tougher on us and pick the wrong person in a fight to send away for detention." Someone said; I nodded.

"I know..." After that we started class and tried to ignore the Guardian's cold stares. There was something strange going on and I was going to get to the bottom of it. All us Novice's were a little paranoid but you would be too if you had about thirty deadly Dhampirs giving you daggers, especially since they are all armed.


	4. Strange Behaviour

**re-post**** of Chapter 4. Enjoy :)**

**-Taseline**

_All us Novice's were a little paranoid, but you would be too if you had about thirty deadly Dhampirs giving you daggers, especially since they are all armed._

I was on my way to lunch and to be honest I was in a pretty bad mood. Not only do I have to tell Lissa about Dimitri, but I also have to put up with the strange guardian behaviour.

"Rose, I'm worried..." Lissa said as I took a seat.

"What about?"

"No guardians showed up in any of my classes." Lissa said, timidly.

"That's because they were all in our combat class giving us daggers, Stan sent me to Kirova and accused me of beating up a Royal Moroi which served me a detention," I complained.

"Did you?" she whispered.

"No! Look, the entire novice body are starting to get edgy and pissed off, today in class every single guardian in the room was shooting us daggers. It is starting to freak me out." I whispered back, after that we ate in silence until this morning flashed in her mind.

"Hey Rose, rumour is that you and Belikov are a 'thing'" Christian smirked. I picked up my sandwich and threw it at him.

"That's ridiculous," I hissed after it hit him square in the face. Eddie burst out into laughter as Christian shot some yoghurt back at me. I glared at Eddie and threw an apple at him while also pegging a donut at Christian. Lissa somehow got caught up in the fight and eventually the whole cafeteria was involved. Lissa and I were covered in all sort of food and you could barely even see the colour of our uniforms anymore. An unfortunate guardian happened to walk in at the wrong time because I flinged custard at his face. Everyone froze and there were some gasps around the room.

The guardian was... I gasped, it was Dimitri. He wiped the custard off his cheek and glared at me, "Rose!" He yelled. Everyone looked from him to me and I started to giggle hysterically. Some people stared at me like I was crazy for laughing at such a badass guardian, but I wasn't scared of him like the others were.

"That was hilarious," I gasped in between fits of laughter. Dimitri walked over to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me off the floor.

"Who started this?" He growled.

I smiled at him. "Me of course... with the help of Christian." I heard more gasps, probably because I had just handed myself in to a pissed off Russian God.

"Ozera, over here now." He growled, eyes never leaving mine. I could see the anger in them and I turned away to look at Christian. He was wearing his usual sarcastic smirk.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov?"

"You and Rose will be on clean up duty for the rest of the day, Rose I'm also doubling your training hours and you now only have one week to do your essay." Wow, harsh.

"Dimitri that's a little... you're really angry," I observed, shutting my mouth.

"Yes, I am." He hissed before turning to everyone else in the cafeteria, "Everybody must leave the commons at once. Go back to your dorms and clean yourselves up." He yelled and in less than a minute it was only us three left in the room. Dimitri's grip was still tight on my arm, to the point where it hurt. He pushed me away before heading over to a cleaning closet.

"Wow we really pissed him off," Christian said.

"We? I was the one who did this to you." I felt a little guilty about dobbing Christian in.

"Nah its cool, I'd rather be here than in class." I smiled at him and headed over to Dimitri and grabbed the mop while Christian tended to the walls and tables.

I wiped some Spaghetti off my face and sauce off my clothes before dumping the mop in the water bucket and scrubbing the floors. "I'm sorry Dimitri," I murmured softly to him. Christian was on the other side of the cafeteria, picking up plates and trays.

"What were you thinking?" He said to me.

"Christian had pissed me off and I threw something at him, one thing led to another and here we are..." I mumbled, dumping the mop back in the bucket. He didn't answer and instead just watched me mop, "Hey can I ask you something?" I turned to look into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Depends on what it is."

"It's about the guardians."

"Okay sure," He mumbled cautiously.

"Why are they picking on the novices?" Dimitri was quiet and wouldn't answer, "Dimitri?" I said, turning back around to face him. He just shrugged and told me to get back to work. In a matter of hours we had this place cleaned up and Dimitri escorted me back to my dorm so that I could have a shower and change into clean underwear, not bothering to get dressed since it was almost curfew.

"I'll stay here and help you with your essay instead of heading to the gym." Dimitri suggested, while checking out my choice of lacy underwear. I just grunted in response and turned on my laptop to start writing. Dimitri stayed until almost the middle of the night and I had only gotten a quarter of my assignment done. I had started to fall asleep at my desk and Dimitri helped me into bed before leaving for a shift.

...

The next morning I had training with Dimitri, which led to a few stolen kisses. I then had my regular classes, grabbed lunch and ate back in my dorm while trying to tidy the place up a bit. I have been trying to avoid Lissa as much as possible since she found out that I've had sex. An old box of books about St. Vladimir and Anna was now staring me in the face so I decided to go through and sort out the helpful books and the non helpful ones so that I could return them to the church. There was a book right at the bottom and it wasn't about Vladimir nor Anna... it was a yearbook. I smiled and opened it, looking through the aged pages. The book dates back to 1986 and there were photos of Guardians and Novices, huddled together like close friends, much like our guardians and novices until they went all evil on us. The next few pages were just trainings and then the photos started to get interesting. They were photos of guardians hanging from trees, laughing and novices that had been tied to chairs and been held prisoner. The caption read: _Guardian/Novice war day 3_  
Then I remembered that when I was a kid they used to hold a war for the graduating novice's to get revenge on the guardians for hard years of teaching. I laughed at some of the pranks that the Novice's managed to pull. The war hadn't been held in quite a few years and I wondered why, it seemed like fun. I placed the book back in the box and shoved it under my bed.

...

A week had passed and I successfully managed to finish my essay and avoid Lissa's questions. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to see Dimitri.

"I'm here for your essay." He said as I invited him in and grabbed it off my desk.

"Have fun..." I handed the ten page assignment to him and he smiled proudly at me for the fact that I actually did it. Lately the guardian's behaviour has become worse and I've scored a lot of detentions during the time when I should be practicing which meant I lost a lot of sleep while trying to stay up and finish it. I was always moody and avoiding everyone, except Eddie and Dimitri.

Dimitri pulled me into a hug, "I have to go but I'll see you at training." He kissed my forehead and left. Dimitri and I hadn't made love in a week and those long withdrawals were slowly killing me inside. I felt isolated all the time and got upset or angry over the smallest of things. Somehow, deep down, I knew that it wasn't just sexual withdrawals that were doing this to me. But I couldn't quite put a name on what it could be. I knew I could get through this, hell, last time I made it through two weeks without sex, so hopefully I'll be okay.

Not long after Dimitri left there was another knock at the door. I opened it to see Lissa, "Hey Rose, can I come in?"

"Sure," I stepped aside and she walked over to my desk and sat on my computer chair.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Lissa got straight to the point. I sighed, time for the inevitable talk.

"I don't mean to Liss, I've just been busy writing up an essay and I've been on detentions." So I gave her half the truth because I can't bear lying to her.

"No, you've been avoiding me ever since I found out you've had sex, _three times._" She said, drawing out on the 'no' part.

"I was going to tell you about it." I admitted, sheepishly.

"How long ago did it happen? Who did you sleep with? Why didn't you tell me?" She fired off.

"It's only recent and I didn't tell you because I can't. If anyone found out then I don't know what would happen."

"What do you mean? Tell me who," Lissa asked, calmly. Everything in my mind cleared and suddenly it felt reasonable to tell her about Dimitri.

"It's Dimitri." I murmured almost hypnotically. Lissa gasped and my mind went blank for a moment before registering what just happened, "You used compulsion on me!" I yelled in outrage, jumping off the bed.

"How could you sleep with him and not tell me?" She said, mirroring my action.

"Because he could get fired and I love him, he's the only guy I've ever truly _loved_," I threw back at her.

"But I'm your best friend, I tell you everything. How could you not trust me?" Lissa looked hurt.

"I do trust you, but this wasn't something I could tell anyone. It's illegal Lissa. It is wrong for us to be together but we're doing it anyway. It is dangerous for you and us."

"What do you mean?"

"If Dimitri lets himself love me—which he has—then he won't throw himself in front of you; he'll throw himself in front of me and that's dangerous." I murmured, softly.

"So, you are saying it's my fault you guys can't be together?" Lissa accused.

"Of course not," I said, throwing my hands up in the air out of frustration. Lissa glared at me before heading towards the door. "Lissa," I called. Tears were springing to my eyes and I knew the same was happening to her.

"No Rose, I just need some time to think. Leave me alone." And with that she left. That night I cried myself to sleep for the first time in a while.

...

In the morning I raced to training because I was late, trying to tie my hair up on the way there.

"You're late." Dimitri observed from the mat where he was reading his book.

"I know."

"Laps," He said, simply. I groaned and walked out the door, still not in a good mood from last night's confrontation with Lissa. After running my ten laps I headed back into the gym to find Dimitri waiting to spar.

He pinned me three out of five times before finally asking me what was wrong.

"Nothing." I mumbled, taking another fighting stance but he just stood straight and gave me the look that proved he knew I was lying, so I sighed and decided to tell him, "Lissa is pissed at me."

"Why?" I straightened out of my defensive crouch.

"Because she knows about us and I didn't tell her."

"Oh Roza." He murmured, pulling me into a hug but I pushed him away.

"I'm fine, let's just fight." I said it with such fierceness and I knew I had intensity like fire burning in my eyes. We sparred some more but Dimitri kept pinning me. I got frustrated with him because of it and stormed out.

"Rose," He called but I just ignored him and went back to my room for a shower. I don't know why I got so annoyed at him; I guess it is just because of my fight with Lissa, my avoiding people routine, and the weird behaviour of the Guardians. Withdrawals from not seeing my friends were definitely taking its toll on me. After my warm shower I headed down for breakfast and decided against sitting with Lissa so instead I sat with fellow novices. They were talking about the guardians, as usual, and I considered telling them about the war but eventually decided against it. It felt good to hang with other novices again.

On the way to Stan's class, Eddie fell into step beside me and we were both running a bit late, no surprise.

"Hathaway, detention." Stan said as soon as I opened the door.

"But—"

"No but's, you have clean up duty at lunch." He cut me off

"I'm not the only one who is fucking late!" I screamed at him, pointing towards Eddie and Ryan.

Stan smirked, "Oh well, you now have two detentions, would you like to make it three?" I looked around the room and noticed Dimitri looking at me intently. I shook my head and sat down, zoning out of the rest of class. In between classes I realised I didn't have my combat gloves with me so I headed up to my dorm but immediately froze once I heard some banging coming from inside. I grabbed my stake and slowly opened the door before sneaking in. My room was a mess, there were clothes all over the floor and all my photo frames had been laid face down. My sheets were a mess and I heard some clinging in the bathroom so I hesitantly opened the door with my stake raised and ready.

"What the hell?" I screeched at the sight before me. Someone was dressed in black while in the middle of writing a message on my mirror with lipstick. The letters spelt: GUARDIA— the words had cut off there because the person turned around and I was shocked to see Celeste. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?" I screamed, staring in disbelief at my bathroom.

"Miss Hathaway," She nodded curtly.

"Don't Miss Hathaway me, what the hell are you doing?" I repeated.

"I have been assigned to destroy your room." _What_? I thought. I growled and headed downstairs to the Guardian building, not caring if Celeste followed or not. When I reached the front office the Moroi woman behind the desk looked startled before shooting out and trying to stop me.

"You can't go in there, it's a meeting!" I stepped around her and glared causing her to back off.

"I don't fucking care," I barely recognised my own voice. The double doors of the meeting room were ahead of me and I pushed them open, causing ever guardian in the meeting—including Alberta and Dimitri—to look at me, "I declare war on the guardians!" I yelled menacingly. Alberta smiled at me and Dimitri looked shocked. I jabbed my finger in Alberta's direction, "All of you will _pay._" I hissed before making a dramatic exit.


	5. War Declared

_I jabbed my finger in Alberta's direction, "All of you will pay" I hissed before making a dramatic exit._

I ran towards my combat class which I had missed half the lesson of and was surprised to see no Guardians in the room. "I declared war on the Guardians!"

Some people gasped while others cheered, "You can't do that!" Meredith squealed.

"I can and I have, they took things too far and it's about time to get pay back, you're in or you are not. Pick now." I demanded. Only Meredith and her friend left the gym so it was now just me and the boys.

"Let's do this!" Eddie agreed. Just then Dimitri walked in the gym and every Novice froze and stopped talking immediately. We had been coming up with a plan until now...

"Rose" He beckoned; I sighed and walked over to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what has been going on these past few weeks?" He asked, pulling me out of the gym.

"Um yeah, the Guardians have been acting all weird and give us detentions for no reason..." I complied.

"Yes because this is exactly what they wanted you to do. Rose, the Guardians have been trying to push the Novice's to breaking point and held meetings to try and find new ways to annoy you guys. Alberta realised that we won't ever get them to breaking point so she turned on you, sure enough you lost your temper and now we have a war on our hands." Dimitri explained

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I sounded a little hurt and I could see regret in Dimitri's eyes.

"Because I wasn't supposed too..."

"It never stopped you before" I referred back to the ski lodge; I took one last look at Dimitri's hurt face before shaking my head and walking off.

"Roza please..." he pleaded. It killed a part of me to just walk off like that so I turned around.

"Tell Alberta that we'll meet in the commons after lunch and she can explain the rules," I called out; Dimitri walked up to me but I started to walk away again.

"Rose, wait!" Dimitri yelled, I didn't stop, just kept walking back to the gym.

"Alright, listen up!" I yelled, "I'm meeting the Guardians after lunch and they will explain the rules to me, they will most likely hold me POW so I want you guys to find their hideout and free me. I'll then explain the rules to you and we'll get sweet revenge..." I smiled at the last part and everyone cheered. The lunch bell sounded and we all headed to the commons for some food. Today Eddie and I just sat alone because Lissa still wasn't talking to me.

"You and Lissa hardly ever fight" Eddie observed, "What happened?"

"She got angry because I didn't tell her I had sex..." I mumbled over a mouthful of food. Eddie smiled at my ridiculous position, mouth full of food.

"Well you guys will sort it out." He reassured me

"Thanks Eddie." The bell went and all the Novices came to our lonesome table.

"Do we just leave you here?" Someone said.

"No. I want Eddie to stay hidden but still in sight of the commons. When you see the Guardians drag me away then follow them and find out where their hideout is," Eddie nodded at me, "The rest of you go to your regular classes and I'll see you at dinner to explain the rules." They all nodded and left just as the Guardians walked in.

"I'll go hide" Eddie whispered; I nodded while giving Celeste a death glare. Alberta walked in, smiling at me with Dimitri following close behind. They all headed up to the front of the commons while I stayed where I was.

"Where are the Novices?" Alberta asked

"Don't miss them too much, you'll see 'em soon enough" I smirked, playing with my fingers.

"So you're sacrificing yourself for them?" Stan asked in disbelief.

"I'm not a bitch, Alto. Of course I am..." He looked annoyed at me but dropped it.

"Okay then the rules is basically, no killing, no compulsion from the Moroi and if you don't want to be involved you stay in the dorms. Breakfast, lunch and dinner are time outs and the war will go on for a few days." Alberta explained to me.

I nodded and stood, only to be grabbed on the arms by two Guardians whom I don't know, "Eager boys?" I asked, smiling. One of them snickered and pulled me over to Alberta.

"Good luck" She said; I laughed out right and looked at Dimitri. He looked a little... scared? I don't know but he knew me and what I'm like and he must realise that I'm planning something evil.

"In case you haven't noticed, luck tends to avoid me." My captor swapped with Dimitri and he dragged me off to the east side of campus, "Where are we going Comrade?"

Dimitri stopped walking and grabbed a blindfold out of his pocket, "You are not allowed to know..."

"Do you always carry a blindfold around?" I asked as he tied it on and picked me up.

"No, Alberta is making us for when we catch people." I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him carry me as I tried to pick up on any scents or sounds that could give away our location. I started to scream, in case Eddie was following and lost us, "Rose, what are you doing?" He asked, exasperated.

"Giving away our location" I smiled and started to yell out random words before sighing and giving up. I rested my head against Dimitri's shoulder, "So unfair..." I mumbled. Dimitri chuckled and I heard the sound of a door opening. My head shot up, even though I couldn't see. He set me down and took off my blindfold before tying me up to a chair in the middle of the room. We were in an old cabin—not ours, thankfully –but there was no furniture except a few chairs and some zip ties. I cleared my throat and got more comfy on the chair, not knowing how long I would be here.

"Rose I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the Guardians" He said, dragging a chair to sit in front of me. If my hands weren't tied behind my back right now I am guessing he would have held them in his warm ones.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted" I smiled; Dimitri looked around at all the windows. They were covered in black sheets so that you couldn't see in, which made the room extremely dark. We could see fine because of our Dhampir eyes but even for us it was still pretty dark. Dimitri rested his hand on the side of my neck and leaned in but I moved my head to the side. He sighed and rested his forehead on my shoulder, "I'm not kissing you because I'm holding a grudge for tying me up" I admitted, jokingly.

"You asked for it" Dimitri murmured, kissing my neck softly.

My breath caught in my throat, "Don't" I managed to choke out. Dimitri started to kiss down onto my shoulder, pushing my uniform shirt aside.

He chuckled, "You said you weren't kissing me, that don't mean I can't kiss you..." His lips reached the edge of my shoulder and he skimmed his nose along my skin until he reached just under my earlobe. I squirmed, trying to break free from the chair but it was no use.

"Don't" I repeated and this time Dimitri listened. He pulled my shirt back into its place on my shoulder and leaned back. Suddenly outside there was a sound of leaves rustling and I laughed, "So much for stealth... Good thing I told you to stop, huh?" I only whispered the last part and Dimitri smiled at me before letting his guardian mask slip back into place. He stood up and walked over to the window where the noise had come from. His back was up against the wall and to be honest he looked like a ninja. It was silent for a while and the sound of glass smashing and somebody jumping through the window made me scream, involuntarily and move my head so that the glass wouldn't spray onto my face. Dimitri recovered in less than a second and was fighting my saviour. I heard shuffling behind me and turned my head to see Ryan, dressed in black with some scissors, trying to cut the zip ties off my hands and feet. Dimitri must have noticed because he came over and tried to attack Ryan but my legs were free so I kicked him back, buying Ryan some more time to undo my hands. I jumped out of my seat and fought Dimitri while Eddie and Ryan just stayed back. They didn't know his moves like I did which made it easier for me to defeat him. He had me pinned at some point but then I flipped us over and yelled for Eddie to get the zip ties and cuff his hands. I grinned down at Dimitri but he just looked annoyed. Once we had his hands tied up I frisk searched him, for any weapons. I grabbed out his stake and gun and shoved them in the garter, under my skirt.

Eddie raised an eyebrow at me, "How did you... never mind." Eddie and Ryan both grabbed one of Dimitri's arms, while I blindfolded him and led him outside.

"Hmm where should we keep our POW's?" I asked them, they both shrugged.

"I think it's kind of cool how you can pin Belikov but Eddie can't" Ryan said which made me laugh and Eddie growl.

"That's because she trains with him!"

"Guys shutup...!" I said; Dimitri's lips were set into an amused smile. I bet if I could see his eyes then they too would be amused, "I know where we are going to keep him, don't ask questions about where we are going because it will give it away to Dimitri..." I murmured, heading for the dorm block.

"Okay" they said in unison. I walked up to my room and gestured them in. I tied Dimitri to my bed and took the blindfold off of him, only so that I could gag him. He chuckled and tried to talk but it was muffled by the material in his mouth. I moved anything sharp or useful away from Dimitri and explained the rules to Ryan and Eddie. They were going to tell the other Novice's at dinner while I stayed here and guarded Dimitri. Once they left I ungagged him, locked the door and sat beside him on the bed.

"Well, I have to admit I never pictured being tied to your bed like this..." I laughed at his dirty joke and leaned back against the headboard. "This was very smart Rose" He said after a moment.

"Yeah because the Guardians can't do anything, the only way you are back in is if you escape." I smiled, seductively at him, "But I'm not planning on letting you go for days..." Dimitri growled and struggled against the zip ties. I walked over to my closet and pulled out some old shirts I don't wear anymore and used them to tie his feet together.

"I'll get you back for this, Roza" Dimitri murmured with eyes full of lust.

"I know you will that's why I'm going to make it worthwhile..." I smiled at him and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't bother closing the door because he was tied up and wouldn't be able to escape anyway. I let the warm water wash the sweat and dirt off my body from rolling around on the dusty floor sparring Dimitri earlier. The water started to run cold so I turned off the taps and wrapped a towel around me before padding back into the bedroom. Dimitri still lay on the bed, struggling to get free.

"Roza..." Dimitri growled as he saw me wrapped in only a towel. I smiled and grabbed out a clean uniform and white underwear before getting changed. I didn't bother buttoning up my cardigan and my tie was loose around my neck. I grabbed a notebook and sat at my desk so that I could write prank ideas. Every few minutes I would get up and check my closet to see if I had the right equipment for my pranks. I took out some paint guns and Dimitri's eyes widened; I smiled at him and sat back down to write some more ideas and diagrams. After about an hour I had a book full of ideas and a bag full of equipment.

"Comfy there, Comrade?" I smirked.

"I would be more comfortable with you here Rose" he gave me a half smile and I sat beside him on the bed, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I would put my arm around you but..." His gaze shifted to the zip ties and I chuckled. We lay like that for a while or at least until it was dinner time.

"I'm going to go and get some food," I murmured, groggily. I started moving all the furniture and random items away from Dimitri so that he couldn't escape.

"I'll see you soon then..." He whispered with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah..." I murmured, confused. I shrugged it off and headed down to the commons to grab some food.

"Hey Rose, we heard you caught Belikov!" The Novices called from their table.

"Yeah, I'm just getting something to eat then I'm going to guard him for the night, tomorrow we'll all meet up at the gym. I have a few plans..." I smiled at them and they all whooped. They were serving some mince and cabbage dish for dinner; I wrinkled up my nose in disgust but took two bowls anyway and headed back up to my room. On the way I heard some Guardians talking—

"I haven't seen Belikov or Hathaway all day." I recognised it as Stan

"Me either; I checked the cabin and the windows were broken and they were nowhere to be seen." Alberta replied

"Perhaps the Novice's found them and are now holding Belikov captive?" Someone else questioned

"Maybe... Rose does have the power to pin Belikov" Alberta agreed, and with that the all split up and I went back to my silent walk to my dorm.

"The Guardians are trying to figure out if we have you captive or not" I said as I set Dimitri's dinner on my desk.

He chuckled, "Well of course it had to be _you_ to hold me prisoner," He eyed the food, "Rose I can't eat if I'm tied up..."

"I'm going to feed you," I awkwardly said.

"Oh great!" he said with pure sarcasm.

Once I finished my meal I used my spoon and sat on the bed, "Open up!" I said like someone's mother. I had to suppress the urge to laugh as he gave me a look that asked if I was mentally retarded or something. He eventually opened his mouth and I shoved the food in. I cracked up laughing at the look on his face.

He swallowed, "What is _that_?" He said in disgust.

"That my friend is what us students have to eat" I was about to shove another spoonful in his mouth but he clamped it shut.

"I'd rather starve."

"It's not that bad, Comrade," I said, dryly.

"That's because you are used to it..." He replied in the same tone.

I just shrugged, "Open your mouth, Dimitri" I said sternly but he didn't comply, "Come _on_" I groaned, still no response. I sighed and sat the dish on the table, "Please Dimitri!" I pleaded.

"No Rose." He said; I pouted at him and pretended to sulk. I lied down with my back facing him and buried my face under the pillow, "I'm not buying that Rose..." I didn't reply, just tightened my hold on the pillow. After a moment the bed was shifting and I knew he was trying to get free. "Roza..." He said, longingly. I could tell Dimitri was becoming frustrated that he couldn't comfort me. My chest started to make fake sobbing sounds as I hugged the pillow as close as I could. "Roza, why are you crying?" I didn't reply, "Come here..." He murmured softly. I rolled over – but still mad sure my face was hidden—and buried my face in his chest. "Untie me Roza. I need to know why you are crying..."

"You don't need to be free to know that," I fake sobbed, making my voice break in all the right places.

"No but I want to hug you. I hate seeing you cry... Tell me what's wrong" He was using his soft voice that I loved so much.

"Nothing is wrong," I said back

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, innocently

"I'm not." I said sitting up and smiling at him.

Dimitri growled at me, "Rose that wasn't nice. I thought you were upset, I thought that _I_ was the one who made you cry..."

"Well you wouldn't eat and it was frustrating so..." I shrugged at him. Dimitri was annoyed; I could tell by his pissed off expression. "If you eat something then I'll let you go" In my head I had been thinking of letting Dimitri go anyway to warn the Guardians.

"No you won't, you are just bluffing" He said

"I swear on our love that I will let you go,"

He smiled, "You shouldn't swear on our love... something bad could happen." I grabbed my scissors off the table and straddled his waist while I undid the ties. His hands moved down to my hips and I leaned over to my desk and sat the scissors back down.

"Happy?" I asked

"Very..." He said, pulling me down for a kiss. It was soft but needy and he soon deepened it. The moment our tongues touched, electricity shot through my body but Dimitri pulled away too soon.

I grabbed the spoon out of his bowl and had a mouthful of his food, chewed and swallowed, "See? Not that bad..." I convinced him, still sucking on the spoon.

"I'll eat it, because you let me go" He reasoned, grabbing the bowl off the table and taking the spoon from my mouth and shoving it into his own while he got comfy. I smiled at him and got off the bed to shove my idea book and equipment back in my closet.

"Can you stay the night?" I asked in a small voice, "Just for tonight... you can leave in the morning, which is when the war officially starts."

"I don't know..."

"Please" I pleaded sitting beside him on the bed again, "Everyone just thinks you are being captive and if they see you in the morning we can just say you escaped somehow." Dimitri looked thoughtful.

"Okay" he finally agreed; I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and laid beside him as he ate. When he was finished he set the bowl on my desk and lay beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his body against mine.

"I love you..." I whispered

"I love you too, Roza" Dimitri murmured, planting a kiss on my awaiting lips.


	6. New Student

"_I love you too, Roza" Dimitri murmured, planting a kiss on my awaiting lips._

That one kiss soon turned into a never ending fire and I realised how much I needed him. This week had been hard without Dimitri and I would do anything to devour our innocence right now. His hands slid up my sides to my shoulders where the cardigan was placed. Dimitri slowly slid it down my arms and pulled off my tie. I managed to pull off his coat and slip my fingers under his shirt as he unbuttoned my own. Every touch was like fire to my skin and I moaned softly as he hovered over me. Once our shirts were pulled off I trailed my hand down to his jeans.

Dimitri moaned but responsibility must have caught up with him because he pulled back, "No Roza we can't do this here... not in the dorms." He choked out. I could tell how hard it was for him to pull away so I decided to play dirty.

"Why?" I said in an innocent, hurt voice. Dimitri's eyes were full of desire, lust, love and regret for pulling back.

"Somebody could hear..." He whispered. The mental struggle he was facing in his own head was clear in his expression so I knew he was considering.

"We can be quiet," I whispered, seductively. Dimitri groaned and closed his eyes as my hands started to undo his pants.

"Roza please..." He moaned; he called me Roza which meant he was still feeling affectionate toward me. His eyes were still closed and his forehead was leaning against mine and I caused him to moan as I undid the zipper.

"What do you want?" I asked, quietly. "Do you want me to stop? Because I'm not going to..." He opened his eyes again and stared into mine. They held mine with such an intensity I thought I would melt, finally he gave in.

"Don't stop" he moaned, brushing his hands down to my skirt and pulling it down my legs. Once it reached my shins I kicked it onto the floor and started to push my socks off my legs. Dimitri's hands possessed my body and ran up and down my legs, torso, arms, and neck, anywhere he could reach. Our kiss had picked back up but I broke apart for air, giving him the opportunity to kiss down my neck and shoulders.

Just as we were about to become one Dimitri pulled back again, "We can't..." reasoning was trying to break through again.

"You already used that line, Comrade." As soon as I said that Dimitri lost whatever control he had left and slid into me. His pace quickened as he moaned my name every few moments. I could feel the ecstasy nearing, the kind of ecstasy I have been craving for all week. I bit into his shoulder to stop myself from screaming out his name. Whatever profanities I called out were muffled by his skin and he to bury his head in my neck to stop from yelling out. He relaxed on top of me and I didn't mind the weight. After a moment we regained our breath and he rolled off me, pulling the sheet up to cover us from the cool air.

I rolled over so that my back was facing him and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body into his chest while resting his head on my neck. He sighed in contentment as we both drifted into peaceful oblivion.

A few hours later I was woken up by a phone ringing. Dimitri groaned and leaned over my sleeping figure and fumbled for his jean pocket.

"Belikov" He answered, "We made a proposition...We'll be right there..." he said, taking pauses before hanging up. "_We_ have to go" Dimitri said

"Where...?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Kirova is sending us off campus again... Come on Roza, get up" He shook me and I groaned, rolling over. Dimitri chuckled and went over to my closet and grabbed out clean clothes. I grudgingly sat up and rubbed my eyes, not caring if the sheet fell off my body.

"Thanks" I said as he handed me my uniform and underwear. "So where are we going?" I pulled on my bra and then my panties.

"We have to go to the airport and pick up someone," Dimitri said pulling on his jeans

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because Alberta is worried that if you stay here then you'll win the war..." Dimitri joked.

"I'm going to win the war anyway, when do we get back?" It was like playing twenty questions only Dimitri hasn't complained yet.

"Tonight after dinner" He pulled on his shirt and coat just as I finished pulling on my skirt and tie. I grabbed my white knee-high socks off the floor and slipped them on, slowly followed by my garter which is where I keep my stake when we go off campus. I'm still armed and deadly but it isn't visible. After brushing my hair and slipping on my Mary Jane's I grabbed my phone and sent Eddie a text. It was really early and I know he will be annoyed at me for waking him up but I need him to keep the novices safe.

_Eddie, going off campus for the day  
goes to my dorm's door and I'll leave the key somewhere, find it and go into my room.  
Grab out the notebook and bag of equipment I hid in my closet. Use one of the pranks on the Guardians for the day. Hold any POW's in the old Guardian watch post at the edge of campus._

_-Rose x_

I sent it and sat my phone back on my desk

"Let's go" I murmured to Dimitri, whom was tying his hair at the nape of his neck. He followed me out of the room and I asked him to hide my spare key on the top of the door frame. Dimitri didn't question it, just obeyed and pulled me to Kirova's office. It was just barely after midnight and I was trying to think who in god's name would fly out at this time.

"Guardian Belikov, here are the car keys and some cash for food or petrol. I assume you know which airport," Dimitri nodded, "Good, and then I'll see you and Miss Hathaway when you return."

"Can I ask who we are getting?" I butted in rudely

"A new student from Russia" Great; I get up this early just because the new student got on a crappy timed flight and arrived at midnight.

Dimitri led me out of her office and toward the front gate where our black car was waiting for us. "We only slept for three hours" I mumbled, pissed off.

**DPOV**

Roza was really annoyed by the fact that we didn't get to sleep long but I was still blissed out from our earlier activities to care. Just the thought of it made me want to take Rose right then and there but I had to remind myself that this new student wouldn't be too happy if we were late.

*Flashback*

_My phone started to ring and I groaned before remembering where I was. My head was buried in Rose's neck and she too was groaning in annoyance by my phone. I leaned over her goddess body and answered the phone._

"_Belikov" I only mumbled because I was still half asleep._

"_Dimitri," It was Alberta, she sounded shocked, "I thought Rose would have had you in chains by now!"_

"_We made a proposition" I said, smiling while remembering what we had been doing less than three hours ago._

"_Well then, Kirova needs you in her office. You and Rose will be picking up a new student. The only reason we're allowing you to take her is because we need to get a head start before she returns and unleashes the Novice wrath on us..." She mumbled_

_I chuckled, "We'll be right there" I hung up and shook Rose, "We have to go"_

*End of flashback*

I was curious as to whom this new student is; I couldn't understand why someone would want to transfer from beautiful Russia to dead Montana.

I guess I'll find out soon...

RPOV

We were in the car and Dimitri was listening to some really bad music so I just turned it off, wordlessly. He looked over at me with light amusement in his eyes before turning back to the road ahead of us. The weather was dull and rainy today. For humans it was about lunchtime but for Dimitri and me it was the middle of the night.

"You can go back to sleep Rose. I'll wake you up when we get there." Dimitri said softly.

"I can't sleep. The rain is too loud and there is no point..." I grumbled back.

*A few hours later*

It was about five-thirty in the afternoon, human time. We were standing by the terminals and I was drifting off just standing there until Dimitri spoke.

"Viktoria..." He said in disbelief; I looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"Dimka...!" A squeal came from the entrance and I turned to see a Dhampir girl about a year or so younger than me with brown and gold hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes much like... Dimitri's, "Dimka" She squealed again, running into his waiting arms. They started to have a conversation in fluent Russian and I felt a little confused and left in the dark.

Dimitri set the girl down and turned to me, "Rose this is my little sister, Viktoria. Viktoria this is my student Rose Hathaway..." He introduced.

Viktoria hit him, playfully, "I know who she is! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" She pulled me into a hug but pulled back before I could respond.

"Well you're a bundle of joy, considering the time..." I yawned and she laughed.

"I can't believe you are my brother's student!" She gushed, "You like, a legend at my old school" Her accent was much heavier than Dimitri's but I still seemed to understand.

"Oh" I said, lamely. Smooth Rose, real smooth. "Um... why...?" I asked in confusion

"Because you are _Rose Hathaway_, daughter of legendary Guardian Hathaway, killer of two Strigoi, you ran away with _Princess Vasilisa Dragomir_, the last one _and_ you're her sanctioned Guardian like my brother!" Huh, I guess she didn't know about the bond.

I smiled at her, not wanting to be rude, "Well Viktoria, it's nice to meet you"

"Come on let's head back before nightfall..." Dimitri murmured. He was glowing; he was ecstatic to see his sister and I guess the fact that we get along is just so much better. Viktoria grabbed her luggage and Dimitri helped her put it into the car while I climbed into the shotgun seat. We were silent for a while because Viktoria was listening to her iPod; she must have planned ahead, knowing that Dimitri listens to crap music. Viktoria was sitting in the middle seat in the back and she shuffled forward and started to talk to Dimitri in Russian.

**DPOV**

Viktoria shuffled forward in her seat and started a conversation in Russian, "If I were a guy I would have jumped Roza a while ago... How do you resist yourself?" I _don't_, I thought to myself. Rose looked at us, questioningly after hearing her name.

"I don't see her like that, she is my student." I replied back in Russian.

"Why is she looking at me like that? Oh god, she doesn't speak Russian does she?" Viktoria freaked out, and I swear her face paled two shades.

I chuckled, "Nyet. But she does know her Russian name." I said this in English for Rose's benefit and Viktoria sighed in relief.

"You know, if you are going to insult me I would prefer you do it in a language I understand," Rose smirked at Viktoria, jokingly.

"I wasn't insulting you I was telling Dimka how beautiful you are..." She smiled a hundred watt smile that could have blinded someone if you shone a torch on it. Rose looked at me and I nodded, something in my eyes must have told her I was telling the truth.

"Sorry, I'm a little touchy. I only got three hours sleep and Dimitri woke me up in the middle of the night to drive out to the airport." Rose explained, showing me a knowing look.

"Why did you bring Rose anyway?" Viktoria asked.

**RPOV**

Dimitri sighed and turned back to the road, "Long story..."

"Let me enlighten you," I said sarcastically, "Basically I declared war on the Guardians and Guardian Petrov didn't want me on campus because I would have led the Novice's to victory in less than a day so she was trying to buy herself some time to think of a plan..."

Viktoria gasped, "_You_ declared _war_ on the _Guardians_!"

"Yeah..." I shrugged

"They're going to _kill_ you!" She exclaimed

"You don't know Rose..." Dimitri mumbled, letting himself be known to conversation once more. Viktoria sighed and sat back in her seat once more and everything went quiet. "Viktoria what are you doing in Montana?"

"I transferred to St. Vladimir's to spend some time away from everyone. Sonya just gave birth to Zoya and the house is too crowded."

"Zoya..." Dimitri murmured

"Beautiful baby girl" Viktoria cooed, "You an Uncle... again" she added.

I smiled, "Never pictured you as Uncle Material, Comrade"

"And I never pictured you as the kind of Novice to receive Molnija and Battle marks before she graduates."

"Touché" I murmured.

Viktoria gasped, "Battle marks? I never heard about that! I mean... I heard about the attack but I didn't know you were in it"

"Rose definitely fought, along with a fire using Moroi; you couldn't keep either of them away from a fight..." Dimitri remarked which made me laugh.

"Wow..." Viktoria mumbled. After that the car ride was silent until we reached the Academy.

At the gates there were some Guardians standing there looking pissed off; I cracked up laughing as Dimitri pulled over and got out of the car to see if they were alright. Albert, Stan and Celeste were all covered in egg yolk and paint and they all seemed to direct their glares to me.

"Hathaway!" Stan screeched; I giggled again and opened the door with Viktoria following close behind.

"Hey you asked for it..." I shrugged at him

"Rose did you do this?" Dimitri asked

"No... I planned it though." Alberta suddenly tackled me to the ground and tickled me, "Stop!" I screamed, laughing. She rolled off me and I looked down to see egg yolk all over me.

Dimitri looked proud and there was also amusement twinkling in his eyes, "What happened?"

"I planned for Eddie to pick an idea out of my book and basically all he had to do was get bunches of Novice's and pelt as many Guardians with eggs as you can. You know the book I was writing in when I held you captive..." Understanding crossed his features and there was a small gasp coming from behind him.

"You held my brother captive _and_ did this to the Guardians?" It was Viktoria and she looked so awe-struck. I nodded at her and I swear she might have fainted, Dimitri steadied her.

"Um Belikov maybe you should get her inside..." Alberta said, helping me up. "Or take her to Kirova and get her sorted before she really does faint" I laughed.

"Alberta this is my sister, Viktoria..." Dimitri said and shock crossed Alberta's features much like it had to mine.

"Nice to meet you" she stammered, Alberta nodded and I helped Dimitri carry Viktoria inside.

"Hey Viktoria, give me a hug..." I said, pulling her close and rubbing yolk all over her clothes. She squealed and tried to push me away which made me fall on the floor laughing. Dimitri looked delighted that we were getting along.

"Now I have to shower..." she mumbled, smiling at me and helping me out.

"Let's go see Kirova; I have to warn you she is a bit of a nut and she hates me...a lot"

"Rose..." Dimitri said warningly. I smiled at him and linked my arm with Viktoria's before pulling her to Kirova's office.

"What is your Russian nickname?" I asked her during the walk

"Vika"

"Okay, I'll call you that. It sounds better than the American Version..." I replied

"What would the American one be?" she asked

"Vikki or Tori" Dimitri was walking silently beside me and as we pushed open the common doors everyone stopped eating and looked at us. Through the bond I could feel Lissa's jealousy and hurt but I shrugged it off, gripped Vika's hand and pulled her along to Kirova's office door.

Dimitri knocked and opened the door, "We have the new student..." He said before standing against the wall, pulling me with him.

"Please take a seat and welcome to St. Vladimir's Academy. May I ask what your name is?" Kirova said, politely. If only she was that nice to me...

"I'm Viktoria Belikova" Vika said with pride, much like Dimitri's. Kirova faltered for a moment and looked at Dimitri, whom had his Guardian mask on.

"I assume you are Guardian Belikov's relative?" Vika nodded at her, "Well then, here is your new uniform and dorm key and number. I will assign Miss Hathaway to looking after you and helping you settle in. She shall show you to your classrooms and help with any questions or help you may have or need." Vika thanked Kirova and all three of us walked out of her office.

"What number is your dorm?" I asked

"Eighteen" she said, reading off the paper.

"That's a floor down from me. I'll show you there first so you can get cleaned up..." I mumbled, leading her out of the commons where every gaze was on us.

"Do they always stare like that?" Vika asked

"They'll get over it" Dimitri was following us wordlessly still. I looked up at him, "you okay?" I asked, even though it was obvious by the way he was glowing.

"I'm fine" He smiled down at me and Viktoria. Once we reached her dorm she opened it hesitantly with the key to find it empty; much like me she didn't have a roommate.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast; Dimitri can give me the day off so I can help you out..."I said elbowing Dimitri in the ribs.

"Uh... yeah" He murmured, awkwardly.

"Okay, thanks Rose! It was nice to meet you" Vika smiled at me

"You too" She hugged me goodnight and closed her door after also hugging Dimitri. He followed me up to my dorm, not speaking the whole way. I walked into my room, leaving the door open knowing that he would follow me in and close it. I pulled off my yolk covered uniform and ran my fingers through my sticky hair, "Oh god, I'm a mess!" I dropped my hands by my side, over exaggeratedly.

"You look beautiful, as always..." Dimitri murmured from behind me. I spun around and laughed.

"Right," I said, sarcastically.

"I should go... I'll see you around tomorrow." He pulled me into a hug

"I wouldn't be so sure, Comrade. I'm stealing Viktoria and we're going incognito to get pay back for all those laps you made me run and god knows what sort of brotherly acts you did to Vika..." I joked

"Yippee!" He said with fake enthusiasm. Dimitri pulled me into a passionate kiss and pulled away before we ended up in the bed again. I yawned and he smiled at me, "Get some rest, Roza. I love you"

"I love you too" And with that he left my room.


	7. Payback

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews!**

**I really appreciate it...**

**-Tas**

"_I love you too" And with that he left my room._

Official Guardian/Novice War Day 1:

This morning I didn't bother dressing into my uniform and instead chose some black skinny jeans, a black hoodie and used some black lipstick that I bought for Halloween a few years back to draw two black army stripes on each cheek. After I was presentable I slipped down the floor to Vika's room and knocked.

"Hey Rose" She greeted, stepping aside. Viktoria was already in her uniform and I shook my head at her.

"Get changed..."

"What?" she was confused

I smiled at her, "We're getting pay back on Dimitri... I want revenge for all the training he makes me do and well you're his sister I'm sure he has irritated you a lot too." Vika smiled and had a dangerous glint in her eye.

"I'll get changed and then we'll go, what do you have in mind?" She grabbed out some black clothes, much like mine and headed to the bathroom to change.

"Well we are going to target Dimitri and also Stan Alto..." Vika nodded, "Okay Dimitri's prank is going to be this..." I pulled out some glue, craft googly eyes, pipe cleaners, glitter and a camera, "We sneak into his room when he's gone and glue these eyes to anything, toilet's, showers, cups, bed, and etcetera. Then we'll use the pipe cleaners to make arms on things such as pen's, toothbrush, and hair brush etcetera and also we will put glitter all over the floor. I will then place my camera in a hidden spot and record a video and we'll see what his reaction is to everything," Vika cracked up laughing as she came out of the bathroom.

"That's genius!" She gasped between fits of laughter, "Now what about this Stan guy?" She said

"I'm going to break into his room and steal a bag full of his underwear and write 'With love from Stan Alto' on them and hang it on other Guardian's doors." Vika giggled again and I smiled at her.

"Let's go then!" Her enthusiasm wrapped around me.

"Stan is on duty, I saw him five minutes ago so we'll do him first..." She nodded and I lead her out of her room and out around the back of the building to the Guardian wing. I looked up at the window until I recognised Stan's. It was on the second level and I used the drain pipe to haul myself up there. Vika threw up a bag for me to shove his underwear into and once I was done I dropped it back out the window to her. Suddenly I heard the doorknob turn and I swore silently before jumping out the window, not even getting a chance to cover my tracks.

"Run!" I gasped once I hit the ground, Vika helped me up and we ran around the corner before anyone could catch us. We burst into laughter as we gasped for air. Viktoria threw me the bag full of Stan's underwear and I wrinkled my nose in disgust before slinging it over my shoulder and pulling her back up to my room, "Grab a permanent marker and let's start writing..." I grabbed out one of my old detention slips from Stan and tried to imitate his handwriting as good as possible.

"This is so much fun!" Vika exclaimed, "I like the thrill of not know whether we'll get caught or not. I'm glad I met you..." I laughed.

"My life is always this exciting and now I have a partner in crime," I stated.

"Yeah so when Dimka punishes you I will have a very stern sibling-like word with him..." I laughed; I was never worried about Dimitri punishing me because I know he loves me and only does it to keep up his mentor facade.

"I'm done..." I said putting the underwear back into the bag.

"Almost," she said sticking her tongue out in a concentrating manner, "Okay done!" Vika shoved the underwear in the bag and I pulled her back over to the Guardian Wing and started to hang them on the door. The whole time we were trying to stifle hysterical laughter once we reached Dimitri room I smiled and hung the underwear on there.

"This is Dimitri's room..." I whispered and Vika beamed at me before pulling me along and helping with the last few pairs. When we were done we headed to the stairs and we were about to leave but I decided that if I screamed it would make it funnier. "I'm going to scream so get ready to run down the stairs once they emerge" I warned her.

"Okay," She nodded. I screamed out loudly and all the Guardians flew out of their rooms whether they were awake or not. I started to laugh and took a photo of the look on their faces while Viktoria pulled me away before they saw us. Once we reached the novice room we fell to the floor in hysterics.

"Did you see their faces?" She nodded, clutching her sides and gasping for air. I grabbed the camera out of my pocket and searched for the picture. We started laughing even harder as we observed the scared, shocked and disgusted faces of the Guardians.

"Okay, time for Dimka..." Vika sighed; I agreed and went into her room, re-filling the back with the glitter, googly eyes, pipe cleaners, glue and camera. "Let's go..."

As we reached Dimitri's room we stood there for a moment, his door still had the underwear hanging there which meant he probably wasn't here. "I'll go in first and check; you hold the bag and hide around the corner." Vika nodded and hid while I knocked on the door. Nothing; I knocked again but still got nothing, "Dimitri?' I said in an innocent voice but still got nothing so I guess he wasn't there. Viktoria peeked around the corner and I beckoned her over. Dimitri's door was locked and I sighed, searching my pockets for his spare key he gave me.

"Why do you have a key?" Vika asked

"Because I'm his student..." she didn't question it and I opened the door and immediately scoped the place out before inviting her in. We took out the googly eyes and started gluing them to every surface we could find. I glued them to the, bed's headboard, toilet, closet, desk, mirror, chair, anything I could find while Vika started to use the pipe cleaners to make arms and eyes for his pen's and his laptop. I found a glass of water on his bedside table and stuck some eyes on it, giggling.

"Are you done?' Vika asked

I nodded, "Make sure everything is where you found it..." I murmured as I spread glitter all over the floor. Vika checked everything before grabbing out the camera and setting it in the corner of the room behind a pot plant, where he will never find it. We stifled some more laughs as we exited his room and just waited.

"Let's go get some lunch since we missed breaky..." Vika said. She linked her arm with mine, like we had done yesterday and entered the commons for food. Once we had our food we walked over to the Novice table and I took a seat beside Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, this is Viktoria, Dimitri's sister, Viktoria this is Eddie, my best friend." They shook hands and exchanged greetings before we started telling him about our pranks this morning.

"That is so something you would do, Rose!" Eddie exclaimed as all the Novice's burst into hysterics.

"I'll show you guys the photos and footage we got as soon as we redeem my camera from Dimitri's room." I told them all, standing, "Eddie can you look after Vika while I go and see if Dimitri has found his surprise yet?"

"Sure" He replied, smiling at Viktoria. Looks like somebody has a crush...

"Thanks" I said giving him a knowing look.

It didn't take me long to reach Dimitri's dorm and Stan's underwear no longer hung on his door so I knocked, no answer. "Dimitri?" I asked, but still no answer. I waited a moment and knocked harder.

"Yes?" Dimitri said, annoyed.

I smiled at him, "Hey Comrade," I purred, "Can I come in?"

Dimitri stepped inside, "It was you..." He mumbled as I walked past.

"What was me?" I asked, innocently

"I knew it was you right away, the clues you gave me last night and the way you are dressed now... I also know you're the one who hung Stan's underwear on everyone's door." Dimitri said it with amusement and as I looked around I realised he managed to clean a lot of it up. The eyes no longer stuck to ever surface and the glitter was swept into a pile near the wall.

I smiled, "You're so smart..." I walked over to the plant where Vika hid the camera. Thankfully he hadn't found it so I pulled it out and pointed the video at him, "Smile, Dimitri!" His composure faltered for a moment and I stopped filming. Dimitri stalked closer to me and I hid the camera in my pocket so that he couldn't take it from me.

"Rose..." He moved closer and I took a few steps back until he pounced, causing me to fall back on the bed. I squealed out of surprise and he started to tickle me.

"Oh... god... Dimitri...!" I screamed in between fits of laughter. He kept tickling me and I started to squirm, trying to break free and gasp for air. Then a bright idea came to mind, maybe if I moan and get him all turned on then he'll stop. I gained some control over my laughter and moaned sensually, watching him falter. In the brief hesitation I moaned again and smiled seductively, looking down at his growing excitement.

"Oh not fair, Roza!" He whined, positioning himself over me. I kissed him softly and pulled back.

"I have a proposition for you" He kissed me again

"And what would this be?"

"If you help me pull pranks on the Guardians then I won't pick on you but if you don't help me then you will be centre of my pranks and no sex." I poked his nose and he looked thoughtful before pulling me into another quick kiss.

"Okay..." He agreed, "What do I have to do?" He kissed down my neck.

"You have to get me into the Guardian block."

"Is that it?" He asked

"That's only for the first prank..." Dimitri pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Alright then," He agreed and I kissed him again, slipping my hands under his shirt until there was a knock on the door. We pulled apart and he walked over to his closet, pulling out some clothes.

"That will be Viktoria..." I murmured, "Take a cold shower and I'll tell her you're washing glitter off yourself." Dimitri chuckled and headed into the bathroom after giving me another kiss.

"Hey Vika...!" I greeted

"Hey, how did he take it?" she asked

"He was a little annoyed; I have the footage I was waiting for you to be here so I haven't seen it." I said, pulling her into the room and onto the bed.

"Oh thanks, where is Dimka?"

"In the shower washing glitter off his body" I smiled at her and she laughed

"Okay let's watch it..." I pressed playback and fast forwarded the video for about ten minutes until he finally entered the room. He was pinching Stan's undies in between his thumb and index finger and his nose was wrinkled in disgust. Dimitri threw them in the bin and started to take off his coat as he noticed the glitter.

"Chto... za... huy..." He said, slowly

"What did he say?" I asked Viktoria.

She giggled, "He said 'What the fuck?" really slowly" I focused back on the video and he was basically just looking around the room in annoyance.

"Rose..." he said, understandingly. That made me laugh; he was right he did know it was me. The rest of the video was just him cleaning so we fast forwarded it to the part where I was knocking on the door.

"Dimitri?" I said through the door and knocking harder. Dimitri mumbled something quietly before answering the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey Comrade, Can I come in?" My voice said

"It was you..." Dimitri said as I entered the scene.

"What was me?" It was like déjà vu.

"I knew it was you right away, the clues you gave me last night and the way you are dressed now... I also know you're the one who hung Stan's underwear on everyone's door." He replied.

"You're so smart..." My body said as I walked over to the camera and smiling into it before turning it on Dimitri, "Smile, Dimitri...!" Vika laughed as it ended and then as if on cue, Dimitri walked out of the bathroom dressed in a navy t-shirt, jeans and his usual coat. His hair was damp and pulled back into a pony tail.

"Enjoy our little surprise?" Vika asked, smiling.


	8. Traitor!

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews.**

**this is the last chapter I'm going to be uploading for tonight but there will be more for tomorrow.**

**You guys are really awesome for responding so well to this fanfic**

**-Tas.**

* * *

"_Enjoy our little surprise?" Vika asked, smiling._

"Come on" I said climbing off Dimitri's bed.

"Where are we going?" Viktoria asked

"We are going to get the Novice's and Dimitri is going to get us into the Guardian building" I beamed at her. Dimitri and Vika followed me out of the room and down to the commons.

"Eddie, assemble the Novice's in the dorm building. We have an attack to plan" He nodded and I walked out of the commons with Dimitri and Viktoria in tow.

"What's the plan Rose?" Vika asked

"You'll see..." I said as the Novice's entered the dorm and took a seat on the ground in front of me.

"What is Guardian Belikov doing here?" A number of them asked.

"Dimitri is here because he is going to get us into the Guardian building. Without him this prank won't work out..."

"How can we trust him?" Another person called out.

"Let me worry about that but for now I will explain the plan..." Everyone quieted down and listened, "I'm splitting you into groups of six which means we'll have thirty groups. Sort yourselves out" I murmured and almost immediately everyone was in a group of six or five, "Good now; Eddie's group will stick with me. The rest of you will secure every door and window on the first floor. Send at least one person from your group inside to scout the hallways and to alert us if anyone comes. If you are seen or chased pull this out," I pulled a paint gun out of my bag, "Squirt the Guardian and try to take them prisoner or run if they are a threat, this is only a distraction, they recover fast." Vika started to hand out paint guns and walkie talkies. "I'll contact you when the mission in complete."

"What exactly are we accomplishing?" Someone yelled out

"I'll explain at dinner..." I left their imaginations hanging and armed myself with a paint gun, water pistol and walkie talkie, Viktoria and Eddie did the same and Dimitri just followed.

"Rose can we know what we are doing...?" Eddie said as we entered my room.

"Dimitri is going to get us into the building and show us to the toilet block." I went to my closet and pulled out seven bottles of vinegar and some buckets, "We'll empty the toilet water into these and fill it with vinegar," I went back to my closet and grabbed out some boxes of bi-carb soda, "Then we'll fill the top with this so that when they flush the toilet it will cause a chemical reaction..."

"And overflow" Eddie concluded

I smiled, "Exactly"

"That's... gross!" Vika said

"Exactly," I repeated shoving the stuff into my bag and carrying the bucket, "We'll steal all the toilet paper too." I murmured to them and they nodded, "Come on Comrade, time to get us in..." I said as we left my room. Some people started to talk through the walkie talkie's saying that they were in position and 'coast clear' I laughed, this made me feel like a ninja. Dimitri took us around to a window.

"Climb in; it will lead you into a storage room..." I climbed in first and checked to see if it was clear before helping Viktoria climb in, followed my Eddie then Dimitri. We scoped out the halls and ran down it like a ninja would, bending down and moving stealthily. I pulled out my water pistol as we got to one of the corners and I checked the corner checking to see if it was clear before running down the corridor to the toilets.

"Okay, Dimitri you stay here and if anyone comes just say that the janitor told you to keep watch because he is cleaning with harmful products." I handed him my water pistol, "Shoot them if they try and go around you..." Dimitri chuckled but put the gun under his belt anyway. I gestures, Eddie and Viktoria in first and checked the hall to make sure no one was around while I pulled Dimitri into a quick kiss, "Thank you for doing this..."

"Anything for you, Roza" He said and I walked into the toilets.

"Alright we'll start with this one..." There were only three toilets in the room and I passed Eddie the bucket and he started to scoop water into it while I tipped it into the sink. Once it was empty I got out two bottles of vinegar and filled it up. Vika grabbed the bi-carb soda out of my bag and Eddie helped her pull the top off the toilet and she poured the whole contents in while I started to un-roll all of the toilet paper, only leaving a small amount on each one. I then ran to the next toilet and scooped out the water while Eddie tipped it down the sink and Viktoria dealt with the toilet paper.

"This is fun" Viktoria said, tipping the vinegar in while Eddie did the bi-carb.

"Life is fun with Rose around," Eddie winked at me and I laughed before heading over to the next toilet while I was scooping the water out somebody called through on the walkie talkies saying that they have POW and that they Guardians are onto us.

"Alright, stay hidden. It's too risky to take anymore POW's" I whispered back through the talkie.

"We're done here, Rose." Eddie said

"Dimitri, can we come out...?" I asked through the walkie talkie.

"Yes" He murmured.

"We have two more POW's" Ryan called through the talkie.

"Good" I said back and exited the toilet block while still checking. Dimitri lead us back over to the storage room window that we entered through and I sent Eddie and Vika through first and told them to make a run for it, "Retreat." I said through the walkie talkie. I looked up at Dimitri, "thank you" I said again.

He smiled at me and climbed out of the window before I did so that he could help me. "I love you Roza" He said as he sat me down on the ground.

"Love you too," He took my hand and we sprinted away from the Guardian building and back to the dorm building.

"Where do we take the prisoners?" Someone whispered through the talkie

"Cabin's on the edge of campus. Tie them up, gag them, blindfold them, do whatever but make sure they don't escape." I replied. Dimitri and I had just rounded the corner when it started to rain; I didn't mind, I liked the feel of the water on my face.

"Rose I'll help you with one more mission but then I'm changing teams..." Dimitri said, looking up at the rain.

"Okay" I agreed sitting down against the wall.

"So what else do you have planned?" Dimitri sat beside me, we were both soaked.

I shrugged, "I'm still planning."

"Okay well I have to go; I'll see you tomorrow" Dimitri stood up, helping me to stand also. He looked around to make sure no one was in sight and he kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Okay" I agreed before heading to the commons for dinner, not caring if I'm soaking wet.

**DPOV**

I ran towards the Guardian building after leaving Rose. I just got a sudden idea of a prank to pull on the Novice's.

"Petrov" I said, running into her office.

"What is it?" She asked

"I have a prank to pull on the Novice's..." I said, evilly.

"What is it?" She repeated

"In the morning, before they eat breakfast we should move anything out of the commons that we don't want covered in paint and we'll move all the Moroi to the feeders block and when the Novice's least expect it we'll ambush them and shoot them with paint guns and water pistols," Alberta appraised my idea for a moment and then smiled.

"Nice thinking, we'll put this plan into action tomorrow... Oh and also, do you have any idea why the toilets overflowed earlier? Moroi said that when they entered they picked up the scent of vinegar" I pretended to look thoughtful for Alberta's benefit.

"Rose" I said.

Understanding clicked in on her features. "Of course" she said. After that I walked off to get some dinner.

"Hey Belikov...!" Stan called; I walked over to his table.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear what Rose did?" He said; I shook my head, "Apparently she filled the toilet with vinegar and bi-carb soda and made it explode once you flushed it. Celeste was the unfortunate one to figure it out..." I chuckled.

Just then Yuri walked up to us and threw underwear at Stan, "I'm not interested in you Stan" He said before walking off. Stan stared in shock before looking down at his underwear and blushed.

"She hung it on every Guardians door..." I explained, not exposing Rose but he seemed to know it was her anyway.

"Of course she did." He growled and stormed off to his room which made me laugh.

**RPOV**

After dinner I headed back to my room and took a warm shower and thought of Lissa. I hadn't seen her in days and I've been trying to ignore the bond. I could feel that she was angry at me and jealous that I had Viktoria but this is what she wanted, hopefully I'll get a chance to talk to her.

I drifted off into a dreamless sleep and welcomed the peace it bought me.

In the morning I awoke to a knock on my door; I pushed myself out of bed and answered it.

"Hey" Dimitri said, eyeing my choice of clothing which wasn't really that much, just bra and panties.

I rubbed my eyes, "Hey"

"I came to take you to breakfast..." He murmured; I walked back into my room and got dressed in denim shorts and a red tank top.

"Thanks" I said as we entered the commons. The next thing that happened took me by surprise because it all happened in slow motion. Guardians dressed in black burst in all the open windows, firing paintballs at every Novice in the room and Dimitri grabbed my waist and pulled my body against his, aiming a water pistol against my temple. I hadn't realised why until now, it's because Eddie had shot out of his seat to protect me.

"Take one step further and I shoot," Dimitri threatened, Eddie froze and I laughed. Dimitri was treating this like a real situation.

"You traitor...!" Someone yelled out before getting pelted with another paintball. The entire Novice population were covered in a variety of colourful paints unlike me; I was untouched.

"Take as many POW's as you can!" Dimitri commanded and some of the Novice girls started to scream and run out of the place before the Guardians could get a hand hold on them, "Come on Roza" He whispered in my ear, still holding the pistol to my head. I walked backwards with him obediently and shot a smile at Eddie who smiled back. Little did Dimitri know; I was armed. I reached my hand into my pocket and grabbed out my small water pistol full of red paint. I nodded at Eddie and he looked around, making eye contact with the Novice's.

"Now!" he yelled, all the Novice's pulled out paint guns and shot at the Guardians while pushing table's onto their side for shields. I shot Dimitri in the stomach with my gun and he grunted. I spun around quickly pushing the gun away from my head and kicking him in the chest. Dimitri stumbled and I shot him in the stomach with a bigger gun that Eddie slid to me across the floor. I felt paintballs being shot into my back and the pain was only mild. I kept shooting at Dimitri and once he fell; I straddled him and zip tied his hands together before gagging him. He chuckled and I could see that he was proud of me. I dragged him along the floor which was an effort on my part.

"Jeez how much do you weigh?" I heaved. Eddie saw me struggling and I was getting pelted with paint hard and it was starting to hurt. Eddie army rolled over to my side and helped pull Dimitri out the doors. "Let's get him to the cabin..." I panted. We dragged him all the way over to the old cabin and I tied him up to the chair before sitting down in front of him and rubbing my sore arm.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Eddie asked, taking odd his vest.

"I got pelted, pretty hard..." I groaned, wiping the paint off my bruised arm.

"Wear this in case you get shot at again" He said; I thanked him and slipped the hard vest over my chest. It reminded me of one of those black SWAT team vests. I headed to Dimitri and pulled his earpiece and microphone off of him and frisk searched him for weapons. I found two water pistols full of paint, a stake and a real gun. I sat them on the table while Eddie kept guard outside the cabin. After a while more Novices' dragged over Guardians and we tied them to chairs much like Dimitri. I gagged them and frisk searched them all as well until eventually we had a table full of real and fake weapons.

"How many have we lost?" I asked, glancing at the ten Guardians we held captive.

"Three..." Vika said. I looked over at her, noticing she was covered in paint and had black striped on her cheek like the rest of the Dhampirs.

"Can I use your black lipstick?" She handed it to me and I drew to perfect lines on my cheeks and walked over to Dimitri. He started to struggle as I got closer and he tried to talk but it was muffled, "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked and he tried to talk again. I chuckled and started to draw lines on his cheeks like mine but also added a line that skimmed down his nose.

Dimitri murmured something that sounded like "You'll pay for this Rose" and I just smiled at him.

"You should have known that I would have figured it out." I told him, innocently.

"Rose they're here!" Eddie called.

It's Game time.


	9. Kiss in the rain

**You guys are so awesome for the nice reviews.**

**I thought I would answer some questions...**

**Karaoke-Kitten: Yes I did get these pranks from , I'm not very original, sorry.**

**XswimchickX: I deleted St. Basil's Academy because I didn't really have much of a story line; I'm not going to be re-uploading it. Sorry.**

**Belikovs-babe: Yes I do sleep, haha. I'm on school holidays at the moment so I stay up till about 4am writing and uploading then I sleep until about 3pm and write again.**

**Avecado: Thanks for your suggestion, I think I'll use it :)**

**And thank you to everyone else for the awesomely nice reviews, (Is awesomely a word? eh) Anyway. Thankyou so much!**

**-Tas.**

**Disclaimer Applies.**

* * *

_It's Game time._

Official Guardian/Novice War day 2:

"Viktoria, take the windows, Ryan go and help Eddie. I'll stay here and watch the Guardians..." I ordered and in a matter of seconds they were all in position.

"Rose we might need you out here!" Somebody called through the walkie talkie.

I looked over at Dimitri, "I can't leave, and Belikov will escape besides they want me..." I replied back

"Rose!" Vika called out; I looked over to her and saw her pointing to a window. I nodded and crept over to the wall, pulling out my paint gun. When I peaked around the corner I could see a Guardian dressed in black who had snuck in through the window. As he got closer to the corner where I was standing I shot him at close-range in the most painful place for a man. He grunted and doubled over in pain.

I laughed and straddled him so that I could zip tie his hands, "Vika lock the window again!" I said, dragging the heavy Guardian into the room with the rest. "God, what do you people eat?" I heaved much like I had done when I dragged Dimitri here. When we came into view with the other Guardians all the males grunted in discomfort, probably trying to imagine how painful it was to get shot there. I looked around and realised there were no more chairs so I zip tied his legs and changed the cuffs on his hands so that they were stuck to a chair's leg. I straddled the Guardian and frisk searched him, pulling out all his weapons and as I ran my hands down his body I could feel his excitement building against my thigh.

I got up in disgust, "Sicko!" I hissed at him. He must have been one of the newly recruited Guardians because I didn't recognise him and he was really young. The Guardian moved his legs so that he was sitting in a ball and his erection wasn't visible.

"Rose we really need you" Eddie panted through the talkie.

"Alright, get Ryan in here to help Viktoria." I waited a moment by the window until Ryan climbed in.

"Don't exit through the door they have it secured." He told me; I nodded at him and concealed some more paint guns on my body. I headed around to the windows and opened them so that I could shoot outside. A few of the paint balls managed to come in and hit me. I felt like one of those Army officers in the wars. Just then the front door burst open, Alberta and Celeste barged in and tried to untie people.

I ran up to them and started to shoot like a mad woman and they were retreating, but not after untying Dimitri, "Shit!" I cursed.

"Retreat...!" Alberta said through her microphone. The Guardians started to back off and when I checked out the window I saw that they were running out of the woods.

"Okay so we lost one Guardian which means we still have eleven in here..." I surveyed

"We got five POW's outside" Shane called

"Good, bring them in and tie their legs and feet up to chair legs" I called back, "Ryan, Eddie you guys are on duty for tonight. I'm going to scope out the woods and see if any Guardians are hanging around." Eddie and Ryan nodded before taking positions against the wall. I had paint all over my body and decided I needed to wash up but honestly there was no point, in case we're ambushed again. The war between the Guardians and Novice's had gone on for hours and I was surprised to see that it was dinner time. I shrugged and headed towards the commons not caring what they thought of my clothes.

I also saw other Novice's doing the same as me and not caring to shower or change. I unzipped Eddie's vest and just let it hand on my shoulders loosely. "Hey guys, good work out there," I said as I sat down with some food. Lissa's shock at my appearance was evident in the bond and also a little worry in case I was hurt.

"Who is on shift tonight?" Shane asked

"Eddie and Ryan, I'm going to take them some dinner once I'm done here," I said pointing to my half finished dish, "Then I'm going to scout the woods and see if there are any stray Guardians. I want all you guys to get a good night's sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." I stood up and headed back to the food buffet and grabbed enough food for Eddie, Ryan and the Guardians.

It was raining extremely heavy outside and the occasional thunder and lightning would cross the sky. "Hey Rose" Eddie said, eyeing the food as I struggled to open the door. Ryan came over to help me set it all on the table.

"I got enough for you and the Guardians; I don't know how you are going to feed them so you can figure that out" I had paint dripping off my clothes because the rain had made it runny.

"Thanks" They said as they dug in. After that I left and started to scope out the woods. I walked from the east side to the west side without running into any Guardians and the storm was becoming really bad. The wind and rain had picked up, the thunder was becoming louder and the lightning was almost touching the ground.

I knew I needed to take cover so I headed to the Cabin that Tasha had stayed in, the very same where I lost my virginity. I walked up to it and opened the door carelessly before becoming frozen in the door. Before me stood Dimitri who had jumped into an offensive crouch and Lissa sat on the couch nearby in shock. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed, running back out of the cabin. I knew Dimitri was following me because I could hear his footsteps, splashing in the puddles and the next thing I knew I was on the ground with him straddling me.

I struggled but couldn't break free, "I have you Roza, and you can stop fighting!" He shouted over the rain. I sighed and stood up. My hands were cuffed and he was guiding me back to the cabin.

"Dimitri!" I yelled over the pouring rain; he turned to face me and I pulled my arms over his head since I couldn't wrap them around, I pulled his head down to eye level and he moved his hands to my hips, "I love you" I shouted. Water dripped from his lips and nose, onto my face.

"I love you to, Roza" He shouted back and kissed me. I know it sounds so cliché but I really felt like I was in one of those romantic movies. His hands moved from my hips to the small of my back and pressed me closer. When our tongues touched heat coursed through my veins and the moved into a delicate dance.

I pulled back and rested my forehead on his, "Let's go" I murmured, loud enough for him to hear over the rain. He took my hands from his neck and laced his fingers with one which caused his hand to be in between mine since I was cuffed. Dimitri pulled me back to the cabin and once we were inside he went to start a fire so that we could dry off.

I noticed Lissa was still sitting on the couch where we had left her, staring in amazement, "Hey..." she said wearily.

"Hi Liss," I felt emotionally weak with her here. I wanted to cry and make her forgive me because I needed my best friend more than anything and going almost two weeks without her killed me inside.

"What happened to you?" She asked

I looked down at my colourful clothes and cuffed hands, "Dimitri planned an attack on the Novice's but I planned ahead and it turned into a paintball fight and then the Guardians retreated and here we are..." I shrugged, but it looked awkward because of my hands.

"Oh" she said

I turned to Dimitri, where he sat with his eyes closed. "Hey Comrade, can you untie me?"

"No." His eyes remained closed

"Please?"

"No."

"Let's make a deal..."

"No." He repeated

I groaned and sat on the floor, against the wall. "Hey Liss do you reckon you could—"

"Not a chance. I'm still angry at you..." Lissa shot at me.

I stood up again and glared at her, "You don't think I know that! I try to explain but you won't even give me the chance too!"

I had hurt her; I didn't need a bond to tell me that, "Rose, I just need time"

"You said that a week ago and honestly you haven't really done much about it!" the venom in my words was unmistakeable.

She shot up from her seat, "You don't think I know that!" Lissa hardly ever lashed out like this, "I have every right to be annoyed at you"

"No you don't..." I mumbled, sliding back down the wall and putting my head in my hands.

"After everything I have done for you but you still didn't tell me!" I looked up at her.

"Everything...? You haven't done anything for me! You went crazy and used compulsion on people, Lissa, I left the school for you, I take your depression away on a daily basis for _you_, I train to protect you; I will not have a normal life and do normal things because of this. I gave up everything for _you_!" My mood was becoming dark and twisted so I tried to calm myself down before I really hurt someone. I was fully aware of Dimitri hearing this whole thing so I took a deep breath.

"Well I'm sorry that I am such a burden on you" Lissa was crying; I could hear it in her voice.

"Don't cry, Liss" I said, softly "I don't like upsetting you; I'm sorry but I don't know what you want from me when I already gave you everything..."

"I want Rose, _my_ Rose; the one that ran away with me, the one that wasn't afraid or logical, and my best friend!" She cried out

"I'm still me; I just don't have time for it anymore" I reasoned

"You don't have time for your own self?" Lissa questioned, sitting down beside me.

I shook my head at her, closing my eyes. "I'm soaking wet but I'm going to hug you anyway..." I joked, pulling her into my side.

She chuckled before sniffling, "Okay" We were quiet for a moment as I rested my head against hers, "I love you Rose" She whispered, "You're the only family I have."

"I know Liss..." I opened my eyes to see Dimitri looking at me. His eyes were filled with pride, love and happiness. The storm outside was getting worse so I pulled Lissa away from the window. "Come on Dimitri, untie me!" I begged for the fourth time in less than a minute.

"No Roza" He chuckled

I groaned and collapsed on the bed, making it wet. "Well if you're not going to untie me then help me get this vest off... I need to dry" He stood up and walked over to me.

"That's not going to come off unless I untie you" He said, sitting beside my head. I sighed and gave him a pleading look. "Rose don't look at me like that... it's hard to resist"

"That's the point" I pouted. Dimitri sighed grabbed a knife out of his pocket to cut the zip ties, "Thank you!" I said jumping up and giving him a hug.

"You're my POW after the storm though..." He reasoned, placing a hand on the small of my back.

"Okay," I sighed, pulling back and looked at an amused Lissa.

_You really love him don't you...?_

I nodded at her and she smiled.

"You two better not come up with a silent escape plan," Dimitri looked a little paranoid and we both laughed. Suddenly the lights flickered and there was a loud clap of thunder before everything blacked out. Lissa screamed and I tried to calm her down.

"Shh, Liss, it's okay. It's just a blackout, calm down!" I pulled her into a hug while Dimitri searched for some source of light. I glanced out the window and saw that the lightning was shooting across the sky and became dangerously close to the ground, "Dimitri"

He turned to look at me, "Are you okay?"

"It's really bad" I pointed to the hail outside and he turned to look. Another deafening clap of thunder passed, making Lissa scream again. Dimitri walked over to us, forgetting about the light since our sight had adjusted. He sat beside me and clutched my hand, comfortingly. We sat there in silence listening to the hail and thunder before finally Lissa calmed down. "Come on Liss, you should get some sleep..." I lead her over to the bed and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Don't leave me" she begged

"I'm not going to, I'll be on the couch if you need me," I called back over the loud pour of the rain on the roof. I pulled Dimitri over to the couch and sat down beside him. He lied down on his side, pulling me down beside him and wrapping his arms around my waist.

We lay how we always did, with my back pressed against his chest. His head nuzzled into my neck and I heard him murmuring soothing sentences in Russian. "I love you Roza" He said for the second time tonight.

"I love you too"


	10. Honey I love you!

"_I love you too"_

In the morning I awoke to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup. I moaned and rolled over only to fall onto something hard and cold, "Fuck!" I swore.

"Rose, are you okay?" It was Lissa

"Where am I?" I asked, still half asleep.

"In the Cabin, don't you remember?" My head shot up and I met her worried, green eyes.

"Um... yeah I do now" I smiled at her and sat up rubbing my head. Lissa gasped, "What?" I said.

"What happened to your arms?" I looked down at my arms to see bruises forming and also on my legs. When I twisted my body I realised my torso was throbbing so I lifted my shirt to see more bruises.

"It's from the paintballs, they pelt into you pretty hard" I stood up and walked over to Dimitri, whom was cooking.

"Let me heal you!" She gushed

"No!" I said a little too loudly, "No" I repeated.

Lissa looked confused, "Okay..."

Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side, "How are you feeling?"

"Just a bit of throbbing pain..." I shrugged and walked over to the window and opened the curtain. The sun was setting over the horizon and everything glistened with water.

Dimitri and I ate breakfast in silence while Lissa had a small glass of blood.

Dimitri's phone started to ring and he checked caller idea, "Hello?"

**DPOV**

"Belikov, find Rose and tell her we are taking all Novice's and Guardian off campus to a training facility so we can finish the war." Alberta told me

"Okay" I hung up and put my phone away, "Rose you have to gather the Novice's, we're leaving campus and going somewhere else to finish the war. Your POW's will stay here and guard the academy." I explained; she nodded and stood up

"Where will we meet you?" She asked me

"At the front of the school; the bus will be waiting..." Rose gave me a quick kiss goodbye and pulled Lissa out of the cabin.

RPOV

I pulled Lissa over to my dorm and she sat on my bed as I changed into black clothes and drew black lines on my cheeks. Lissa handed me two paint guns and three water pistols. I also concealed my stake in a garter that I pulled on over my jeans so that it sat on my thigh.

"Have fun Rose" Lissa said, pulling me into a hug.

"I will thanks. Stay safe Liss. I'll see you when I return..." I returned the hug and she left my room to go find Christian. I grabbed my phone and sent Eddie a text to gather all Novice's at front the gate. On my way the gates I stopped in at the commons and grabbed an apple; I had an idea for a game to play on the bus.

"Hey" Eddie greeted, "What's with the apple?"

"We're going to play Apple of Discord on the bus."

Eddie laughed, "It's only a few hours trip..."

"To me... that's like a week" I said, walking over to the bus' entrance. Eddie and I were the last ones to board and he sat with Shane at the back while I sat next to Dimitri. "Hey Comrade"

"Hello" he looked at the apple and shook his head, "either you're hungry or you're planning something"

"I'm planning something, of course" I smiled at him.

The bus ride was loud and after we passed over the wards my headache was going strong. I sighed and stood up; making my way to the front of the bus, "Listen up!" I yelled, shutting everyone up. I held up my apple, "Who wants to play a little game?" Some people cheered. "Okay then, we'll play apple of discord, your partner can be the person sitting next to you," I gestured for Dimitri to come and stand beside me in the cramped walkway. "We have to hold this apple between our foreheads and listen to you guys shout out things for us to do. We cannot object to what you say and if we drop the apple we're out."

Dimitri bent down to my eye level and we placed the apple between our foreheads, "Go!" He instructed and at once about ten different accusations flew around.

"Okay one at a time!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Jump up and down once" Someone called, Dimitri and I managed to do it without dropping the apple and I laughed.

"Sit down on the floor" Eddie yelled; I gripped Dimitri's biceps and struggled to go down at the same time as him. I almost lost my balance but he caught me and made sure the apple didn't fall.

Once we were seated we tried to decipher other instructions, "Kiss!" Someone yelled; the whole bus eventually joined in chanting that one word. I sighed and tilted my head, making the apple drop on purpose. Everyone awed in disappointment and we took our seats handing the apple to the next couple.

Dimitri took the window seat and I spoke had a very loud conversation with Eddie for a while, considering he was at the back of the bus and I was in the middle section.

*Two hours later*

"How much longer...?" I moaned into Dimitri's shoulder.

"We still have another whole hour" I groaned and yelled out into the noisy bus.

"Let's play another game!" Dimitri chuckled softly and I stood up, pulling Eddie with me.

"Let's play 'Honey, I love you'" Eddie suggested, everyone agreed.

"How do you play that?" Shane asked

"You have to pick someone and say 'Honey, I love you, won't you give me a smile?' and they have to reply saying 'Honey I love you but I just can't smile' If they smile then they are it, if they don't then the same person is still up" I explained

"I'll go first" Eddie said, turning to me. "Honey..." He stroked my cheek and I bit my lip to stop from laughing, "I love you, won't you give me a smile?"

"Oh Honey, I love you but I just can't..." I cracked up laughing at the heartbroken look he gave me

"You're it!" He cheered, sitting down. I looked around the bus for my next victim and found Ryan.

"Oh Ryan, sweetheart" I climbed onto his lap and put my hands on his cheeks, "I love you my dear, won't you give me a—oh you smiled!" I jumped off his lap and went back to my seat.

Ryan stood up and chose a guy which just added to the hilarity, "Oh honey, I love you, won't you give me a smile?" He said it in a girly voice which made the Novice laugh. I didn't know his name and I zoned out for a while until Meredith walked up to Dimitri awkwardly; I'm guessing she was it.

"Honey, I love you, won't you give me a smile?" She asked; Dimitri's lips twitched but then he slipped his Guardian mask back into place.

"Honey, I..." He looked at me and smiled; Meredith sighed in relief and took her seat. Dimitri cupped my face in his hands, "Honey, I love you, won't you give me a smile?" He asked with such seriousness.

It was easy for us to confess our love without smiling, "I love you too Sweetheart," I placed my hand on his chest, "But I just can't smile!" I said it dramatically which made some people laugh. Dimitri growled and reluctantly stood up, choosing his next victim –Alberta.

"Oh Alberta, if only you knew the things you did to me!" He dropped to his knees, dramatically which made me laugh, "I love you, won't you bless me with your beautiful smile?" All the Novice's were laughed and even Alberta's lips twitched.

"Sorry Belikov, I love you but I just can't smile..." She shrugged and he sighed before picking Eddie as his next victim.

"Honey...!" He exclaimed, taking Eddie's hands in his, Eddie looked scared, "I love you, won't you give me a smile?" Eddie cracked up laughing and Dimitri sighed in relief before taking his seat back next to me. Eddie went around to a majority of people and none of them had laughed so he decided to pick on me.

"Oh Rose, if only you knew about my love from the moment we met..." He dropped to his knees and kissed my hands which made me giggle. "Finally...!" He exclaimed. I stood up and looked around the bus as my gaze fell on Stan. Time to annoy him...

"Stan, my love" I said it with a straight face which made everyone laugh, considering that they knew we hated each other, "I never meant all those things I said to you... I love you. Smile, my dear...!"

He grimaced, "Yeah yeah," I took his hands in mine and played with his fingers, seductively. He smiled like an idiot and I headed back to my seat, shuddering.

I leaned against Dimitri's shoulder and decided to get some sleep.

"Roza wake up, we're here" Dimitri nudged me gently and I groaned, opening my eyes. Out the window I could see that it was raining and we were in the middle of nowhere. Tree's surrounded the obstacle course.

"This is our war grounds, huh?" I asked

"Yes" I got out of my seat and stumble off the bus to be caught by Eddie.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Alright listen up! We are here today because it is the final day of the war. We will all have lunch before we start. Whoever has the most POW's at the end of the day wins the war!" Alberta announced. We all cheered and the Guardian's split away from the Novice's so that we sat at separate tables.

"I'm going to sit with the Guardians to make them on edge..." I told Eddie.

"I'll come with you" We both walked over to the table and almost instantly they all froze and stopped planning strategy.

"Hey fella's" I gave them my man eater grin. The only female at the table was Alberta so I didn't worry too much about greeting her. "Don't mind us..." I waved at them to continue their conversation.

"What are you up to Hathaway?" Stan asked

"All will be revealed..." I said mysteriously with a giggle. I tied up my hair and started to eat my sandwich until the blonde guy with sapphire blue eyes and pale white skin beside me gasped. "What?" I asked.

"You... you're only a Novice" He said in shock

"Yeah... and?"

"You have two Molnija marks" He gasped again.

"Oh that..." I put my hand behind my neck where the two tattoos sat.

He seemed to recover, "What is your name?"

"Rose Hathaway." He dropped his fork and I laughed, "Okay seriously, what now?"

"Nothing..." He picked his fork up again and ate. I looked at Dimitri whom sat on his other side and I saw amusement in his eyes.

"Have you met my mentor Dimitri Belikov?" I asked the awe-struck Guardian. He dropped his fork _again_ and stared at Dimitri.

"_You're_ Guardian Belikov?" he said in disbelief; Dimitri nodded at him, "you mentor _the_ Rose Hathaway?" Dimitri nodded again, "Wow... I'm Guardian Connelly" He introduced

"Do you have a first name?" I smiled at him

"J-Jake" he stuttered

I extended my hand to him, "Nice to meet you Jake; I'm Rose" He shook my hand, hesitantly. I reached past him and took Dimitri's cola. "Thanks Comrade" I said; he just watched my arm recoil with his soda and take a sip. It was open and I'm guessing he only took a mouthful out of it because it was still pretty full.

"My pleasure," he said, sarcastically. Jake looked surprised that I just did that.

"Why do you look so shocked?" I asked him.

"Because I just met two of the most badass Guardians that are like, this—" he crossed his fingers together—"close." Dimitri and I laughed and Eddie nudged me.

"Rose lunch is almost over we should go secure our positions" he whispered in my ear. I stood up and took one more sip of Dimitri's cola before handing it back to him.

"Nice to meet you, Jake, see you around..." I patted his shoulder and walked off with Eddie in tow. Most of the Novice's had already left to hide in the surrounding forests. Eddie and I entered the trees and soon the table where the Guardians sat was no longer in view. I climbed up a tree wordlessly and waited. Our plan was to hide in trees while being armed with all sorts of things, water bombs, flour, vinegar, paint, and etcetera. We had to wait until we found victims and once they were in shooting range some people would jump down from the trees and attack while others stayed in the trees and tipped stuff on them as a distraction. Eddie and I are two of the people that will be doing the hand to hand combat which means it will be messy for us as well as the Guardians

"Everyone in positions...?" Ryan asked through our walkie talkies, "They just left the table... Belikov, some short blonde guy and Petrov are going your way Rose" the blonde guy must have been Jake. My muscles tensed, ready to jump out of the tree at first sight. I saw Alberta first walk first; she was armed with a water pistol and held it in front of her like James Bond. Jake was by her side looking a little more scared and kept jumping at every sound. Dimitri on the other hand was relaxed but still cautious. "Ready?" I whispered into the talkie.

"Ready." Everyone replied quietly. I waited until Dimitri was directly under my tree before pouncing and landing on him.

He fell to the ground so that I was straddling him, "Shane!" I screamed out. Next thing I knew it was raining flour, water bombs, paint, confetti and vinegar. Dimitri and I were covered in paint and the confetti stuck to us. Somebody dropped a water bomb right on top of us which made me laugh. Dimitri fought against me and managed to roll us over so that he was straddling me.

He held my hands and grabbed out some zip ties; I struggled while he was momentarily distracted and I managed to break my hands free just as someone tipped vinegar on us. We both smelt strongly of it and he chuckled. I wriggled away from him and grabbed out my paint gun and started pelting him in the stomach with it. Dimitri grunted and I got to my feet before pouncing again. The force knocked him to the ground and I grabbed some zip ties and cuffed his hands behind his back before wriggling my body down his until I reached his legs and tied them together as well.

I searched Dimitri's pockets and found a blindfold; I used it to gag him and managed to drag him behind some shrubs where Meredith and her friend sat, shooting paintballs at people. "Watch him" I ordered before helping Eddie against Jake. Somebody in the trees tipped a whole bag of flour on us three and it distracted Jake enough for me to knock him over and tie his hands up. Eddie took care of his legs while I searched for something to gag him with.

"Ryan is there anywhere to his our POW's?" I asked through the talkie. Eddie found something to gag Jake with and I dragged him away while Eddie helped take down Alberta.

"There is an old shed not a few metres from your location, I'll com help you drag the POW's" He replied. Just then Eddie came over dragging Alberta, who struggled against him. Jake and Alberta looked like worms, wriggling around whereas Dimitri just laid there, knowing he can't escape.

"Ryan is coming to help us; I'll drag Alberta because she is lightest" I murmured to Eddie. Grabbing her cuffed hands I started towards the trees. Eddie grabbed Dimitri and Ryan appeared to grab Jake.

"That's it there" Ryan pointed to the shed and I nodded, opening the door. Inside everything was covered in sheets and dust. I pulled the sheets off the couch and coughed before lifting Alberta onto it.

"Sit Belikov and Connelly on there" I said; they complied. "Shane head north to the abandoned shed about five metres from your tree" I ordered through the talkie.

About five minutes later, Shane showed up, "Stay on guard" Eddie said, handing him a paint gun.

"If they escape, message us" I said, dragging Eddie out of the shed, "Do you know if we have lost anyone?" I asked Eddie.

"Only one that I know of" I nodded at him and went around to the second group and helped them tie up Stan, Yuri and Celeste. Once we had them we made a painfully long journey back to the shed, hauling heavy ass Guardians.

"We got... more" I panted, after doing combat and dragging Guardians back and forth it's made me exhausted. Shane helped me drag them into the shed. "How many Novices' have we lost?" I asked into the walkie talkie.

"Four" Meredith replied; that was good numbers considering that we had seven Guardians. "There are four Guardians left, a lot of them are still at the academy because we captured them in the last fight" she explained.

"Ryan and I will stay and guard, Eddie and Shane you guys go and help them with the last four..." The left and I took a position by the door while Ryan stood by the windows. Every few minutes I would take a security walk around the shed to make sure the Guardian's weren't trying to get our POW's.

"You are pretty much leading us to victory Rose..." Ryan complimented; I laughed.

"Rose, Eddie and Shane have two more Guardians. They told me to give you head up..." Viktoria sent through the talkie.

"Thanks Vika." I walked out the door and walked a few metres before meeting them and helping haul the two Guardians. Once we were back inside the shed and we had finished frisk searching them we got an important message.

"They surrendered!" It was Meredith and Viktoria.

"What?" I asked, astonished.

"The last two Guardians surrendered!" The Guardians have never surrendered in a war before; they either win or die trying...

Everyone cheered and I smiled as Eddie picked me up into a hug. "We won!" I screamed, surprised. I kissed Eddie's cheek and ran outside to find Vika. She was doing a small victory dance near the shed and I laughed before jumping into her arms for a hug.

"I can't believe you lead us to victory so quickly!" She gushed

"Me either!" I grabbed her hand and ran back to the shed where the guys were all congratulating each other. I grabbed out Dimitri's pocket knife that I confiscated and started to cut the zip ties off the Guardians, setting them free. Dimitri gave me a look of pride as he left the shed.

Once all the Guardians were set free we headed back towards the bus. My clothes were wet and smelt like vinegar, much like Dimitri and the occasional other Dhampir. Confetti was stuck to my clothes and tangled in my hair while I also had flour all over my body. There were a few stripes of paint but it was covered by the white of the flour. Everyone sat in the same seats as before and I leaned my head against Dimitri's arm.

"You're the first Novice to ever lead them to victory..." He whispered in my ear and I smiled.


	11. Novice Victory

"_You're the first Novice to ever lead them to victory..." He whispered in my ear and I smiled._

We had been driving for about two hours and it was pouring rain outside. Most people were asleep and only the Guardians were awake. The bus started to slow and turn into a hotel.

"What's going on?" I asked Dimitri

"I don't know..." He murmured. Alberta stood up from where she sat at the front of the bus and started to wake people up. A number of people asked what was happening but they didn't explain until we were all off the bus and inside the lobby.

"The storm outside has become too dangerous to drive in. We will be staying here at this hotel until further notice. Can all the Guardians come to the front of the group, please" Alberta commanded.

Dimitri told me he would be right back and went to talk to her. I huddled in a group with Eddie, Viktoria, Shane and Ryan. "Rose, Viktoria and Eddie" Dimitri called; we all headed up to him, "Let's go check in..." He murmured.

It took us all about ten minutes to check in and head up to our room on the third floor. I was so tired that I stumbled straight to the bedroom and fell onto the soft double bed. In the other room I could hear Eddie and Dimitri sorting out sleeping arrangements, "I don't mind staying with Viktoria," Eddie's muffled voice said, "I'm sure Rose is already passed out and I can't deal with her restless sleeping; last time I shared a bed with her I woke up with bruises..." If I wasn't exhausted then I would have laughed.

"Okay you stay out here than..." Dimitri agreed. In the other room it was quiet and then I heard shuffling and the bedroom door closing, softly. "Roza" Dimitri nudged me and I moaned.

He sighed and picked me up, moving me over to the other side of the bed and brushing the hair off my face, "Did I put paint on the bed?" I mumbled

Dimitri chuckled, "No but I was going to see if you are up for a shower, we're both covered in paint and smell horrible"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around my neck, "I'm too tired..."

"I'll carry you then" He said, picking me up. I pulled my top off with the help of Dimitri and struggled out of my jeans. I looked in the mirror and laughed at the sight of me. Flour and confetti was stuck in my hair and I had stripes of paint all over my body.

"I look like shit" I started to pull the confetti out of my tangled hair as Dimitri ran his fingers down my back; I subconsciously moaned and looked at his reflection. His hands had stopped on my hips and his lips trailed kisses down my shoulder, brushing my hair aside.

"You look beautiful..." He whispered, trailing his hands up my back and unclasped my bra. I turned around as he slipped the straps off my shoulders and he pulled his shirt off. Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me over to the shower, using his free hand to turn on the water. I kissed his chest before unzipping his jeans. Dimitri stroked my sticky hair before adjusting the water and undressing completely.

"Aren't you worried about Eddie and Viktoria?" I asked, stepping under the water and into his awaiting arms.

Dimitri shook his head, "I locked the door and they were both really exhausted," He trailed kisses from my forehead down to my lips. I moaned softly and kissed him back eagerly, pulling him closer to me. The water ran down our bodies and I pulled back for air, only to have him kiss down my neck.

I reached behind him and grabbed the bar of soap, no matter how carried away I wanted to get right now, we both really smelt like vinegar. Dimitri stopped kissing and took the soap from my hands as I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner.

We cleaned ourselves up and washed the paint off our bodies and the vinegar out of our hair. I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair, getting the last of the conditioner out.

"Roza..." He whispered, tilting my chin towards him. Dimitri bent down and kissed my lips again but this time with a hungry passion that made my chest hurt in a good way. His arms wound around my waist and I pushed him against the wall.

We weren't wearing any clothes so the objective was quicker to get too. Dimitri kept reminding me to be quiet and when I felt the need to scream I bit into his shoulder. His high came shortly after mine and he shut off the water while trying to regain his breath.

"I love you, Dimitri" I whispered

"I love you too Roza..." He handed me a towel and headed back into the bedroom before bringing me back some clean clothes while he slipped on black satin boxes. I wordlessly got dressed into the white singlet and panties he had given me to sleep in.

Dimitri led me over to the bed and pulled the covers back. We fell into a dreamless sleep wrapped in each other's embrace.

**DPOV**

The next morning I was vaguely aware that Rose was wrapped in my arms, the usual way, her back pressed against my chest and my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Guardian Belikov...?" Someone was nudging my arm and I slowly opened my eyes. Eddie was standing beside the bed and reaching over Rose to awaken me.

"Huh?" I asked still disorientated from sleep. Eddie looked from me to Rose so I un-wrapped my arms from her waist, causing her to stir and roll over to face me.

"Guardian Petrov told me to wake you up and that we are all having breakfast in the dining hall before leaving, she wants all the Guardians back on campus ASAP." He said, nudging Rose. Eddie was still wearing his paint filled clothes but his shirt was missing.

"Thank you" I mumbled, sitting up. He left the room and I nudged Rose.

"What?" She groaned

"Breakfast..." I made my way to the bathroom and tied up my hair in a small pony tail. Some of the strands of hair wouldn't stay in and hung loosely around my face. That was when I noticed the bite mark on my shoulder; I knew Rose had bitten me but I didn't think it would leave a mark... It didn't last time.

"Shit!" She swore when she saw it, "I'm so sorry" Rose grabbed some wet tissue paper and started to wipe away the small amount of dried blood that was there.

"It's fine Roza." I assured her

"It looks painful... I didn't mean to—"

"Rose, I'm fine, it doesn't hurt, just calm down!" I placed my hand on her lower back and pulled her in for a hug. "Let's get dressed and go; the Novice's are waiting for us." I kissed her forehead and grabbed a shirt to pull on.

I had a feeling this would be one of those excruciating long days...

**RPOV**

Breakfast was quite the hilarity.

*Flashback*

"Hey let's grab some food and sit with the Guardians again..." I suggested to Eddie.

"You'll do anything to set them on edge," Eddie observed. We both grabbed a small plate of pancakes, some bacon and juice. I searched the dining hall until I found a table where Dimitri, Jake, Alberta and Stan sat, socialising. Eddie nudged me and pointed at them and we made our way over there.

"Hey again" I murmured, sitting beside Jake, "If swear to god if you drop your fork again I'll hit you" I mumbled to Jake.

He laughed, "I have a spoon this time so it's not exactly the same principle." I smiled at him and realised he was eating cereal. Eddie sat down on my other side and I realised that I was sitting across from Dimitri.

"Rose, why do you always sit with us?" Alberta asked

"Well my dear friend, to be honest... I only do it to annoy all of you." I smiled, sweetly at her.

Viktoria showed up then and sat beside Dimitri, "Hey Dimka, Rose, Eddie and... Guardians" She nodded at us all.

Dimitri greeted her in Russian, "Privet, kak delah?"

"I'm good..." She trailed off; staring at Eddie's and mine breakfast choice. "What the hell do you guys eat?"

I laughed, "Eddie always takes extra food because I steal his sometimes..."

She looked up at Eddie for the first time and blushed before looking away; something must have happened between them last night. I met Dimitri's gaze and I knew that he noticed it too, "Excuse us..." He murmured before pulling Vika away.

"Eddie what did you do?" I hissed

He pulled me away from the table, "We were both sleeping on the couch and we were talking and well... I kissed her and told her that I liked her," Eddie got all shy and nervous at the end.

"Eddie you're like a brother to me but Viktoria she's like my sister, if you do anything to hurt her than just remember that you will never have an opportunity for kids" She _is_ my sister; she just didn't know it yet. With the way things are going with Dimitri and I who knows, maybe I'll be part of his family one day.

"I know Rose..." Dimitri and Vika entered the room again and I pulled Eddie back to the table.

The awkward tension was obvious so I tried to break it up a bit, "So Comrade, how does it feel to get taken POW by your own student?"

His lips twitched and for a moment I thought I was going to get a smile, "It's sort of sad... But of course it could only be _you_ to tie us all up and lock us in a shed." He mumbled.

Jake laughed, "If Rose is so good then why do you still train her?"

I froze and my eyes shifted to Alberta, she looked thoughtful, "Your right Guardian Connelly. Rose has surpassed all her peers and to be honest she doesn't really need the training—"

"But I want to do it; it helps..." I cut in

"With what...?" Stan spoke for the first time this morning.

"My... issues; the shit I get from Lissa" I didn't realise I swore until I after I finished. Everyone was quiet for a moment and I wrinkled up my nose. The scent of vinegar and paint just got under my nose, coming from Eddie. I started to laugh and everyone except Eddie and Dimitri looked at me like I was a crazy person.

Suddenly, I got pulled into Lissa's head and I seriously did not want to see what was happening.

"That... was amazing" She sighed; Oh god! I have to get out of here. Lissa turned her head and I caught a glimpse of a naked Christian. I pulled back into my head and gasped.

"Son of a bitch...!" I closed my eyes and tried to shake the image out of my head.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked, concerned. I stood up and walked off to find the bathroom. Behind me I heard footsteps but I knew it would be Dimitri so I didn't bother turning around. Once I found the bathroom I pushed my way in and the footsteps stopped. In the mirror my reflection showed disgust and I washed my face with some cold water.

"Rose?" Viktoria asked.

"Hey sorry..."

"What happened?"

"Long story; I'll explain when we have time" I told her and walked outside to see Dimitri leaning against the wall, looking as sexy as ever.

"Rose, are you alright?" He was worried about me.

"Yeah can we just... go" My voice sounded annoyed.

"I'll go see," He walked away and left me there with Vika. I gave her a small smile and decided to ask about Eddie.

"So... you and Eddie huh...?" I elbowed her and she blushed

"It was just a kiss" She mumbled

"But, you like him right? I mean... Eddie is a great guy"

"Yes I like him" She smiled like a Cheshire cat at the thought of him.

"How did Dimitri take it?"

"Well I thought he would get angry; like he used to but surprisingly, he was happy for me. Dimitri said that as long as he wasn't Moroi then he would always be happy for me..." That's such a Dimitri-like thing to say.

"Let me guess what happened next; he hugged you and told you how happy he was and how proud he was, then he named all the great qualities about your personality and looks..."

Viktoria looked at me shocked, "How did you know that?"

"He does that to me when I'm upset..." I smiled at her and Dimitri returned.

"Alberta gave me keys to the car so that I can take you back early; I told her you weren't feeling well"

"Thanks"

"Why are you smiling like that?" He said with suspicion

"Because I'm happy for Vika...!" I pulled her into a hug and ruffled up her hair.

"Rose..." she blushed again and I elbowed her, playfully.

"I'll see you around"

*End of flashback*

And now here Dimitri and I sat, hands entwined and half way back to the Academy.


	12. Rose runs fast!

**Thanks for reading**

****

R&R

__

* * *

_And now here Dimitri and I sat, hands entwined and half way back to the Academy._

By the time we arrived back at the academy it was just after curfew and Dimitri escorted me back to my room before giving me a kiss goodnight and leaving. I took a long shower and welcomed sleep, longingly.

The next morning I woke up with warm arms around; I don't remember falling asleep beside anyone... My eyes flew open and I realised I wasn't in my room; it was Lissa's. Oh great; I better not be in her head again.

"Good morning, Liss" Christian mumbled from behind me; I pushed him away and shot out of bed. Wait... since when did I control Lissa's body?

"What the hell!" I screeched in Lissa's high pitched voice. Thankfully we were both clothed.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern. I ran into the bathroom and sure enough it was Lissa's reflection staring back at me. Christian walked in behind me, "Liss?"

"I'm not Lissa..." I turned to face him and he looked confused. Christian was about to say something but knocking, no more like bashing, on the door cut him off.

"Rose!" I saw myself run into the bathroom, "What's going on?"

"This is so surreal..." I mumbled. Dimitri was looming close behind my body (Lissa) looking confused, like Christian.

"Is this a joke?" Christian asked.

"How could this happen?" Lissa asked me, on the verge of tears.

"How the fuck is I supposed to know?" I spun around to look at the mirror again and Lissa came to stand beside me.

"Do you think it's the bond?" She asked; a tear ran down her cheek.

"Liss don't cry. It ruins my badass rep" I joked, giving her a half smile.

"Rose this is serious! No offense or anything but I don't want to be stuck in your body..." Liss whined.

"Yeah, I want my body back too."

"Okay; this is confusing me" Christian said, "Is this entire thing a joke?" He repeated

"No" We said at the same time.

"So Lissa is Rose and Rose is Lissa?" He asked; we nodded.

I opened my mouth and noticed the fangs, "Great..." I muttered. "We need Adrian"

"But he left the Academy" Lissa said

"I don't give two shits if he's in Alaska. We need Ivashkov..." I shot back, annoyed.

"It's weird seeing my own body let alone seeing it have an attitude like Rose..." Lissa mumbled to herself.

I ignored her and walked up to Dimitri, "Can I use your phone?"

**LPOV**

This morning I woke up and Christian arms were no longer around me; I frowned and there was a knock on my door, causing me to open my eyes. When I looked at my surroundings I realised I wasn't in my room... I was in Rose's.

"Hey Rose" Guardian Belikov greeted as I opened the door. He looked down at my clothes and his lips twitched into a small smile. I was clearly confused, looking down I realised I was only in panties and a singlet. My eyes widened... wait a moment, my skin was never that tanned. I gasped; I'm Rose. I looked back up at Dimitri with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I tore off down the hall, not caring who saw Rose dressed like this. My senses told me that Dimitri was following because I could hear his footsteps, "Wow, Rose runs fast" I mumbled to myself. Once I reached my dorm I bashed on the door twice before letting myself in, "Rose!" I yelled. "What's going on?" I found her, staring in the mirror with wide eyes.

"This is so surreal..." She mumbled

RPOV

Dimitri wordlessly handed me his phone; I think he was going into shock. I dialled Adrian's all too familiar number.

"Hello?" He answered

"Hey Adrian, It's Rose..."

"Ah little Dhampir...! You sound different... is something wrong?"

"Something happened and we need you here at the Academy" I murmured vaguely.

"I'm booking the flight as we speak, see you later on..." He sounded serious

"Thank you" I hung up the phone and gave it back to the silent Dimitri. "Don't make me slap you" I warned.

"I think you'll hurt Lissa's hand if you did that" Hallelujah, he speaks!

I walked over to Lissa's closet, "What do you want me to wear?" I asked her

She came over and pulled out some skinny jeans and a singlet. "This..." I took the clothes from her and finally got a good look at what she was wearing.

I laughed, "You could have at least gotten out dressed before running here." Lissa just shrugged and I got changed in front of everyone.

"Rose..." She hissed.

"What? Christian's seen you with a lot less on and I'm sure Dimitri's seen more than a semi-naked lady" I exasperated. He sure had...

"Fine, come with me back to your room and help me out." I escorted Lissa back to my room, receiving a few odd looks at what she was wearing. I gave Jesse the finger when I saw him ogling my body; he looked surprised because I was technically Lissa doing something that she would never do.

"Wear this..." I threw some red skinny jeans and black t-shirt with a logo that said 'Monsters need love too' she got dressed in front of Dimitri not caring if he had seen me like that before or not.

"What are we going to do?" she asked me

"Adrian is on his way; I guess until then we act like each other."

"What about classes?"

"Dimitri can give us the day off, there is no _way_ I'm letting you anywhere near a combat class" I looked over at him and he nodded. I sat down on the bed beside Lissa and looked into her—my eyes.

"If we're like this then where is the bond?" Liss asked me.

"You should have it..."

"What does it feel like?"

"It's like... you feel all these emotions that you aren't experiencing." It was hard to put into words.

"I feel, shock, longing, annoyance, surprise and... love" She said and I nodded.

"Good, now which ones are yours?"

"Love, for Christian. Shock, for what is happening. Longing, for my own body; I guess the other two are yours" Lissa stated with my voice.

"Yeah... sometimes you will have the rare experience of being pulled into my head" I explained

"Isn't this weird for you?"

"I'm used to seeing my own body through your eyes" I shrugged and there was a knock at the door.

"Oh um hi, is Rose here?" it was Viktoria

"Come in..." I gestured. Vika looked around and noticed Dimitri sitting by my desk.

"What's going on?" She said, hesitantly

"Viktoria, Rose isn't feeling well today so I'm giving her the day off" Dimitri said

"Oh," She walked over to where Lissa sat on my bed and put her hand on my forehead, "Well I hope you get better soon Rose. School will be boring without you" She smiled and Lissa smiled back. My lips twitched and I bit my lip to stop from laughed, except Lissa's fangs sliced my lip.

"Son of a bitch...!" I swore and walked to the bathroom.

"Ro—Lissa...?" Lissa had to correct herself and walked in after me. "You're bleeding!"

"No shit Sherlock," I remarked. Vika walked in after Lissa and looked in confusion.

"Viktoria you should get to class," Dimitri said, sternly. She nodded and said goodbye before leaving.

"Stupid fangs" I muttered to myself, washing the blood off my lip.

"Let me heal you" Lissa exclaimed

I laughed, "I'm in your body, remember?"

"Right..."

"It's just a bit of blood, normally it wouldn't bother me but because I'm Moroi it hurt more than necessary," I explained to her. "I'm thirsty..." I said, Lissa poured me a glass of water and I drank it but it didn't quench the thirst.

"You want blood," Lissa explained. I moaned in agreement with her and headed down to the feeders with Lissa and Dimitri in tow.

"Hello Princess" Alice greeted as I took the seat beside her; I stared at her neck, scared.

"Erm... Hi" It came out as a question and I sounded nervous.

Lissa pointed to Alice's neck where the main artery is, "Bite there and drink until you feel full. If you go over than... well you know what happens" She explained. Some inner instinct in Lissa's body took over and the hunger consumed me, causing me to bite down and take in the sweet blood. Alice and I moaned at the same time as my endorphins kicked into her blood stream and I drank in her warmth. It was sweet, warm and probably the best thing I had ever drunk. Once I felt full I pulled back and wiped my mouth, surprised to see blood on my hand.

Lissa never used to be this messy, "That was..." I didn't have words to describe it.

Lissa smiled at me. "I know right" I licked the blood off my hand and made sure there was no more around my mouth. Dimitri was giving me a concerned look and I smiled at him. It was _almost_ better than sex with Dimitri, keyword – almost.

"Are you okay?" He asked me

"Yeah; I feel..." I smiled, "good" I thought of so many other words but I didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was.

"Your senses will be sharper," Lissa murmured to me, "Sometimes I think that drinking blood is better than sex" she winked at me and I laughed.

Alice mumbled something incoherent and I guessed it was time to go.

"Okay Liss, I got a few rules while you're in my body... No physical contact with Sparky unless it involves punching and kicking, make sure you're actually dressed before you leave my dorm and no crying, whatsoever" I warned

"I can do that," she nodded.

Suddenly Dimitri's phone rang, "Belikov" He answered, "I'll put her on"

He handed me the phone, "Hello?"

"Little Dhampir; I'm in Montana but they won't let me on school grounds after what I did to the guest room I stayed in. Do you think you could get off campus for a while?" It was Adrian.

"I'll see what Dimitri can do; where are you staying?"

"At the hotel a few hours away; you'll find it because it's the only hotel in the town."

"Yeah I know which one," It was the hotel Dimitri and I had stayed in when we left for my tests.

"See you" Adrian hung up and I turned to Dimitri.

"You need to get us off campus..."

"Rose I can't take Lissa off campus if you're in her body. If we crossed Strigoi they would go for her because they will think she is a threat with being a Dhampir. If I protect her then they will go for you, thinking you are a Moroi and I know you are trained but Lissa's body isn't built for fighting like yours is... I can't risk both of your lives like that" He was concerned.

"Dimitri please, I mean... what if this is permanent? What if we're stuck like this and Adrian is the only one who can help us?" Dimitri looked deep in thought and torn between instinct and logic.

"Rose... if something were to happen I would never forgive myself"

"If you won't help then I'm taking Lissa myself," I grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Rose!" He yelled; I spun around. "I'll do it, just give me some time to talk to Kirova and don't do anything stupid, please" Dimitri begged.

"Okay..."

"Promise me you will stay in your dorm until I'm finished with the Headmistress" He said

"I promise" I said, Dimitri thanked me and headed to the Kirova's office. "Come on Liss, let's go pack our bags."

Lissa and I went back to our rooms to pack and I made sure she grabbed her iPod because of Dimitri's bad music choices. I was in the middle of zipping up my bag when Dimitri walked into my room.

"I got Lissa and me off campus for a few days... Since Lissa is in Rose's body; she can't come." Dimitri explained.

"So we'll stick her in the boot..." I said; Dimitri gave me an 'are you crazy' look.

"Rose if they find out she comes with us I could get fired."

"Tell them that I was trying to escape and you heard shuffling in the back and found me... I can deal with the consequences once I'm in my body. Dimitri, if we leave her here and we return to our own bodies than I'm going to be here at the academy and you'll have two Moroi on your hands..." For the second time today Dimitri looked torn between two inner emotions.

He sighed and finally gave in, "Fine, get your stuff and let's go" He left my room in annoyance and I led Lissa down to the car. Dimitri wasn't there so I guessed he went to get his stuff. The car was unlocked so I climbed in and popped open the boot and told Lissa to get it, while checking to see if anyone saw. I didn't close the boot until Dimitri arrived, afraid that she would run out of oxygen while waiting.

It took a while to get out of the wards and drive further enough down the road until we could let Lissa out of the boot.

The drive was long and silent, none of us spoke and we eventually pulled up to the hotel to be greeted by Adrian standing outside having a cigarette. "Little Dhampir!" He called, looking at me. It kind of confused me how he already knew I was in Lissa's body.

I smiled and walked up to him, greeted by a warm hug. "How did you know?"

"Your auras..." I pulled back and smiled at him, "Hey cousin" He greeted Lissa.

"I see you're better" she was referring to the time I was in his room and spirit's darkness finally caught up with him. He had trashed his room and was about to turn on me when Dimitri came to the rescue.

Adrian nodded at her and noticed Dimitri for the first time, "Belikov,"

Dimitri nodded in acknowledgment at him and Adrian led us inside to the check in desk. Adrian bought a room for us and showed us where it was. It was on the sixth floor, a floor above his room. We all sat in a circle on the lounge room floor while Adrian studied us.

"Alright, where do we begin?" Lissa asked.


	13. My Roza

"Alright, where do we begin?" Lissa asked.

"Start with what you were doing twelve hours before you woke up this morning..." Adrian commanded

"I was eating breakfast," I told him

Lissa blushed, "I was... with Christian"

Dimitri must have realised something because he looked at me knowingly, "Rose got pulled into Lissa's head while we were eating breakfast... didn't you?" I nodded and Lissa was now blush a deeper red.

Adrian looked thoughtful, "Maybe... the bond got stronger when you were in her head intimately like that"

I shook my head, "They weren't having sex, it was after and besides I've been pulled into her head at worse times," I shuddered.

"Did you see something that you shouldn't have?" Adrian asked; I nodded and shuddered again.

"I think Adrian is right. The bond got stronger when I was with you mentally and you were intimate... But the thing is how do we reverse it?" I looked around at everyone's thoughtful expressions.

"Perhaps we have to do the opposite; I mean... Lissa is in Rose's body so that means she has the bond, so if Rose slept with someone and Lissa got pulled in then maybe it will reverse it" Dimitri suggested.

"I would gladly offer my services, little Dhampir," Adrian winked at me and I grimaced.

"Your services will not be needed" I needed to sleep with Dimitri but that would be weird because I am in Lissa's body. "We need to find another way, there's no way in hell I am doing that in Lissa's body" I demanded.

"Rose; I don't mind... I just want my own body back." Lissa said

"No" I said, sternly before opening my bag and grabbing out some books about Anna and Vladimir. "Search through these, there has to be another way"

*7 hours, three food and four toilet breaks, later*

"Dimitri?" I asked

"I got nothing" He closed the book and threw it in the middle of our circle.

"Lissa...?"

"Nothing" she said

"Adrian?"

"Same here..."

"Me too" I sighed

"Rose it looks like you are just going to have to sleep with someone; I don't care who just do it!" Lissa exclaimed, storming off to one of the bedrooms. "Goodnight!" She called, slamming the door.

I sighed, "I don't know little Dhampir but you better figure it out soon, this could be permanent" Adrian kissed my forehead and left, leaving Dimitri and I alone on the floor.

"Great..." I muttered, lying down on my back and staring at the ceiling.

"Rose, tell me something that no one knows about me..." Dimitri asked, lying beside me.

"You are in love with a stunning Dhampir named Rose Hathaway, the only woman who can test your self control" I whispered, looking into his eyes.

He laughed and I enjoyed the warmth it gave me. We were silent for a while and I just studied Dimitri's appearance, his eyes, his skin, his soft silky hair and most importantly those soft luscious lips. Dimitri wasn't studying my appearance or touching me because I wasn't me right now. "I'll do it" He whispered

"What?" Dimitri caught me off guard by such a weird question.

"I'll sleep with you..."

"No." I looked back up at the ceiling again.

"I want you back, Roza please let me do this," He begged. That was the first time he has called me Roza all day.

It broke my heart to deny him this, "I can't..."

"Please, let me help you. What if this is permanent? I want _my_ Roza back..." Dimitri pleaded, "Please" he said again.

I gave in, "Fine on two conditions," I told him and he nodded, "We get dressed straight after... and you stay hidden from my view so that if it does work then Lissa doesn't have to experience sleeping with you, it makes things awkward the next day."

Dimitri stood up and helped me, "Okay..." He whispered, pulling me into the other bedroom. I knew that this would be different than all the other times we've slept together because to him it would feel wrong, like he's cheating on me.

"If it feels weird for you then I want you to stop," I told him whilst pulling off Lissa's shirt.

"I'm still technically having sex with you Rose it's just Lissa's body..." He reminded me. I sighed and sat on the bed, waiting for him.

I closed my eyes and had some time to really use Lissa's senses. His scent was stronger and intoxicating and when we kissed he tasted a lot better. My eyes were also keen and I could pick up on every small movement he made. His moans were soft and quiet but Lissa's sense of hearing made it seem louder than it really was. The whole time Dimitri kept his head buried in my neck so that he was out of my sight; I stared up at the ceiling as he made me hit my blissful high because I knew if it had worked then Lissa would be in my head right now. I tried not to think about Dimitri because she would figure out it's him. As Dimitri came inside of me I closed my eyes, we had used protection because Lissa could still get pregnant. It's a good thing hotels supplied stuff like that. Dimitri pulled away from me and I kept my eyes closed until I heard him leave the bedroom.

I jumped up and quickly got dressed before, heading to Lissa's bedroom, trying not to glance at Dimitri when I walked past him. When I opened the door Lissa shot out of bed and looked at me sympathetically, "That was the worst thing I have ever experienced!"

"Yeah well, let's get some sleep and pray that it worked."

"Goodnight Rose" She said as I climbed in to bed next to her.

"Night"

The next morning I woke up with a god awful headache. My eyes fluttered open and I realised I was lying on the opposite side of the bed that I fell asleep on. I got up and walked into the living room to find Lissa back in her own body talking to Adrian. They both gave me weird looks and I sighed, "Oh god, please don't tell me I woke up as Dimitri" The warm and rich chuckle that could only belong to my Russian lover sounded from beside me.

"It worked, Rose" Lissa sounded glum... I checked the bond but she was blocking me out.

"That would explain the headache then..." I mumbled to myself. We were out of the wards and it was pretty bad. I looked down at my body and touched down my curves, "Sweet..." I breathed; it felt good to be back in my own body. "I never realised how much I loved my body until now..." Lissa smiled and I took a seat beside Adrian at the dining table.

"Rose..." Lissa started, "Do you know what today is?"

I wracked my brain, trying to figure it out. It was the third of June... Why did that date ring a bell? I gasped, three years ago today Lissa's family and technically me all died in a car crash. Tears sprung to Lissa's eyes as she remembered the way the car hit the tree and the pale faces of her family.

"What so special about today...?" Adrian asked

I shot him a look that told him to shut up, "Liss don't remember it like that. Remember it as the day we were all a happy family, doing normal things" I tried to smile but the tears that ran down my cheeks gave me away.

"It's just so hard!" She cried; I pulled her into a hug a lead her over to the couch. "It's supposed to get easier but it doesn't. The pain is numb until I replay it all over in my head... I wish I could have saved them"

"You did everything you could" I assured her

"No I didn't..."

"Lissa you couldn't have saved all of them no matter how much you wanted to" I wiped away my tears and tried to be strong in front of her. Adrian looked confused but Dimitri must have realised what we're talking about. I mean, with him being a Guardian and reading our records then he would have known this was her family's death anniversary. "If you want... we can visit the cemetery" Lissa had insisted for her parents to be buried at a human cemetery, the very same cemetery Mason was buried at.

"I would like that..." She whispered; I looked up at Dimitri and he nodded, grabbing the keys out of his pocket.

"Well then let's go" I mumbled to her, softly.

It was a short drive to the cemetery and Lissa was hesitant as we stood in front of her family's tombstones. We hadn't been here since the funeral and I know that it bought back bad memories for her. Lissa kneeled in front of her brother's grave and brushed her fingers along the stone where his name was engraved. Tears streamed down her face and I looked over at Dimitri. He was watching me with concern, watching for my reaction. I smiled at him despite the tears filling my eyes. "Watch her" I murmured to him before walking away to find Mason's tomb.

_Mason Ashford  
Jan. 5__th__ 1992-2010  
'Beloved son and friend'_

His grave was three rows away from Lissa's family and as I approached it the tears finally spilt down my cheeks. "Hey Mase" I whispered, kneeling by his tomb. "I wish I could come to your grave everyday to talk to you. I know you can't hear me because you're gone, but in my eyes you are still here. You're still in my heart and you always will be," I sniffled and a few sobs racked through my chest, "I cry when I think of you, and people ask me why... I just tell them that I still love you and that I miss you so much. They tell me there is no point in still loving you because you're never coming back. I agree with them... you are gone but I will never forget you and one day we will meet again." My tears dropped from my chin onto the soil below me, "I promise to pray for you every night and to see you again someday." Behind me I felt the presence of someone but I ignored it, "I wanted to kill myself just so that I could see your face again but then I realised you wouldn't want me to do that..."

"I try to be happy but I can't when I know I won't hear your voice for a long time; I always thought I could live without you. I really feel like I can't..." The person behind me shuffled a bit before sitting beside me, out of the corner of my eye I could tell it was Dimitri, "I never thought you would have left me and I know you didn't... not really. Lissa told me god just needed an angel; I ask if I can be his next angel too so I can be with you, but he never replies." I sighed and wiped the tears from my face only to have fresh ones glide down my cheeks, "Why did he have to take you?" I whispered, touching the stone where his name was placed.

"Why did he have to make it hurt so much? I don't really think anyone knows how much it hurts to miss you... maybe except Eddie. I hate you for not being around; I wish I could see you one last time so that I could say goodbye," I sobbed, "No one understands me anymore... No one understands that I will always miss you. I never knew this would happen, no one did." I picked up the rose that sat on top of his grave and played with the petals, "I wish I could look back on the good times I had with you, but that has all gone. Everything has changed and even thinking about it makes me want to cry. Lissa tells me not to cry... she told me you are looking over us and wouldn't want me to cry" I smelt the rose and set it on the soil, gently.

"I tell her that I'm sorry for crying but it's all I can do. She told me to look back on the good memories but I said that I can't do that unless you're the one sitting next to me and reminding me to smile. Then she asked why and I told her I needed to see your smile too, your touch while we remember everything we ever did." More silent tears, "Lissa asked me to tell her the good memories but instead I wished that I could tell you... She told me I can because you will always be with me, and then she said that you would never give up on me because you love me too much." I sighed and sniffled again. Glistening tears rolled down my cheeks and I didn't bother wiping them away.

"Roza..." Dimitri sighed. I leaned into his shoulder and promised myself not to breakdown. His arms wound around me and rocked me gently. Once hand stroked my hair while the other supported my waist.


	14. Shit!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my sleeping patterns, school, friends and homework is all messed up at the moment.**  
**Today was my first day back at school and I'm exhausted so if there is any mistakes it's because I'm not really thinking straight.**  
**Also.. I'm a bit tipsy so, yeah.**

**Thank you so much for reading, Please R&R**

**-Tas**

* * *

"_Roza..." Dimitri sighed. I leaned into his shoulder and promised myself not to breakdown. His arms wound around me and rocked me gently. One hand stroked my hair while the other supported my waist._

The next day we arrived back at the academy and I got called into Kirova's office. Yippee! –note the sarcasm.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as I stepped through the threshold of her door.

"Ah yes, Miss Hathaway take a seat" What did I do? "As you know Graduation is only two weeks away and I have invited you here to inform you about a program we do here on the second last week for mentors and their students, that is if you'd like to go"

"Uh... sure, what is it?" I never knew about this...

"Basically you and Guardian Belikov just spend the last week together off campus, we would give him money and you'd do whatever you like" Kirova shrugged. Wow a whole week with Dimitri... _alone_.

I tried to his my excitement as much as I could, "So... we can go wherever we want for a whole week?"

"Yes, as long as you are back before Saturday at midnight." I nodded at her

"Thanks... does Dim—Guardian Belikov know about this?"

"I haven't had time to inform him, lately he's been very busy, and would you mind?"

"Not at all" I smiled, standing up

"You may go" She ushered me to the door. I walked up to the Guardian wing without any complications and I knocked on Dimitri's door.

**DPOV**

I had just gotten out of the shower and changed into black boxes. I was exhausted from all the shifts I have been doing continuously since I arrived back and I haven't had a chance to sleep well. As I walked back into my bedroom I noticed movement on my bed and my head shot up to see Tasha Ozera.

She was sitting there, smiling at me, "What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well I was visiting Christian and I decided to come by and see my favourite Russian too," She chimed, happily.

I was still confused, "How did you get in here? The door was locked..."

"Alberta gave me a key, I don't know why..." Tasha shrugged and there was a knock on my door. I hesitantly walked over and opened the door wide to see Rose.

"Hey, Kirova told me to inform you about—" Her eyes shifted behind me and suddenly she was wearing an emotionless mask, "Actually, don't worry about it. I didn't want to go anyway..." Rose started to walk away but I grabbed her arm.

"Rose what—"

"Don't." She hissed before walking off

"Rose!" I called again. Why was I so confused tonight? And that's when it hit me, Tasha on my bed, me half naked... she must have gotten the wrong idea. "Shit!" I exclaimed in Russian and headed over to my closet to get dressed.

"Something wrong...?" Tasha asked

"I just remembered I have a shift" I lied, smoothly

"It's not like you to forget something like that" She observed. I pulled on my shirt, some jeans and grabbed my jacket.

"See you tomorrow" I murmured, bluntly. I ran out the door and down to the Novice dorms and knocked softly on Rose's door. "Rose?" I got no response; I could have used my key but if I broke into her room it would have made things a lot worse, "Roza?" I called again.

"Go away" Her voice was muffled by the door

"Roza let me explain..." I was trying to use a soft voice. There was no response, "It's not what you think—" I was cut off by the door opening to reveal a small Rose with a killer glare. I did my best not to flinch.

"_Go_ _away_" She hissed with a menacing tone.

"Roza please let me explain" I pleaded

"Okay fine, you have ten seconds" She threw at me

"I was in the shower and when I got out Tasha was sitting on my bed, we had a conversation and it turns out that Alberta gave her a key,_ nothing_ happened!" Rose looked at me for a moment more and I finally saw the hurt in her eyes before she slammed the door shut and locked it.

What am I going to do?

**RPOV**

How could Dimitri do this to me? I always knew our relationship was too good to be true. After I slammed the door on his face I cried myself to sleep, slowly falling apart from the inside out.

*A week later*

_Knock _

_Knock _

_Knock_

"Coming...!" I groaned climbing out of bed. In the bond a wave of emotions hit me and pulled me into Lissa's head; staring at my own dorm door. I pulled back and opened it, "Liss, what—"

"Oh Rose!" She threw herself into my arms and cried.

"Lissa what's wrong?" I pulled her inside my room and closed the door.

"Rose I don't know what happened, we were safe and then I was sick and now I'm—"

"Lissa...!" I shook her from her hysterical blabber, "Calm down and tell me from the beginning"

"Okay..." She took a deep breath and sat on my bed, "Christian and I, as you know; we're protected when we're intimate and... well, a few days before the attack we weren't but I took the pill so I don't know how this is happening. In the past month I've been throwing up and eating excessively. At the start of the week I've started to become suspicious so I took a pregnancy test and it... came up positive," I froze, "Rose I'm... pregnant!"

"You're... what!" I screeched

"Rose please don't freak out; I need your support more than ever, please" She pleaded; I pulled her into another hug.

"Okay Liss, I'm here for you no matter what. Does anyone else know?" I asked

"You're the first to know... You can't tell anyone, promise me you won't!" She begged

"Lissa; I promise" I hugged her closer for a moment. How could all of this happen? I've had a lot on my plate lately, first Dimitri and Tasha and now this. Every time I see Dimitri or walk past him I see hurt in his eyes. "Maybe the test was faulty..." I whispered to her

Lissa pulled two positive tests out of her hoodie pocket, "Both of them?"

I sighed, "Its okay Liss, we'll get through this. You should go and get some rest and I'll see you later on" Lissa nodded and left. I checked the clock, surprised to see it was about lunch time. I left my room and decided to take a walk to clear my head. There was no point going to the commons because I wanted to be alone so instead I headed for the chapel. On the way there I walked past the gym and heard Dimitri talking to someone.

"Mama...? It's Dimitri." Huh; he must have rung his mother. There was a pause before Dimitri sighed; "I don't know how she is; we had a misunderstanding and she isn't talking to me" Was he talking about me? "Well... Tasha Ozera was visiting and I had just gotten out of the shower when I noticed her in my room. Rose had come to tell me something and she misunderstood why Tasha was there and now she hates me..." Dimitri paused again, "I know, Mama." Maybe I should give him a chance to talk to me, "I love you too, bye" He hung up and I continued my walk.

Outside the chapel there was a small bench near a lamp post so I decided to sit there. Lately campus has been deserted because graduation was next week and most students were spending time with family and friends away from the academy. I closed my eyes and pulled my knees up to my chest and let a few tears of my own shed.

In front of me I heard shuffling but ignored it until I felt a presence beside me on the bench. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri in my peripheral, "Rose..." He sighed, more tears shed down my streaked face and I let some sobs rack through my body. "Talk to me" He pleaded

"I don't want to talk; I just... need to wrap my head around things" I explained. Dimitri sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder; I didn't bother shrugging him off because I missed his touch, instead I leant into his side and buried my face in his chest.

"Well then let me speak," He asked, "What you saw... with Tasha. That was nothing; I need you to believe me Roza. I miss you and your the only one I want" Dimitri's voice was so soft. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead; I guess he wasn't scared about being caught since campus was pretty much empty.

"I believe you" I whispered. It was muffled by his shirt but I'm pretty sure he heard me anyway because he breathed out in relief.

"Thank you" He breathed, tickling my hair. We were silent for a moment and I just let him hold me, it felt good to be with Dimitri again. He tilted my chin up to look at him and wiped my tears away, "I love you Roza" His lips brushed against mine as he spoke.

"I love you too," I closed my eyes and he pressed his lips to mine gently.

"Now... Kirova informed me that I get to take you off campus for a whole week," Dimitri smiled at me and I looked away.

"I can't," It hurt to refuse time with him.

"Why not...?" He was clearly confused

"Lissa needs me," I murmured, playing with his fingers.

"She is fully protected here and she has Christian"

"I can't" I repeated, sighing.

"Rose," He tilted my chin to look at him again, "Tell me the real reason why"

"I promised I wouldn't tell..."

"You can trust me," Dimitri pleaded

"Lissa's... pregnant. Dimitri you can't tell anyone. She needs me here and I can't leave her; I promised I would help her with this and I can't just abandon her." I rushed

Dimitri was shocked; I could see it by his expression, "Rose... Christian can take care of her, you know that"

"Christian doesn't know and with the way Lissa is freaking out; I don't think he will know anytime soon..." I told him

"Maybe you should talk to Lissa and explain why you have to leave. She is your best friend; I'm sure she will understand" Dimitri must really want to get me off campus.

"I'll talk to her but if she can't handle it then I'm staying" I warned

"Of course Roza" He kissed my forehead again and led me over to the Moroi dorms.

**DPOV**

Rose and I sat in Lissa's room while she explained that she had to leave...

"Liss, I'm leaving campus for a week..." Rose said, hesitantly

"But you said you'd be here" Lissa whined

"I know but it just came up," I pulled Rose onto my lap and we sat on Lissa's bed. Lissa was quiet but looked at Rose intently, "Thanks" Rose told her. They must have been communicating through the bond. "I'll be home as soon as I can," Rose stood up and kissed Lissa on the cheek before dragging me out.

"What did she say?" I asked on the way back to her dorm.

"She's going to tell Christian and she told me to have fun" Rose smiled at the end and turned towards me before opening her door. "Where are we going, Comrade?" Rose took a step closer so that our bodies touched.

I placed a hand on her hip and pulled her inside the room, "Anywhere you want Roza" I whispered in her ear while kicking the door shut.

"Anywhere, huh...?" She mumbled, walking over to her computer and getting online. I sat on her bed while she googled something, "Come here" She murmured, like a zombie not turning away from the computer screen. I walked over to see she was on an airline site.

"Where are we going?" I hushed in her ear

"Russia..." She turned to me and captured my eyes in hers. Roza wants to go to Russia with me.

I smiled and kissed her softly, "I love you" I said for the second time today whilst grabbing out my credit card and paying for the flight. Kirova had already switched the money into my bank account.

"You always talk about it and I want you to prove that it's not an arctic wasteland, so why not?" Rose shrugged and I chuckled, pulling her into another kiss. This kiss was more urgent and passionate, it stated our need for each other and before I realised what was happening, we both lay on the bed, my jacket is missing and Rose's shirt strewn on the floor. She slipped her hands under my shirt just as I was about to unzip her jeans—

"Rose?" There were a few knocks on the door and Rose groaned, climbing off me and mumbling about how someone keeps ruining her fun. I laughed and picked up my jacket and straightening out my clothes while she got dressed.

"Hey Viktoria" Rose greeted, letting her in. Vika was surprised to see me sitting at Rose's desk chair but didn't question it.

"What are you doing this week?" She plonked down on Rose's bed, she had no idea what we had been doing less than a—oh god I need to stop thinking of that stuff when we have others in the room. I shifted uncomfortable and tried to hide my excitement from Viktoria. No one seemed to notice. Phew.

"I'm going to Russia" Rose said, sitting on the floor.

Viktoria looked confused, "Why?"

Rose shrugged, "I always wanted to go..." She lied, smoothly. I fought back the smile that threatened to spread across my lips.

"Are you going by yourself?" Rose stood up and walked over to stand by my side.

She elbowed me playfully, "Dimitri is taking me..." Viktoria's gaze shifted to me.

Her death glare was evident, "Have you ever considered that maybe I wanted to go to Russia too?" She hissed at me in Russian.

"You can't leave the academy Viktoria" I said bluntly.

"Well how come Roza can?"

"Because it is part of a programme here..." Rose looked at us confused because we were speaking a different language.

Viktoria sighed and gave up, "Fine, I suppose I can just see them at Easter..." she said this in English but Rose was still visibly baffled. Her mood changed abruptly and she perked up, "What will I do without my partner in crime here to guide me?" She nudged Rose playfully.

"Well I suppose you could start working on my alibi because who knows what trouble I'll cause while I'm away..." Rose remarked.

"Dimka can help me with your jail break," Viktoria smiled

I shook my head and smiled, "Pack Rose; I'll be here early so we don't miss our flight" I instructed, giving Viktoria a kiss on the forehead and telling her to 'stay safe' in Russian. I left a bit later and decided to get some well needed sleep.


	15. Welcome to Russia

**Okay some of you are confused whether or not it is Christian's or Dimitri's baby.**

**It is Christian's baby. If you read closely I mentioned Dimitri wearing protection and you can't fall pregnant within a week, also I know as a fact that the pill doesn't always work...**

**Sorry for the confusion. Please R&R**

* * *

_I left a bit later and decided to get some well needed sleep._

**RPOV**

Viktoria and I hung out for the rest of the night and by the time she left it was well after midnight. I grabbed out my suitcase and started to pack all my essentials, uniform, regular clothes, toiletries, etc. By the time I was done it was 4:30 pm human time and Dimitri would be here any minute.

There was honestly no point in sleeping since it was a thirty hour flight; I was exhausted from being awake for twenty four hours and as I sat down on my bed; my eyes drifted almost instantly but there was a knock on the door.

I groaned and heaved myself off the bed and opened the door to see my six foot Russian lover standing there with a brilliant smile, "Good morning Roza..." He breathed, pulling me in for a hug. As my body pressed against his my eyes closed and moaned.

"G'Morning..." I slurred, my tongue was too tired to make distinct sounds. Dimitri pulled back and took in my appearance.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" He sounded a little disappointed

"No..." I whispered, "Viktoria left late and I had to pack; I was just about to go to bed but you knocked" I smiled at him, weakly and he laughed.

"You can sleep in the car Roza, come on..." He pulled my suitcase out of my room, along with me. A black SUV, much like the one we took to my trials, was parked in front of the gates and Dimitri helped me in. As he climbed into the driver's seat I reached over and grabbed his hand before slowly drifting off to sleep...

... "Rose wake up" Someone was shaking me and I didn't like it; I've only been asleep for a few hours. "Come on..." I felt something warm blow onto my face and when my eyes fluttered open they were met by the beautiful brown ones that could only belong to my god.

My forehead fell limply onto his and I groaned. "Let me sleep" I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Sleep on the plane" He ordered in his strict mentor voice and pulled away from me. I sighed and climbed out of the car while Dimitri grabbed out our bags. As we walked towards the check in desk Dimitri wound an arm around my waist and supported most of my weight so that I wouldn't stumble. The lady checking us in reminded me of Lissa; she was blonde, very pretty and friendly. She didn't try to flirt with Dimitri and instead seemed to stutter out every sentence like she was more baffled by our presence. Dimitri pulled me into the terminal and I plonked down on a seat, leaning my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. He moved and I groaned until I realised he was wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

Dimitri chuckled, "Stop moving..." I mumbled

"Maybe you should have kicked Viktoria out earlier then so you actually had time for sleep" H retorted. I mumbled something incoherent that sounded vaguely like 'smart ass' he laughed.

"You didn't hear that did you?" I asked

"Crystal clear" He murmured, looking over at the flight board to see that our plane is boarding now.

"Maybe I should work on my incoherency skills" I said this mainly to myself and smiled. The lady scanned our tickets and soon enough we were seated on the plane. I rested my head against the window and sleep consumed me instantly.

When I woke up we had arrived in St. Petersburg. Dimitri hired a car and drove to a nearby hotel, booked a room and settled in. I decided on taking a shower since I haven't had one in well over twenty four hours. Once I was clean I climbed out and threw on a white singlet and some black short shorts. I let my wet hair hang loose and padded into the bedroom where Dimitri was speaking on the phone in Russian.

I had the satisfaction of seeing him falter when I crawled onto the bed and beckoned him over. Dimitri stood up and walked over to the bed, wrapping the hand that wasn't holding the phone around my waist. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his breathing as he spoke. His voice was melodic and sexy; his native tongue suited him.

Dimitri hung up and placed his phone on the bedside table before stroking my hair, softly. "That was Viktoria" He murmured, "She wanted to know if you were enjoying Russia so far" There was humour evident in his voice.

I lifted my head and moved so that our lips were millimetres apart, "Well I was wrong about Siberia. It's beautiful... so far" I added; Dimitri smiled, "I think I would enjoy it more if I understood Russian" I frowned and Dimitri brushed the hair off my cheek.

"Let's leave the second language to me, I'm sure that if you attempt it you'll end up telling someone you ran over their cat" He mused.

I laughed, "Maybe..." Dimitri brushed against my nose with his and finally our lips met. I pushed him back onto the mountain of pillows and straddled his waist whilst running my hands up his chest and clutching his shoulders. Dimitri rested his hands just underneath my singlet and rubbed the skin, teasingly. I reached behind him and started to pull away the millions of pillows that sat there. I got through the first layer only to realise there was more. Dimitri pulled out of the kiss and turned to see my annoyance; I groaned and rolled off Dimitri and instead lying beside him, staring at the ceiling. He sighed and pulled away the last of the pillows before leaning over in front of my view.

"Let's get some sleep," He mumbled, reluctantly. Dimitri climbed off the bed and went to turn off the light. The moment he lied down beside me I felt electricity coursing through my veins and the need to touch and feel him increased. We weren't touching, which disappointed me and I turned on my side to face him but he was looking at the ceiling.

"Dimitri..." I moved my head closer to his so that it was almost in the curve of his neck. He shivered from my breath against his skin and turned to look at me. In the dark his eyes looked black and his skin looked smooth. I brushed Dimitri's hair out of his eyes and tilted my head up to capture his lips on mine.

The kiss was more urgent this time and he ended up on top of me, his shirt missing and my hands making their own way down to his jeans zipper. Dimitri's hands gripped the waistband of my shorts and pulled them down my legs roughly as I undid his pants and pulled them down also. Dimitri trailed his lips down my neck and hit a soft spot that made me moan.

I lifted up my shirt and he helped me pull it over my head. We stayed like that for a while, our bodies entwined in hungry kisses. Moments later we were breathless, intimate and on a blissful high. It's been just over a week since I've been with Dimitri sexually whilst in my own body and as I reached my peak I couldn't help but scream out his name. His body shuddered and all but collapsed on mine in exhaustion.

I knew he was done because he pulled out of me gently and was gasping for air, much like me. He nuzzled his face into my neck and remained lying on top of me, not that I minded the extra weight.

"Roza..." He breathed; a thin coat of sweat masked his skin. I rested my hands over his biceps and breathed out loudly, making more of a sighing noise. After a moment our breathing was back to normal and Dimitri mustered up the energy to roll off of me. I leant over his still form and grabbed his red flannelette shirt off the ground.

It was quite cold in our room and Dimitri's body heat alone wasn't enough to keep me warm so I slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest just as his phone rang. We both groaned at the same time and he reached over and grabbed it, "Guardian Belikov" He answered, "Kirova didn't tell you?" He question, "I'm in Russia with Rose," Dimitri paused again, longer this time, "She sent us away for a week," More silence, "Apparently it's some programme thing, look Alberta, it's extremely late over here and I've been on a plane all day and I would like to get some sleep if that's okay with you"

**DPOV**

"Guardian Belikov" I answered my ringing phone

"Belikov, where the hell are you...? You had a shift that started fifteen minutes ago!" Alberta exclaimed.

"Kirova didn't tell you?" I asked, confused

"Tell me what?" Alberta sounded, annoyed, pissed off, tired and strained.

"I'm in Russia with Rose"

"What the hell are you doing in Russia... with your student and why wasn't I informed?"

"She sent us away for a week,"

"Why?"

"Apparently it's some programme thing, look Alberta, It's really late over here and I've been on a plane all day and I would like to get some sleep if that's okay with you," I explained

"Of course Dimitri, I'll ring you later on when you'll be awake." The line went dead and I sat my phone back on the bedside table, pulling Rose closer.

"Sorry Roza..." I mumbled into her hair

"What's going on?" She asked

"Alberta doesn't know that I'm away; Kirova didn't tell her" Rose shifted to look up at me

"That's weird" She observed, "Alberta is supposed to know everything about her Guardians and Novice's whereabouts"

"I know... I assumed Kirova would tell her." I sighed. I'm pretty sure I had jetlag because I haven't been this tired in such a long time. I kissed Rose's forehead, "I love you"

"I love you too," She whispered, nuzzling into my neck, I rested my chin against the top of her head.


	16. Lachie

**Here you go! Please R&R**

**Also, question of the day: Have you ever pissed off a Russian?**

**To be honest; I have... and when Rose says it's scary, believe me IT IS.**

**Their accents and height just add to the intimidation and fear. Anyway... enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

"_I love you too," She whispered, nuzzling into my neck, I rested my chin against the top of her head._

**DPOV**

The next morning I awoke to my phone ringing, "Belikov" I mumbled, sleepily.

"Dimitri, it's me. Sorry to wake you but you need to leave your location immediately," Alberta rushed out.

I sat up, alarmed, "Alberta slow down. What's going on?"

"There was no programme. This morning Kirova was found snacking on a student and turned Strigoi. We believe she had planned for you and Rose to leave the academy so that other Strigoi would find you. She had all your bank details and knew where you were staying."

"What are you saying?" I panicked, trying to stay calm.

"I'm saying... _get out_ of there! Find a secure location and_ hurry_" The line went dead and I turned to look at Rose.

"We have to get out of here..." She sat up, alarmed.

"Dimitri what—" I shot out of bed and threw clothes at her whilst pulling on my own.

"Get dressed; I'll explain on the way" I instructed in full Guardian mode. In a matter of moments we had everything packed and was running down to the lobby. I clutched Rose's hand and pulled her along faster, not even bothering to check out of the room. Once we reached the car we both climbed in and in a matter of minutes we were speeding down the highway.

"Okay..." She gasped, "What the hell is going on?"

"We were set up" I murmured, vaguely

"Explain." Ugh this woman had strange powers over me.

"This morning Kirova was found Strigoi. Alberta was never informed of our absence and she believes that this was a set up to get us killed. We were never supposed to leave Rose; this was just someone's sick idea to get to us..." I relayed my conversations with Alberta and when I was finished Rose was deathly silent.

"W-what do we do?" She finally whispered

I grabbed out my wallet and handed her it, "Pull out the blue credit card," She complied, "Throw it out the window," I rolled down the window and she looked at me like I was crazy, "Do it!" I ordered and Rose threw it outside. The car behind us beeped ferociously for throwing things outside the car and I wound the electric window back up. I checked the review mirror to see the guy flipping me off and speeding up behind me.

My phone started to ring and Rose answered it for me as I took the next turn off to Omsk. "Hello?" Her voice was croaky and she cleared it before speaking again, "Yes... What do we do?" Rose paused, "Alright, speak to you soon" She hung up. "Find a secure location and wait for further instructions" Rose told me.

I nodded at her and pulled into a service station, "Stay here," I looked her, "I mean it Roza..." She nodded and I left the car, locking her inside.

**RPOV**

I looked out the window to see a group of teenagers picking on a younger kid. Dimitri was still inside the shop and as I observed the group closer I realised they were hurting him. One of them threw a right hook, "Shit!" I swore and tried to open the door but it was locked. I growled and searched for the unlock button frantically. Once I found it I threw myself out the car and sprinted to the group, throwing myself in front of the bloody and battered kid.

Altogether there were probably five teenage boys about a year younger than me and the kid on the ground looked about thirteen. "Have you ever heard of picking on kids your own age?" I sneered, getting into a defensive position as the kid threw a punch towards me. Humans were slow so it was easy to dodge.

The boys looked at me in confusion, right they probably don't speak English. They exclaimed to each other in Russia before laughing. Two came at me from the sides and I grabbed the blonde guys arm, twisting it in an unnatural way until I heard the snap of the bone. He cried out in pain and I released him, turning to the other guys and beckoning them forward.

One of them hesitated before throwing a kick at me; I grabbed his leg in mid air and used my leg to step on it, bending his knee the wrong way and hearing the bone snap. I forgot how easy it was to snap a human's bone. Two of the boy's now lie on the floor screaming out in pain and the other's backed off, looking terrified.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled, taking in the scene around him. Why did he always show up after the damage is done? He spoke to the boys in Russian and they helped their broken friends into a nearby car before driving off. I bent down by the unconscious kid and tapped his cheek lightly.

The boy had caramel coloured hair and pale skin with the odd freckle on his face. "Come on kid" I shook him and he moaned. His green eyes fluttered open and his appearance reminded me of a young Adrian.

"Why did you do that for me?" He asked in a heavy Russian accent

I smiled at him, "It was an unfair fight..."

"Thank you" He sat up, with my help and smiled at me. I looked down at his clothes and noticed that they were dirty and had holes in some areas.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" I asked him; he shook his head. "Homeless...?" He nodded. I sighed and wiped the blood away from his nose with the back of my hand. Dimitri bent down beside me, "I'm Rose" I introduced to the kid, "this is Dimitri" I gestured to Dimitri and he nodded at the kid.

"I'm Lachie" He said.

"Are you alone?" I asked him, Lachie had cuts near his eye brows, a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Yes" Lachie didn't really elaborate much.

"Would you like to come eat with us?" I offered, checking with Dimitri for an okay sign.

Lachie looked away, "I don't like charity"

"Me either," I murmured standing up. Lachie laughed and followed my actions. "Think of it as... outsourced help" I quoted the line from when I first met Dimitri and I saw him smile.

"Well if you put it that way," Lachie shrugged and I swear I saw a mini Rose somewhere inside of him.

"We'll get you cleaned up first" Dimitri said for the first time.

"You're Russian" Lachie observed to Dimitri before turning to me, "and you're American..." We nodded and walked him over to the car.

"Where are your parents?" I asked as he leant against the car door and I wiped away more of his blood with some tissues.

"I... ran away" He stuttered, "I'm from St. Petersburg and I used to live with my friend Alex. We lived in an old abandoned house and one day he just never came home. I went looking for him and ended up here," Lachie gestured around the place, "I don't even know where I am considering that I never learnt to read or write"

"How do you know English?" Dimitri questioned

"Alex taught me it. He used to go to school before he ran away..." Lachie told him. Dimitri handed Lachie a sausage roll and I watched him eat it hurriedly. Lachie must have been starving. "So what brings you here to hideous Russia?" Lachie asked me.

I laughed and Dimitri looked offended, "He is what brings me here" I nudged Dimitri, playfully. Lachie looked over at Dimitri and grunted something in Russian. Dimitri tensed and glared at Lachie, hissing something back. I looked up at Dimitri and placed my hand on his arm, causing it to automatically wind around my waist.

"How old are you?" Lachie asked

"I'm eighteen, you?"

"Twelve" He mumbled, pushing off the door and shook my hand, "Thanks for your help; I appreciate it, really. You kicked ass but... I have places to be" He looked at Dimitri briefly and walked away.

"Hey wait," I grabbed Lachie's arm and he froze, "Who were they?"

"Regulars" He growled, pulling his arm out of my grasp.

"Lachie... you're beat up pretty bad" I commented.

"I'll be fine, thanks again Rose. Might see you around..." Lachie walked around the corner of the building and I turned to face Dimitri.

"What did you say to him?" I demanded

Dimitri pulled me into a soft hug and kissed my forehead, "He assumed that I beat you" I gasped and pulled back, looking him in the eyes, "And I told him that's absurd," Dimitri brushed the hair off my face and smiled, "I leave you alone for five minutes and when I return there is one homeless, two broken, and three crying boys surrounding you"

I laughed, "Some say it's a gift" Dimitri pulled me over to the car and kissed me gently before helping me in and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Now we have to find a place to stay..." He sighed and I grabbed a sausage roll out of his plastic bag and started to eat.

*An hour later*

We arrived at a small hotel and checked into a small room. Dimitri told me we weren't going to stay here long and that tomorrow we would continue our travel. The first thing I did was taking a shower and gets dressed into clean underwear a black singlet and some long tracksuit pants. It seemed to be a routine for me to shower every time we checked in to a hotel except this time was different because Dimitri had joined me under the hot water.

Once showered; we both headed to bed after receiving news from Alberta. She had told us to stay in Russia for the rest of the week and to keep a low profile. This was going to be exhausting...

Later that night I woke up with an increasing nauseas feeling in my stomach. It was different to my Strigoi sense because it got stronger then decreased then became stronger again. I flew out of bed and ran to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet.

"Rose?" Dimitri walked in after me to see me sitting by the toilet. I groaned and clutched my stomach. "Are you alright?" He sat in front of me and stroked my cheek. I hadn't thrown up yet and I didn't think I would because I knew this was just Lissa's morning sickness that I felt.

"I'm experiencing Lissa's morning sickness through the bond and I feel nauseas" I put my hands on his bare shoulders and pulled him closer to me. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and carried me back into the bedroom.

"Is she alright?" He sounded mildly concerned.

"Yeah it's starting to fade a bit now..." I kissed his neck as he sat me down on the bed. It was about three in the morning human time and I was just starting to get used to sleeping when it's dark, but of course America is about nine hours behind Russia so it would be early morning for Lissa. Dimitri lied down behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his head in my neck and taking a deep breath.

After a while of staring at the wall I sighed, "I can't sleep..." I whispered, not knowing if Dimitri was still awake or not.

"Me either" He mumbled, kissing my shoulder blade. I climbed out of bed, pulling Dimitri with me and lead him over to the couch; I pushed him down and sat on his lap. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV for some Russian show. I groaned.

"Stupid Russia... nothing to do...!" I grumbled, Dimitri chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, twisting me around so that I straddled his waist.

"There's plenty to do... we just can't leave until day light," Dimitri smirked; I heard the double meaning in the first part of his sentence and smiled.

"Plenty huh...?" I asked, "Like what?" Dimitri leaned in and brushed his lips against mine gently. In five minutes all our clothes were missing and strewn across the floor. Dimitri took control and was more than willing to also let me lead. It was amazing, just like every other time we are intimate. Our moans started out soft before turning into desperate cries and shouts. My body shuddered and I collapsed on top of Dimitri, trying to regain my breathing.

The rest of the night was spent pretty much the same before finally settling down and just talking. Basking in each other's embraces and glorious warmth.


	17. Everything I never had

_We basked in each other's embrace and glorious warmth._

The next morning I awoke to the feel of Dimitri's steady breath on my neck. I knew he was awake but I just didn't want to say anything. Dimitri's phone rang shortly after and he grabbed it, answering.

"Here Rose," He handed me the phone and I looked at him in confusion, taking the phone hesitantly.

"Hello?" I said

"Rose! Oh my god, you're okay," Lissa rushed out, "I can't believe Kirova would do that to you and Dimitri!" Wait... how did she know? This was Guardian stuff...

"I'm fine Lissa, why are you blocking me out of your head?" I tried to get into her head, she was excited and nauseas.

"Oh... because of the morning sickness; I had a feeling your experiencing it with me" Man she was good.

"Yeah I am..." I mumbled, "Why are you so excited?"

"Well I told Christian about the baby and he was upset at first but he came around and he said that he wanted to raise the child with me and wants to be a family. The next day he told me he wanted to be with me forever and proposed!" Wow, that was a shocker. I gasped and I could tell Lissa was bubbling with excitement and waiting for my approval.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say and I could feel Lissa's disappointment so I quickly congratulated her, "Oh my god Lissa! That's amazing" I squealed; her mood shot past ecstatic.

"Thank you so much Rose." She thanked

"Liss, when I get back you have to tell me everything that happened, okay? No shortcuts..." Lissa agreed and told me to have a nice day before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Dimitri mumbled. I could tell he was exhausted; we had been up all night.

"Lissa and Christian are getting married" I told him and the hand that was rubbing my back absentmindedly had froze.

"What?" He said, shocked "But they're... kids" Dimitri exclaimed.

I laughed, "You know, if you said that to their faces I wouldn't be able to save you" I turned to look at his thoughtful expression and his hand on my back started to trace patterns again. "Christian wants to have a family and this is his way of committing to Lissa and the baby" I shrugged and lay back down next to Dimitri. His arms tightened around me and tucked my head under his chin.

I felt a little upset because I knew that Dimitri and I would never be able to have such an easy life. We would always be keeping secrets and sneaking around, probably never even get married and can't have kids. It sucked and I felt bad from taking all those things from him.

"I love you Roza, don't ever doubt that," I swear it's like he could read my mind.

"You could have had anyone you wanted, so why did you choose me?" I said

"Beautiful, goddess-like, caring, loving, Roza. How could I not choose you...?" He told me.

I looked up and smiled at him; he bent down and kissed me. It was sweet and reassuring, "So Comrade, what do you want to do today?" I leant over his resting form and grabbed his shirt of the ground, slipping it on.

"Well I wouldn't mind staying here," Dimitri murmured, full of desire, "I mean... you look good with my clothes on," He added

"I look even better without them" I teased as his hand slipped under the shirt and onto my hip, "No" I slapped his hand away, smiling, "We are going to do something other than _that_ today" I climbed out of bed and over to my suitcase. Dimitri's shirt went to about mid thigh on me because he was so tall. I grabbed out some clean underwear, a grey mid thigh clingy curve-hugging dress, a black blazer and some ballet flats. [**Picture on profile**] Once I had my underwear on I threw Dimitri's shirt at him and he climbed out of bed, getting dressed also. I slipped on the clingy dress and jacket before shoving my stake in the pocket.

I turned to see Dimitri in black skinny jeans and buttoning up a blue flannelette shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Rose; I want to take you somewhere and meet some people then we'll be on the next flight back to America"

"Vague much...?" I smirked

*Three hours later*

"Rose wake up, we're here" Dimitri shook me and my eyes opened to reveal a small two story house.

"Where are we?" I mumbled, opening the door and stumbling out.

"Baia" That name rang a bell but I couldn't figure it out yet; Dimitri met me at the front of the car and placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me up to the front door and knocking.

Someone exclaimed something in Russian through the door and Dimitri chuckled. The door opened and a woman in her mid forties, with brown hair, brown eyes and laugh lines opened the door. "Dimka...!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms.

"Mama" He greeted, returning the hug. Oh my god! This was his mother; he bought me to meet his family! My heart sped up and I took a deep breath to calm myself. Dimitri pulled back and placed his hand on the small of my back again, "Rose this is my mother, Olena. Mama this is my student, Rose Hathaway" He introduced; Olena smiled at me warmly and pulled me into a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you!" She exclaimed in her heavy accent.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, "You too" I murmured into her shoulder. She was extremely motherly and it made me sad to think that I never had such a wonderful mother like her.

Olena pulled back and grabbed my arm, "You must come inside and eat lunch with us!" I nodded and let her pull me inside to the table. There was another woman sitting at the table with two children, one was about ten and the other looked like a newborn baby.

"Dimitri!" The woman exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and flinging herself at him.

"Karolina" He mumbled, hugging her close. They were talking in Russian and when Karolina pulled back there were tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. She noticed me and wiped them away.

"Hello I'm Karolina" She pulled me into a hug much like Olena did.

"I'm Rose," I awkwardly hugged her back and she chuckled.

"Ah yes, you are Dimka's student..." Karolina said, "These are my children Paul," She pointed to the young boy, "and Zoya, the newest addition to the family."

"Uncle Dimka" Paul said, hugging him. Dimitri picked him up and spoke to him in Russian, softly before setting him down and taking Zoya from Olena.

"Beautiful baby girl" He whispered, smiling at Karolina. I watched Dimitri cradle the child gently and felt a pang of sadness. I knew how bad he wanted kids and I could never give him that, once again I started to think about why on earth he would choose someone like me to be in love with.

"Would you like to hold her Rose?" Karolina asked; I turned to her and looked at Dimitri, gesturing for me to take Zoya.

"Oh... no that's okay." Dimitri rolled his eyes at me

"I know you want to no matter how much you deny it," He handed me Zoya and showed me how to support her head. She was so small and warm and adorable. I smiled like an idiot; Zoya was such a beautiful baby. Karolina smiled at me and put her hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Hi" Paul said, shyly.

"Hey" I greeted him. "Paul, right...?" He nodded, "Nice to meet you" I gestured for Dimitri to take Zoya and I bent down to Paul's level and extended my hand, "I'm Rose"

"I know. You're really pretty" I laughed

"Thank you," Paul went all shy again and hid behind Karolina's leg.

Dimitri laughed and Karolina spoke, "Someone is developing a little crush!" She teased. I stood up again and walked over to Dimitri's side.

"That's cute..." He mumbled; Olena looked at the both of us adoringly before suggesting that we eat.

"So what brings you to Russia?" Olena asked, "I know you never take time off work..." That woman knew her son too well.

"Well, we were allowed off campus for a week and Rose suggested that we come here." He didn't mention Kirova's plans, which I was grateful for. Dimitri was sweet and he didn't want to worry his family.

"Are you going to be staying for long?" Karolina asked

"Just for a few days, is it alright if we stay here?" He asked

"Of course you can stay here!" Olena gushed, "But... unfortunately at the moment we only have one available room. You don't mind sharing do you?" She asked, "Zoya took up Viktoria's room so we only have your old one to spare"

"That's okay" Dimitri nodded and i felt excitement course through my veins. Me and Dimitri, in _his_ room, all alone behind closed doors...

"So Rose," Olena started, pulling me out of my erotic thoughts, "Tell us about yourself..."

"What would you like to know?" I asked her

"Everything...!" She smiled and I sifted through my life trying to think of interesting things.

"It's not very interesting," I mumbled; Dimitri snorted but didn't say anything. "When I was four my Mother left me at St. Vladimir's and I was raised by the teachers. On my first week of elementary school I met Vasilisa Dragomir and we've been inseparable ever since," I deliberately left out the scene about me swearing at the teacher, first impressions are important, "When I was thirteen I started to learn combat and met Mason and Eddie. We became close friends and I spent all my non-Lissa time with them" I smiled at the memory of the things we used to do.

"When I was fifteen I ran away from the academy with Lissa and hid her in the human world for two years before Dimitri found us and dragged us back to the academy," Dimitri chuckled, "Since then I've had him as my mentor, killed two Strigoi, lost a best friend and led Novice's to victory in war." I laughed at the end and Olena looked at me with amusement in her eyes.

"So tell me about you and Vasilisa," She hushed

"Well since my mother was nonexistent her family was like mine. I always used to go away with them on vacation breaks because my mother was always guarding..." I didn't know if they knew about our bond or not so I decided to tell them, "We were driving to the academy and Eric, Lissa's father got distracted from the road, but only for a moment. I don't really remember much; the last thing I saw before I died was fire and smell of petrol. When I awoke I was on the road with Lissa leaning over me. We were rushed to hospital and released a day later, from there on Lissa and I have been each others' family"

"Wait... you said you died?" Karolina asked

"Yes. Lissa specialised in a rare element called spirit. When I died she healed me and bought me back to life. We are now bonded which makes me shadow-kissed..." I explained the short version of everything.

"What is shadow-kissed?" Olena asked

"It means I'm marked with death, constantly surrounded by shadows. You wouldn't be able to see it but spirit users can" I shrugged.

"That's amazing!" She exclaimed, smiling at me. Everyone ate in silence for a while; I had a laugh at Dimitri trying to feed baby Zoya some pumpkin. She kept spitting it back out and he got frustrated.

"Come _on_" He urged

"Dimitri, don't be so forceful!" I joked; he handed me the spoon.

"You try and feed her; she's as stubborn as you are." I took the spoon gladly and ushered him out of his seat so that I sat near Zoya.

"Hey Zoya" I smiled at her and she made some dribbling noise; I laughed, getting a small soon of mashed up pumpkin. I hummed like an airplane, "Open up!" I said and she did, clamping her mouth around the pumpkin and swallowing it. "Good girl!" I exclaimed; Dimitri looked at me weirdly.

"How did you do that?" He was astonished; Karolina and Olena laughed.

"When you grow up looking after someone like they were your own child you tend to learn some motherly instincts," Zoya ate some more pumpkin and I congratulated her, it was so cute when she smiled because she had no teeth. Karolina and Olena went to the kitchen to clean up while I finished feeding Zoya.

Dimitri was looking at me, "You are amazing" He whispered in admiration.

I smiled, once again thinking about how we couldn't have kids for the third time today. "You try" I urged, handing him the spoon and almost empty bowl.

He took it from me and put the last spoon of pumpkin in Zoya's mouth; once she swallowed we had the delight of seeing her laugh. I 'awed' and noticed that Dimitri was watching me with admiration again; I wonder why...

The rest of the night was just spent by Dimitri watching some Russian TV show and me playing Lego with Paul. We managed to build a small house for the Lego people to live in along with a car too. Paul and I seemed to get along great and I think it warmed Dimitri's heart to see the girl he loves get along with his family.

At some point Sonya came home from work and I could tell she was trying to be friendly to me but Karolina told me her pregnancy hormones were making her unpleasant. At about midnight I headed upstairs for bed while Dimitri stayed with his family for a bit longer.

I didn't know if his family knew about us or not so I was trying to keep up a student facade. Once showered; I climbed into Dimitri's bed and faced my back to the door, closing my eyes and trying to sleep but the moment I turned the lights out, excitement raced through my veins. I still couldn't believe this was Dimitri's room; I'm sleeping in _his_ bed...

The door opened behind me and I didn't hide the fact that I was awake nor did I speak. There was some shuffling around the room and at some point the bathroom door closed, opening a few moments later. The bed shifted and Dimitri came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back close to his chest. He buried his head in my neck and didn't speak; maybe he thought I was asleep?

It was quiet for a while until I decided to ask the question I've been dying to know, "Do they know? About us I mean..."

"My mother knows I have feelings for you but she doesn't know that you return them," He murmured, truthfully.

"Oh" I whispered. Dimitri kissed me softly on my shoulder and before I knew it sleep had pulled me in to its dark depths.


	18. Death of a flower

"_Oh" I whispered. Dimitri kissed me softly on my shoulder and before I knew it sleep had pulled me in to its dark depths._

"Tasha!" a high feminine voice screamed, my pale hand reached out and touched the black haired beauty's cheek. Since when was my skin so pale?

Tasha's eyes fluttered open, blood covered her clothes and I noticed her cuts were fading. "Thank you" For what? I thought. Fear, shock, sadness, anger, regret, so many emotions filled my body. I stood up and looked around, noticing Christian lying on the floor.

"Christian!" I screamed, even though it didn't sound like my voice. "Please wake up!" I fell to my knees and held his head in my lap.

"Liss..." He whispered, wait what? My—no, Lissa's hand reached out and started to heal him, feeling the wonderful warmth spirit gave her. That meant I was in Lissa's head...

"Please don't leave us" She begged, crying. I knew she wasn't dreaming because the heartbreak was so real. All around her there was destruction; they were in an alley way and two Guardians stood in the distance giving them some space. Lissa looked around anxiously and that's when I noticed Stan lying on the floor, pale and motionless.

Oh my god. Stan Alto was... _dead_. Never in my life did I ever imagine this. No matter how much I despised him, sadness filled my own body and I somehow managed to pull back into my own head, gasping.

I flew up into a sitting position and tried to regain control of myself.

"Rose?" That beautiful angelic voice asked.

"Stan!" I said, breathlessly. Dimitri looked at me with confusion, "Stan is dead..."

"What?" He asked in astonishment, wrapping his arms around my torso. Through the bond I felt Lissa's emotion turn into something dark and hateful, hate for those who had done this to the ones she loved. I climbed out of bed and got dressed into some skinny jeans and a plain shirt. "Where are you going?" Dimitri asked.

"I need some space," My voice broke with emotion and I let the tears roll down my cheek. Dimitri followed me out of his room, not before throwing on some skinny jeans and a flannel shirt. We headed downstairs and out the front door quietly.

"Roza tell me what happened" Dimitri said as we sat on the soft grass of their front yard. Everything inside of me broke; Lissa's hormones, her sadness, spirit's effects and my own grief all came out at once. Dimitri held me as I cried into his chest, stroking my hair and not saying a word.

When my sobs subsided he asked me to tell him what happened again, "I got pulled into Lissa's head and she was in an alley way with Christian, Tasha and some Guardians." I started; Dimitri's hand that was stroking my hair faltered slightly, "A group of Strigoi had advanced on them and there was a fight. Tasha got involved and beaten pretty badly, the same with Christian. I don't know how many Strigoi there were and I don't know what they wanted but they managed to take down one of the Guardians..."

"Stan" Dimitri finished for me, hugging me tighter.

I nodded, "Lissa healed Tasha and some of Christian and that's when she noticed Stan's body. The way he looked..." I couldn't finish besides Dimitri's phone rang. He ignored it and kept hugging me closer, "Answer it" I told him but he looked unsure so instead I took it from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked

"Rose is that you?" Lissa asked

"Yes" I didn't know what else to say to her, to comfort her.

"Did you see what happened?"

"Yes" I repeated

"I need you..." She whispered to me, longingly

"I'll be home soon," I closed my eyes and another tear leaked.

"I need to know when exactly," She insisted

"Soon" I repeated before hanging up. I couldn't talk to Lissa and pretend to be strong when I knew I wasn't. Dimitri took his phone from my hand and turned it off so that we wouldn't have anymore distractions as he comforted me.

From behind me there was some shuffling and an old woman that looked extremely fragile and skinny approached us. She had tufts of grey hair and dark brown eyes that could pierce your soul. She greeted Dimitri in Russian and he nodded in reply. The woman said a long quick sentence and left.

"What did she say?" I whispered into Dimitri's neck, his hold tightened.

"That was Yeva, my grandmother. She told me 'Evil will get its revenge, darkness will appear and a flower will die...'" That statement scared me.

"What does that mean?" I whispered

Dimitri was quiet for a moment, "I won't let anyone hurt you Roza" He tugged me closer, not actually answering my question and we sat there in silence for a while. "Let's go for a walk..." Dimitri suggested.

We walked for a while until we reached a small park with a swing set and a slide. I took a seat on one of the swings whilst Dimitri sat in front of me, rubbing his hands up and down my calves, comfortingly and resting his forehead on my right knee. I rested my head against the chain of the swing and used one of my hands to stroke Dimitri's hair. "I love you Roza" He mumbled quietly

"I love you too" Just then an old man walked past muttering something along the lines of 'you lovesick teenagers need to get a room!' "We're not teenagers" I said, quietly. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me, "Okay maybe I am but your age difference makes up for it" We both smiled at each other and I bent down, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Dimitri pulled me off the swing and cradled me in his lap, without breaking the kiss.

After a few days Dimitri and I left Russia and arrived back at the Academy. Things had settled down since Lissa and company were attacked in the alley way and her baby was unharmed. Stan's funeral was short and sad, most students attended out of respect and not friendship. Lissa was trying to move on and organised a shopping trip for us all. We took more guardians than usual because of last time.

"Rose, we've been to five different shops and you still haven't found a dress for the dance," The academy was holding a dance for after graduation.

"I know I'm just—" My head shot up as a sudden pang of nausea pierced my stomach. I pushed Lissa behind me and searched frantically for the nausea source. Dimitri noticed my change and started to survey the area; that's when I noticed the five Strigoi heading our way. "Dimitri" I said as he noticed them.

"Get the Moroi out of here!" He ordered the others. I stayed with Dimitri as Alberta, Yuri, Celeste and Emil took Lissa and Christian away from the imposing threat. Dimitri pushed me behind his body and used himself as a shield. We tried to lure the Strigoi to a secluded stairwell in the shopping centre.

They followed and it was two against five. Not only were we outnumbered but these Strigoi looked like ancient ones. A red head female stepped forward and chuckled, "Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov" How the hell did she know us? I took a step back and Dimitri crouched into a defensive position in front of me.

"Protective much...?" The black haired guy asked Dimitri.

"You won't touch her" Dimitri growled in the same voice he used when we visited Victor Dashkov in prison. I flinched and the Strigoi laughed, coldly. I looked around the staircase and saw the fire alarm I grabbed out my stake and shoved it into the glass causing the alarm and sprinklers to go off. From outside the door I heard people screaming and panicking.

The shrilling alarm caused the Strigoi to be distracted for a moment, and that moment was enough for Dimitri to strike out and stake the black haired guy. His lifeless body dropped to the floor and the blonde one pounced; I was afraid to realise that he was the same blonde one that held Dimitri down in the caves.

Fear flooded me and I turned numb, attacking the closest Strigoi, the red head. "Nathan!" She shrieked as my stake slashed her side. The blonde Strigoi turned his head in her direction; he must be Nathan. Dimitri struck out and staked him in that small moment of distraction. The red head grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall, hitting my head.

Searing pain shot through my skull and I moaned, feeling something warm trickle down my forehead.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled; the remaining two Strigoi held him back and he struggled against them to get to me. The red head threw me against the wall again and I cried out in pain then at Strigoi speed she spun me around and held my body in front of hers in a headlock.

That's when I realised she could snap my neck at any moment. I looked into Dimitri's eyes to see fear, his Guardian mask completely gone. He managed to cut the female Strigoi holding him with his stake and she shrieked in pain, jumping back. He then turned on the brunette male holding him and stabbed his heart. As he fell to the floor the female pounced on his back and pushed him to the floor but he spun around fast enough to stake her.

He pushed away her dead body and turned to the woman holding me. She tightened her grip on my neck and I couldn't breathe. I gasped and clawed at her arm but nothing worked, my head felt dizzy and darkness clouded my vision when suddenly she loosened her hold but didn't fully let go.

I gasped for air and she slammed my head against the wall again I screamed out and saw Dimitri trying to find an opening in staking her, just as he was about to strike but she quickly moved my body in front of hers causing the stake to pierce my chest. My eyes widened and I gasped in my last breath of air.

"Dimitri..." He looked at me in disbelief at what he had done, blood covered his hands. My mind drifted into darkness and that was the last thing I ever saw...

**LPOV**

"Rose, we've been to five different shops and you still haven't found a dress for the dance," I exclaimed

"I know I just—" Rose abruptly cut off and her head shot up, searching the area. "Dimitri" She murmured, eyes locking with five Strigoi heading our way.

"Get the Moroi out of here!" He ordered and the Guardian took Christian and me away, leaving Rose and Dimitri to fight alone. I protested against the Guardians with the help of Christian and I watched as Rose and Dimitri lured the Strigoi behind a door.

"Stop...! You need to help them, they are outnumbered!" I pushed against Alberta but it was no use; she was stronger than me.

"They'll be fine, Princess. Calm down..." She assured, "Rose and Dimitri are strong." I looked over at Christian in panic and he nodded. His hand lit up into a fireball and glared at the Guardians, suddenly the fire alarm went off and the humans started to scream in panic but we all knew better.

"Step away" Christian ordered

"Mr. Ozera—"

"I said _step away_! You cannot refuse the order of a royal Moroi" The Guardians stepped back and I sprinted to the door, pushing it open and screaming at the sight in front of me.

Five dead Strigoi bodies were strewn across the stairs.

Rose covered in blood, dead.

Dimitri holding her and praying in Russian; he was... crying.

I screamed again and ran up to him but he growled and pushed me away. That's when I noticed Dimitri's stake covered in blood... her blood. He held her lifeless body closer to him and something inside of me turned dark and angry, "No!" I screamed at him, pushing him away from Rose and clutching her body, "You killed her!" I placed my hands over her chest and started to heal her.

**DPOV**

The red head slammed Rose up against the wall and she screamed out in pain, "Rose!" I yelled trying to free myself from the two captors holding me back. In a matter of moments I had managed to kill them both, not really focusing on how. The Strigoi holding Rose tightened her grip on Rose's neck. Rose clawed at the Strigoi's arm and started to gasp for air. Her movements became drowsy and she was breathless but the Strigoi loosened her hold, causing Rose to gasp for air.

The red head slammed Rose's head into the wall again and she screamed; more blood trickled down her forehead. I almost had an opening and as I struck out at her heart she moved at Strigoi speed, holding Rose's body in front of her own causing me to stake Rose in the chest. Both our eyes widened and she sucked in one last breath of air.

"Dimitri..." She gasped; I pulled the stake out immediately and her body slumped to the ground. Shock, disbelief, hate and regret filled my body, making me numb and violent. Something inside of me took over and in a matter of moments the red haired Strigoi was dead.

I ran over to Rose and tried to coax her awake but it was no use.

I killed the woman I love...

Suddenly, Lissa, Christian and the Guardians appeared. An ear piercing scream filled the room and Lissa ran towards me; I pushed her away and growled. "No!" She screamed, "You killed her!" She pushed me away and took Rose from my grasp, placing her hands over Rose's chest and concentrated hard.

Tears streamed down my face and suddenly the pain was too bearable; I picked up my stake and held it over my stomach. If Roza couldn't live then I would join her. I pushed the stake into my stomach and let the darkness consume me...

**CPOV**

As we reached the stairwell Lissa started to scream at Dimitri and took Rose from his grasp. He looked like a wreck; blood covered his hands, stake, clothes, tears streamed down his face and his expression was empty. Dimitri watched Rose for a moment more before picking up his stake and holding it over his stomach.

It took me a moment to realise what he was doing but by the time I did he had already collapsed to the ground. I sprinted over to him and felt for a pulse; there was one but it was extremely faint.

"He needs help!" I shouted to the dumbstruck Guardians... and I thought they were supposed to be the strong ones in a situation like this. Alberta was the first to recover and she came to my side, checking his pulse also before getting Emil to help her lift him. They carried him out of the stairwell and Celeste and I walked over to Rose.

Some of her colour had returned and she had a pulse now. Her chest wound was gone and all that remained was dried blood. Yuri came over and lifted her, carrying her away and Celeste helped me support a very exhausted Lissa.

**RPOV**

I woke up lying in soft grass of a green meadow. People I once knew walked around socialising and playing games.

"Rose?" A familiar voice called; I turned to see Mason smiling at me.

"Where am I?" I asked

"World of the dead" He answered, still smiling. I've heard those words before but I couldn't remember where.

"What?" I asked astonished, "Am I... am I dead?" He nodded and his smiled faded, turning into a frown.

"Rose... there is something I need to show you" He beckoned me to follow him into a pool of light up ahead. I hesitantly followed and we ended up in a familiar stairwell; Dimitri was clutching my lifeless body, crying.

"What happened?" I asked Mason.

"Rose you weren't ready to die... your death was a mistake and he needs you" Mason pointed to Dimitri. "You need to go back to him," I turned back to look at the scene. Lissa was now by my side pushing Dimitri away and placing her hands on my chest.

"But what about you...? You weren't ready to die either, that was a mistake!" I cried.

"That was a decision and I don't regret it," He answered

Everything was a blur, "What's happening?" I asked Mason

"She's bringing you back to him..." Mason faded and I was once again in darkness.

**CPOV**

Alberta sat in the backseat of our car applying pressure to Dimitri's wound and checking his pulse every five minutes to make sure he was alive. I held Lissa as she slept and Emil held on to Rose. We had been driving for a few hours and I could see the academy looming up ahead. We didn't stop for the normal security check and instead just drove straight through the gates.

Alberta and Yuri took Dimitri to the clinic immediately and I woke Lissa up.

"Where's Rose, is she okay?" She asked, disorientated from sleep.

"She's at the clinic" I said softly.

"I need to go there Christian; I need to be with her when she wakes up! Please take me to her" Lissa sounded a little hysterical. I don't blame her though; after everything I saw today I'm surprised I haven't broke yet.

"Okay Liss, I'll take you to her..."

**LPOV**

I've been sitting by Rose's bedside for about an hour now. Dr. Olendzki gave her some blood transfusions and told me that she just needed to rest. I held her hand and refused to eat, sleep or drink. Christian has been trying to provoke me into rest but I just snapped at him. After everything that happened today I was just relieved that we made it back to the academy with a breathing Rose.

Christian was sitting on the chair beside me and held my free hand. Dr. Olendzki came in to do her hourly check up, "Is she okay?" Christian asked before I could.

"She should be waking up soon," The doctor confirmed.

"What about Guardian Belikov?" He asked

"He lost a lot of blood and we're hoping that he will make it. Alberta has requested for you to attend to her office," Dr Olendzki told Christian. He nodded, kissed my forehead and left.

* * *

**This chapter was extremely fun to write! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**:)**


	19. Dried blood

_He nodded, kissed my forehead and left._

**CPOV**

"Guardian Petrov...? You wanted to see me..." I hesitated

"Yes, Mr. Ozera. Please take a seat..." Alberta gestured at the seat across from her desk. "You have been summoned here for questioning about today's events. The Guardians have already given their statements and I need you to do the same"

I nodded at her, "Where do I start?"

"From the beginning..."

"Okay well we had just walked out of a shop; Rose and Lissa were having a conversation when Rose and Guardian Belikov noticed some Strigoi heading for us. The Guardians ushered Lissa and I to safety while Rose and Guardian Belikov stayed to fight. They lured the Strigoi into a stairwell so that they wouldn't attract attention from humans." Alberta wrote in a notepad as I spoke, "We waited a while and Lissa was hysterical so I convinced the Guardians to let us check the stairwell. When we opened the door Guardian Belikov was clutching Rose's dead body. Lissa pulled Rose out of Guardian Belikov's grasp and healed her," I took a deep breath, telling Alberta what happened as if she wasn't there. She had witnessed most of this anyway. "After a moment Guardian Belikov attempted suicide..." I flinched remembering the look on his face and how easily he sliced into his own stomach. "He stabbed himself with a stake," I shortened

"And why do you think he did this?"

"His motives are his own..." I shrugged

"Thank you Mr. Ozera. You are free to leave" I left the office and headed back to Lissa in the infirmary.

**RPOV**

I woke up, staring at the blinding white ceiling of the infirmary. "Rose?" A feminine voice asked.

I turned my head to see Lissa, clutching my hand, "Hey" My voice was croaky and I tried to clear it.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine..."

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She stood up and hugged me before calling for the doctor. I wracked my brain trying to remember how I ended up in here then it all came flooding back at once...

The Strigoi...

Searing pain through my skull...

The screams and shouts from myself and Dimitri...

The way it felt to be staked by my own lover...

Mason! I gasped; Dimitri needs me!

I tried to sit up and pull the cords out of my body but the doctor and Lissa restrained me.

"No!" I yelled, "I have to see him; he needs me! He has to know I came back to him!" I fought against them and managed to pull the cord away from my nose and sat up.

"Rose calm down...!" Lissa was hiding something from me; I could sense it through the bond. Just then Christian walked in which was distraction enough for me to jump out of bed. I looked down at my tattered, blood covered clothes and ran towards Christian.

"Christian! Tell me where he is" I demanded; he looked concerned, "He needs me, please..." I begged.

"Rose... Dimitri tried to... commit suicide" I froze, everything inside of me went numb; I think I was going into shock.

"What?" I managed, "No!" I screamed, someone's arms wrapped around my body and stopped me from lashing out, "No!" I repeated, struggling against their hold.

"Rose!" I recognised it as Eddie.

"Please..." I begged in a whisper. Eddie faltered for a moment before letting me go. I ran out of the room and opened every door until finally finding Dimitri's.

I froze in the doorway and stared at him. He was shirtless and a bandage covered his torso; Dimitri was lying on his back with his eyes closed and breathing deeply. I hesitantly walked over to him and looked down at him. Through the bond I felt Lissa replaying images of when he staked himself, tears sprang to my eyes and I started to cry hysterically. Sobs racked my chest and made it hard to breathe.

Dimitri's hand twitched suddenly and I tried to quieten my cries. I studied the hand that moved and noticed his fingers move once again. I smiled and more silent tears ran down my cheeks. His fingers continued to move and I reached out to touch them, gently. Dimitri laced his fingers with mine and his eyes opened.

"Roza..." He whispered; I broke into hysterics again. "Don't cry" He said in his husky voice, appraising me with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I stepped closer to his bed and placed my free hand over his wrist. "I killed you" He said in a weak voice and I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault, Dimitri"

"We're both dead... aren't we?" He asked; I shook my head, "You were dead Roza. I held your lifeless body in my arms," Dimitri closed his eyes and a look of pain crossed his face.

"Don't close your eyes," I commanded; he opened them, looking back into mine. "You committed suicide Dimitri... Why would you do that?" I asked

"_You were dead_," he emphasized, "I can't live without you; it hurts too much." I reached out and brushed my fingertips along Dimitri's cheek.

"You need me..." I whispered; he lifted his free hand and held the one brushing his cheek. Dimitri kissed my palm.

"I need you" He confirmed, closing his eyes once more. I turned to see that no one else had followed me and that we were alone.

"You should rest" I told him but his grip on both my hands tightened and his eyes opened.

"Don't leave, Roza. I just got you back..." He pleaded.

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving you; I'll be here when you wake up, okay?" I smiled and he nodded at me. I took a seat and rested my head on his arm. Dimitri stroked my hair for a while and we both eventually fell asleep.

"Rose?" I was being shaken awake by someone. I groaned and opened my eyes, greeted by Dr. Olendzki. "Rose you are requested to be in Guardian Petrov's office"

I looked over at Dimitri; he was sitting up, "No" I told her, "She can come here..." Dr. Olendzki sighed and left the room.

"Thank you" He whispered; I didn't say anything, we didn't need words to express what we were feeling. I started to bite my nail, deep in thought. I was kind of hoping that Alberta didn't want a statement so soon but knowing her she probably did. Her definition of time off is twenty four hours and it's been well over that for me... I think. I knew Lissa had already given her statement and probably Christian too. For me it was too soon to relive through everything that happened but I wanted to hear what happened to Dimitri. Throughout my revelry I hadn't heard Dimitri and the others coaxing me back into the present—

"Rose!" Dimitri called, concerned. He was trying to act like my mentor but he was having a hard time and I don't think he could care less after everything that's happened. My gaze shifted to him.

"Huh?" I asked, stupidly

"You weren't responding; I got worried..." He replied.

"I was just... thinking" That's when I noticed Alberta and the fact that my nail was bleeding from me biting it too short. "Shit..." I muttered, sucking the blood away. It stung a little but I just ignored it.

"Rose we are ready for your statement" Alberta announced

"Yeah, no shit" I eyed her.

"I will not be spoken to like that!" She exclaimed; I stood up.

"I don't care how you will or will not be spoken too! You don't know what I went through these past twenty four hours and you just walk in here and _demand_ to know what happened!" I yelled

"I have every right" she shot back

"You have _no_ right!" I hissed; Alberta looked at Dimitri in astonishment, probably wondering why he hadn't tried to sweet talk me out of my attitude yet. He stared back at her, giving her the look that said 'she has a point'

"Will you give a statement or not?" she finally asked.

I thought about it for a moment and sat down, "I suppose..."

"I just need you to tell me everything you remember" she said

"I was talking to Lissa and I noticed the Strigoi at the same time as Dimitri. You, Yuri, Emil and Celeste took Lissa and Christian to safety and we both lead the Strigoi to a deserted stairwell. They knew who we were, knew our names. One of the Strigoi was from the attack on the academy; his name was Nathan. I hit the fire alarm to cause a distraction and Dimitri staked one," I wracked my brain to remember what happened next, "Nathan jumped Dimitri and I attacked the one closest to me... She screamed out and Nathan got distracted which allowed Dimitri to stake him. The Strigoi I attacked had grabbed me and slammed me into the wall a few times." I flinched remembering the pain, "The two remaining Strigoi held Dimitri back and the one holding me started to choke me. I was about to pass out but her grip loosened and Dimitri managed to stake the other two that were holding him. He advanced on my captor and had an opening on her heart but she moved me in front of her at last minute which cause Dimitri's stake to hit my chest." Dimitri flinched and closed his eyes continuing on with the story...

"I was in shock and I don't remember how but I managed to kill the last Strigoi. After that I held Rose in my arms and tried to coax her awake but nothing would work. That's when I realised I killed her. The Princess showed up and took Rose away from me and I felt so guilty about everything; I couldn't live knowing what I did," Dimitri was only telling half the truth, trying not to expose our relationship. I could tell that he was re-living all this in his head because he flinched every now and then, "So I grabbed my stake and attempted suicide."

Alberta was quiet for a moment as she wrote in her book, "What were you thinking, Dimitri?" She exclaimed. He didn't answer and instead placed a hand over his wound. A tear ran down my cheek as I remembered Lissa's image of Dimitri staking himself, "Thank you for your time" Alberta said finally before leaving.

A moment later the doctor came in and told me I was free to go. I nodded but stayed where I was, afraid to leave Dimitri. Lissa came later that day with some food for me, "Thanks Liss" I said, taking a bite of my chicken sandwich.

Lissa smiled at me and walked over to stand beside Dimitri. "How are you feeling?" She asked him

"I'll be fine as long as Rose is alive..." He admitted, looking at me. Lissa reached out and touched Dimitri's bandaged lightly. He flinched, snapping his head around to look at her. She was healing him; I could feel it. When Lissa was done she nodded at Dimitri and left without another word.

I stood and walked over to Dimitri. He sat up and I helped him take off his bandages. It took forever because there were a few layers but eventually they came off. His stomach was a little red and when I brushed my fingertips over it Dimitri's muscles tensed. I looked at him and he reached over, placing his hand behind my neck and pulling me into a hard and passionate kiss. One of my arms wrapped around his neck as the other stayed on his stomach. A few more tears shed down my cheek; I pulled back and rested my forehead on his, taking a deep breath and opening my eyes.

"Let's forget about everything that happened and move on" I told him; his hand stroked my neck.

"Rose I can't just forget something like this..." He whispered

"No but you can try. Please do this... for me Dimitri" He sighed and nodded.

I looked around his room and found his torn, blood covered shirt. I threw it in the bin and grabbed his jacket, handing it to him and leading him out to find Dr. Olendzki.

"Guardian Belikov, what are you doing out of bed?" She called

"Lissa healed him" I explained

"Oh, well... I guess if you feel alright then you can go" Dimitri nodded at her and I walked outside with him in tow. As we walked across the quad and down the halls every student stopped and stared, gasping and whispering to each other. Obviously, word of my death and Dimitri's suicide had gotten around.

"Rose!" A voice called. I turned to see Adrian running towards me; I smiled. "Oh thank god you're okay!" He picked me up in a hug, "I thought I'd never see you again little Dhampir."

"What are you doing here?" I gasped as he sat me down.

"When I heard what happened... Rose I thought you were dead! Why would I not be here?" Adrian sounded offended. I didn't answer him because he turned to Dimitri, "Thank you"

Dimitri looked confused, "For what?"

"Not leaving Rose alone when you knew she wasn't coming back..." Adrian was referring to Dimitri committing suicide and staying with me in the World of the Dead. Dimitri didn't say or do anything and instead looked around at all the staring students.

"I got to go Adrian" I told him, anxiously glaring at the shocked eyes and whispers.

"I'll speak to you later then" He confirmed. I nodded and started to walk, as I moved closer to the edge of the crowd they moved out of mine and Dimitri's way like we were Strigoi or something. We walked in silence for a few seconds before I saw someone in the audience that I recognised.

"Jill?" I said

"Rose!" She smiled at me

"Do you know why everyone is staring at us like that?" I anxiously looked around again.

"Because Jesse and Ralf were in the clinic yesterday when you and Guardian Belikov were bought in; they spread a rumour that you both had died... Also, your bloody clothes don't help" Jill is just as talkative as ever.

I smiled at her, "Thanks, see you around" Dimitri and I started to walk again, and the line of students started thinning until eventually we reached the Dhampir dorms. As soon as I was inside my dorm I headed for the bathroom mirror to survey my damage. My hair had almost completely come out of its pony tail, my clothes were tattered and soaked in dried blood, I had cuts and bruises forming and my skin was pale—well pale for me.

Dimitri walked in and stood against the wall, watching me intently through the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was also unusually pale, must have been all the blood we lost. I touched my shirt before pulling it off and throwing it into the corner of the room. "I'll get Christian to burn it..." I muttered as I headed back into my bedroom. My bed never looked more appealing; I sat down on the soft mattress and sighed. Dimitri was in the bathroom for a few moments before walking back into my room and lying beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"Rose..." He whispered; I turned to face him, knowing he wanted to talk...


	20. Two Way Bond

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I was going to do it on the weekend but it was my birthday so I was busy. I've been trying to update all week but school has been stressful and the homework is crazy! Okay so here is this chapter, I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

* * *

"_Rose..." He whispered; I turned to face him, knowing he wanted to talk..._

"Roza we need to talk" He clarified even though I already knew.

"Okay..." I said, hesitantly

He buried his head in my neck and pulled me close against his body, "I know that you want me to forget what happened but... I can't" Dimitri took a deep and jagged breath, inhaling my scent. "I should have known that it was risky to try and stake her but I did it anyway and I killed you in the process. I'll never forgive myself Roza." Dimitri sounded close to hysteria and his breathing sped up, "I held you in my arms, dead. The thing that made it worse was that less than a second after you died I managed to pull the stake out and kill the Strigoi as if nothing ever happened to you, I am so—"

"Dimitri" I interrupted

"—sorry. You were so pale and cold and I wouldn't let Lissa near you. I wouldn't let her heal you Rose. What the hell was going through my head? I wanted you back but I didn't want her to heal you—"

"Dimitri..." I tried again.

"—I need you to forgive me Roza. I never meant to kill you or I but it hurt too much," Dimitri's clutch on my body tightened and he sucked in another few ragged breaths. I felt something warm and wet on my neck and that's when I realised he was crying.

"Dimitri!" I yelled; he cut himself off. I rested my hands over his biceps and pushed him back so that I could see his face. "Dimitri..." I whispered, wiping away his tears and pulling him to the bed. He rested his head in my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair. "Its okay" was my ingenious response. "I'm glad that you killed all those Strigoi, if you hadn't then they probably would have come back more prepared anyway. Lissa healed me, Dimitri. I'm alive; I'm warm, breathing and my heart beats," I placed his hand over my heart, "Even if you don't forgive yourself then I need you to know that no matter what I will always forgive you. If I killed you then I probably would have commit suicide too; it would have hurt." I assured him.

"I love you so much Roza and I made a mistake..." Dimitri sat up and cupped my face in his hands

"I forgive you," I kissed him softly, "I love you too Dimitri" He kissed me again, longer this time. Warmth spread through my body and as I pulled away our breathing was heavy. I pulled Dimitri closer to lie beside me.

We stayed like that for hours, not saying anything at all. I looked at his face and stroked his cheek the whole time, drinking in his appearance. "You need clothes" I murmured to him, "Stay here; I'll be back soon" I got up and slipped on a shirt

"Rose they won't let you in the Guardian wing" Dimitri observed; I changed out of my bloody jeans and put on some denim shorts.

"I know how to avoid authority" I walked over and gave him a parting kiss, "get some sleep." The dark circles under his eyes gave away his exhaustion. "You need it" I smiled and a moment later left.

I headed around to the back of the Guardian dorm building, scaling the wall until I reached Dimitri's window. I climbed in effortlessly and walked over to his closet, grabbing out a bag and some clothes. Before I left I made sure I hadn't forgotten anything and threw the bag out the window before softly landing on the ground beside it. I picked it up and started to walk again, ignoring the stares I received.

"Hey Rose" Jesse sneered as I rounded the corner; he was leaning against the wall with Ralf by his side.

I nodded at him and kept walking, "Where you going Rosie?" Ralf asked; I ignored them. "Hey I'm not done talking to you!" Ralf grabbed my arm which caused a reflex action. I spun around at high speed and pinned him to the wall by his neck.

"Don't touch me!" I spat at him, "I know you were the ones who spread the rumour of my death"

"Hey!" I heard someone yell; I turned to see Jake running over to us, "Rose let him go!" He shouted as he got closer. I balled my hands into fists and let Ralf go; he gasped for air and fell to the ground. "What the hell were you thinking?" Jake asked incredulously as I started to walk away.

"Just teaching them how to be men; I always assumed gossiping was in the girls department..." I didn't turn around as I said this and Jake kept calling out my name but I ignored him and finally reached my dorm. Dimitri's bag was still hanging from my shoulder and as I opened the door I saw that he was asleep. I threw his bag on the ground and crawled into bed next to him, falling asleep almost instantly.

_Rose, are you awake?_ Lissa sent through the bond

_I am now_... I thought bitterly.

Lissa gasped mentally_, I heard you!_

_The bond must be two ways now_

_I'm coming over!_ She announced excitedly. I opened my eyes to be met with warm brown ones.

"Hello Lover" My voice was croaky but Dimitri smiled anyway

"Good morning, beautiful" He replied. Lissa was running towards my dorm; I could tell through our psychic link.

"Lissa's coming over; I think the bond is two ways now." I confirmed

Dimitri stroked my cheek, "How?" I shrugged at him and there was a knock on the door. I decided to test the bond again and told Lissa to come in. She flew through the door so quickly she almost fell over.

"Oh my god Rose...! I heard you again" She exclaimed, breathless. Dimitri and I chuckled and Lissa finally seemed to notice him. "Sorry..." Lissa blushed.

Dimitri and I sat up, him pulling me onto his lap, "So how do you think this happened?"

"As I was running over here I came up with a theory..." Lissa looked thoughtful for a moment and I tried to search her head for the theory but she was blocking me, "Rose... when you, uh, died... what you experience?"

"I saw..." Should I tell her? I mean... this will probably freak Dimitri out.

"Rose please" Lissa pleaded

"I went to," What was it called? "I forgot what it was called..."

"That's okay," Lissa sounded disappointed.

"I saw Mason and your family and... everyone I used to know." Longing flashed through Lissa's eyes. Longing for her family...

"In the accident... you were only dead for about a minute before I healed you. At the plaza you were out longer I think" Lissa looked thoughtful, "Perhaps in the accident you weren't dead long enough to go to... _that place_ and maybe I never really pulled you out. But at the plaza you were definitely gone..."

"Well if I wasn't really dead the first time then how come I can see ghosts?" I asked

"No." Lissa looked conflicted, "What I'm trying to say is... you were dead the first time but you weren't dead long enough to join my family. Maybe when you died the first time, the ghosts were trying to pull you in to their world but I pulled you out and they've been trying to get you ever since." She took a breath and my mind flashed back to the memory on the plane, Andre and Mason had been trying to draw me into the dark depths of their world, "The second time, you were dead for longer so I think they managed to successfully pull you in... that might be why you saw them all. You were _dead_, Rose. Really dead."

I stood and walked over to my window, sitting near the ledge "'Rose you weren't ready to die... your death was a mistake and he needs you'" I quoted Mason's exact words and Lissa looked at me clearly confused, "'You need to go back to him'" I continued, "She's bringing you back to him...'" I only whispered the last part.

"Rose, who said that," Lissa said, hesitantly

"Mason" I looked over at her, "What's your theory?" I completely changed the subject

"Um... Well liked I said before, this time you were really dead, pulled under, finished... I think that maybe the bond intensified when I healed you a second time. Now we can read each others' thoughts..." This whole time Dimitri stayed quiet, sitting on the bed in the position I left him in.

_Can you hear this?_

_Yes_, she replied, happily.

"Okay then, what is I thinking now?" I started to remember the first day we met... the very same day I managed to abuse a teacher.

"I don't know..." Lissa looked frustrated

"I think you can only hear my thoughts if they are directed at you," I breathed a sigh of relief, "Well that's good..."

_That's so unfair! You can read my thoughts,_ Lissa whined in her head.

I chuckled, _Sorry Liss..._

Lissa checked her watch and looked a little uncomfortable, blocking me from her head, "I have to go... I'll see you later" She rushed out the door and I stared afterwards for a moment.

"That was weird," Dimitri observed

I frowned, "Hmm," We were quiet for a moment before a brilliant idea popped into my head, "Dimitri..." I started, innocently. He narrowed his eyes at me, knowing I was up to something, "You know, it's been a while since we had training," I trailed off, hoping he would catch my drift.

Dimitri chuckled, "Yes it has Roza." He was playing dumb.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, jumping up and heading towards the door.

"Where...?" I rolled my eyes at him and headed outside. Light footsteps sounded behind me so I knew he was following. As I walked down the halls most students moved out of my way and stared like usual. The whispers were easy to ignore but the stares started to get on my last nerve.

"Rose?" A familiar voice asked. I turned my head to see Eddie. He looked at me in confusion; obviously he had heard the rumour of my death.

I smiled at him and gave him a hug, "Hey"

"I knew you weren't dead" He whispered

"Eddie I got to go. I'll see you later on..." Eddie set me back on the floor and I continued my walk to the gym. When I arrived I headed towards the mats.

Dimitri got into a defensive without saying anything to me, guardian mask in place. I smiled and remained standing straight, trying to channel spirit's effects. An inner instinct must have finally switched on because without fully thinking about it I had pounced into Dimitri.

He deflected my attack and I stumbled back, receiving a few blows from him. A vicious growl rose in my throat and Dimitri looked momentarily caught off-guard. His distraction was long enough for me to kick him in the chest. Dimitri smiled at me and crouched down low, getting ready to jump. My muscles tensed as the impact of his body hit me, throwing us both to the floor.

I managed to elbow him in the stomach; he recoiled quickly since he was still bruised from yesterday's events. I jumped up and waited for him to stand also. We circled for a while longer and before I knew it his fist connected with my cheek.

I fell to the floor, pain shooting through my skull as it made contact with the hard floor. It reminded me much of the Strigoi attack when I was bashed against the wall.

"Rose!" My vision blurred and I was fading in and out of consciousness. "Roza open your eyes!"

I raised my hand to my forehead and groaned, "Ah... You have one hell of a right hook" Dimitri lifted me up, slowly, propping his leg behind me to lean on.

"What's going on here?" A feminine voice called in outrage by the door. I turned to see the auburn curls of my mother, Janine Hathaway.

"Mum?" I squinted trying to bring her into focus but my vision was still blurred. That's when I realised how compromising this position would be to an outsider; Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist with me leaning on him.

"Well...?" Janine sounded annoyed. Hell, she sounded pissed.

"I slipped up" Dimitri said. That was probably the worst thing he could say right now. The double meaning was evident and my mother took it the wrong way, of course.

"Obviously...!" She shouted, moving closer.

"No Mum, he means..." I breathed in, feeling dizzy, "Dim—Guardian Belikov knocked me out, by accident of course." Janine looked at us for a while longer before walking towards me and helping me stand.

I lost my balance and Dimitri caught me, "You're bleeding. I'm taking you to the clinic,"

"No" I said, sternly, "You are not taking me within a hundred feet of that place as long as I'm conscious!" My mothers' hand twitched and for a moment I thought she would knock me out again. Dimitri must have noticed it too because he moved me out of her reach.

"Let's clean you up, Rose" Dimitri murmured, still eyeing my mother. I nodded and he pulled me into the tiny bathroom that he had cleaned my hands up in many months ago. I almost smiled at the memory, the first day he ever touched my hair. Dimitri looked down at me with recognition in his eyes and I knew he remembered it too.

"Lose focus again Rose?" Janine taunted from the doorway. I glared at her; she was referring to the day we both messed up and I ended up with a black eye.

"It was my fault..." Dimitri was trying to be the gentlemen.

"Rose should have been able to deflect it," She retorted.

"No. Rose was doing everything right; I was the one who slipped up." Janine looked uncharacteristically surprised that badass Belikov was trying to take the blame and protect me. Dimitri grabbed some antibacterial wipes from the cupboard and started to clean up the cut on my forehead.

It stung like a bitch so I clenched my teeth. The smell of the antibacterial wipes was making my dizzy spells worse so I pushed Dimitri's hand away.

"Rose I didn't come to fight with you or Guardian Belikov. I came for both your funerals..." My eyes flickered towards Janine and I knew that the news of my so called death had saddened her.

"What?" I asked

"You both died. No one told me that you were alive," Janine exhaled and slipped her Guardian mask back into place. "I should be going..." And with that she was gone.

"Why would they still hold a funeral for us when they know we are alive?" I asked Dimitri.

He shrugged, "Let's not talk about this right now," Sudden excitement and joy hit me and I knew it was coming from Lissa. The emotions were too much and made my nausea stronger.

I clutched onto Dimitri's shirt as another dizzy spell took over and his arms held me up right, "I don't feel so good..." He lifted me up, cradling me against his chest.

"Rose; I really think you should go to the infirmary. Alberta rang me yesterday while you were gone and I have a shift soon. I won't be able to take care of you..." Dimitri looked really concerned and hugged me tighter.

"Take me to Lissa; She'll look after me," He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and leading me towards the Moroi dorms.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Please keep at it!**

**Does anyone have any suggestions that they might want me to add to the story? You guys have been great so far; I think I'll answer some more questions...**

**Black Iris 95**: I would love to read your fanfic. As soon as I am done with this one I'll get straight to it!

**Little Miss Evil**: I'm sure Russians do use swear words differently but I don't really have the time to do much research. Thank you for the suggestion though :)

**JazSch**: Really? I live in Australia too. You can buy Kangaroo meat from Coles. It's near the lamb, mince, steak, etc. It tastes very weird; I do not recommend it ;)

**CaRiNeSs**: Yes Lachie will be coming back into the story...

**And to everyone else, thankyou so much for the awesome reviews!**

**This story was only supposed to be a one-shot but you all inspired me to keep writing :)**


	21. Halloween

"_Take me to Lissa; She'll look after me," He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and leading me towards the Moroi dorms. _

When we arrived at Lissa's dorm Dimitri knocked, keeping an arm firmly around my waist so that I wouldn't collapse. I heard a growl from inside, an animalistic one but also very familiar. Checking the bond didn't help much because Lissa has been blocking me all morning.

The door opened an inch and Lissa peeped out, smiling, "Rose, I have a surprise for you!"

"And it growls, I assume." A bark came from inside and I gasped, eyes widening. I pushed the door wide open causing it to bang on the wall behind it and there stood Charity.

Charity was a small house dog, a Maltese to be exact. She had white fluffy fur and gorgeous dark brown eyes; much like Dimitri's only darker. Lissa had named the dog Charity because we got her for free from some lifeline place.

"You have a dog?" Dimitri questioned, clearly baffled.

I laughed, "How the hell did you get away with this?"

"Kirova was feeling generous..." Lissa answered

"Huh." And by generous she meant using compulsion. "Hey road kill!" I cooed, bending down. Animals don't really like Dhampirs very much but Charity was different. We had become close and I saved her life from the PSI hounds in Portland; she trusted me. I always called her mean names and had to put up with Lissa's bitching.

"Rose," she complained. Charity ran up to me, jumping on my legs and licking my hands.

"Hey Char, good to have you back, hm. Miss me?" I got a yap in response, "Yeah. I would have missed me too." Dimitri chuckled and bent down beside me, patting Charity's head, gently.

"I have a shift now," Dimitri told me, standing up and facing Lissa, "Would you look after Rose for me? She got knocked out before and I can't look after her; she refuses to go to the clinic and I have duties." Lissa nodded, "Make sure she doesn't go to sleep for at least ten minutes and give her some panadol. She should be fine but if something happens, come find me and I'll take her to the clinic."

"Gosh, Dimitri...!" I exclaimed.

He bent down beside me again, "I'm just looking out for you Roza." I pulled him into a kiss, our tongues brushing together, softly. In the bond I could feel Lissa's discomfort so I pulled back.

"I'll see you later." I told him; he nodded and left. "Time for bed...!" I said

"Rose, you heard Dimitri." Lissa warned. I picked up Charity and walked over to the spare bed that used to be Natalie's.

"I'm fine Liss." She sighed, giving in and I closed my eyes trying to find some sort of peace as Charity curled up beside me.

"Rose," someone was trying to shake me awake; I groaned, "Rose get up!"

"Go away; I'm sleeping" I mumbled, rolling over.

I heard a chuckle, "Roza come on..." That was enough to provoke me into opening my eyes. There inches away from my face was Dimitri in all his Russian glory.

I smiled slightly, "What?"

"It's late, you slept all day and I'm taking you back to your dorm room."

"Okay..." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck and looking at him expectantly. He sighed and caved in, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me off the bed and out of Lissa's room. We were silent all the way back to my dorm and I had almost fallen asleep again but he set me on my feet, in front of my computer desk.

That was when I caught sight of the calendar. It was October 30th, Halloween was tomorrow and no doubt the school would be hosting a party just like every year. I stayed quiet and let Dimitri help me into some more comfortable clothes. As we both lay on the bed and he drifted off into sleep I stayed up all night, thinking off a Halloween costume.

Eventually I fell asleep...

The next morning I awoke early, so early that everyone else would still be sleeping. I rolled over and saw that Dimitri was no longer lying beside me and instead a note was in his place.

_Rose,_

_I couldn't sleep, you kept kicking me._

_I've gone back to my room to sleep but I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love, D._

It was about three in the morning and I was no longer tired so I decided to put my Halloween plan into action. I headed over to my closet and picked out the sexiest piece of lingerie I owned. It was a black and red corset with plain black laced panties. The outfit was accompanied by thigh high black lace-trimmed stockings and straps hung from the bottom of the corset. [**pictures on profile**] As soon as I was dressed, I headed to the bathroom and got out my makeup kit.

I used the Smokey eye effect, making them dark and irresistible whilst putting dark crimson red lipstick on. Once I was done, I headed back into my room and grabbed out an oversized flannel shirt from Dimitri's bag that he left here, the shirt covered the corset and panty piece, but still showed off my stockings. I messed up my hair to make me look like I woke up on the wrong side of the bed and then left my dorm.

It was easy to sneak out of my dorm building, especially since I've done it many times before. And it also didn't take long to reach Dimitri's room. I used his key and unlocked the door quietly. Dimitri was asleep, lying on his back with his hands resting on his stomach. He looked so peaceful and vulnerable, too bad I was about to interrupt that.

I padded over to where he lay and carefully climbed onto the bed, careful not to wake him. Once I was straddling him and he still seemed to be asleep I ran my hands down his bare chest slowly. He remained asleep. I smiled and decided to do some further provoking. My hand trailed down to the waistband of his pants and just as I slipped my fingers underneath his hand shot out and stopped mine.

I looked back to his eyes but they were still closed. I bit my lip and moved my hands further, straining against his own. Dimitri moaned and I knew I hit my target because his eyes flew open. "Rose..." he breathed. I smiled as I felt his arousal but that wasn't the best part. Dimitri's eyes raked over me noticing his shirt, the makeup, the hair and the stockings. He moved his hand away from mine and clutched the shirt, slowly lifting it to reveal my skimpy outfit.

"Happy Halloween," I told him, seductively. He let go of his shirt, watching it fall back over the outfit, before meeting my eyes again. Dimitri didn't do anything for a few seconds before smiling; I guess that the disorientation of sleep only just faded.

"Hmm," he replied. Dimitri placed his hands on my hips and pushed the shirt up once more. Once it was over my head his hungry eyes took in my outfit with a lust filled expression. My hand was still in his pants and I could feel how turned on he was getting by the second, my fingers twitched against him and his breath hitched.

His hands ran all over my body and the outfit I was wearing. Dimitri was trying to fight his animalistic urge of just fucking me. I knew that it wouldn't take much to break that fight up so I took my hand out of his pants and leaned down to kiss him.

He returned the gesture gladly and his hands found the zipper on my corset, pulling it down slowly. As he discarded it from my body he found that I was wearing a strapless lace bra underneath, causing him to groan. I smiled against his lips and knew that I had just broken whatever control he had left.

Dimitri flipped us so that he was on top, undoing my bra. The slow and sensual kiss from before had turned hard, passionate and full of desire. He pulled off my bra and threw it on the floor, beside his shirt. Dimitri's hands moved down, brushing against my stomach and down my thigh's, stopping at the lace trim of the stockings. He pulled back from the kiss, wrapping my legs neatly around his waist.

Dimitri's hungry eyes took in my semi naked form, hands moving back up to my bare breasts. Things from there on got a little more heated and soon all our clothes were missing. I was ready for Dimitri but he was trying to hold out as long as he could.

"Oh God Dimitri, just do it!" I moaned; he took one more look at me and then finally, after an hour of messing around, we became one and the roughness of his actions slowly faded into something more gentle and loving. He varied his pace and we were like that for at least ten minutes until suddenly the most wonderful feeling settled over me. Pleasure exploded from somewhere and I was lost in the blissful haze. I was no longer aware of my surroundings but as soon as the waves of ecstasy faded I heard Dimitri moan.

We stayed like that for a while, Dimitri leaning on top of me, breathing heavily. He eventually pried himself off me but kept stopping to kiss me. "Happy Halloween Roza," He finally said with a grin.

_A_ very _happy Halloween it was_. I thought to myself. Next on my list was Lissa. I wasn't going to seduce her or anything but I had a tradition in waking her up early on Halloween for no apparent reason. "Did you know that Halloween is my favourite holiday?" I asked Dimitri.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him. "Why is that?"

"Well it used to be because of the costumes and candy but now..." I trailed off, letting my hand run down his chest. He groaned softly and I stopped over his stomach. "I have to go," I said, abruptly.

Dimitri tightened his hold on my waist, "You're not going anywhere just yet." He kissed my nose softly before my lips.

"I have to go before Lissa wakes up," I murmured against his lips. Dimitri had a very faint red smear around his lips from my lipstick and I smiled, licking my finger and rubbing it off. Every time I tried to get up he would pull me back down for a kiss. After five minutes I managed to have my underwear back on but he wouldn't let me up long enough to slip the corset on.

Somehow in the midst of our love making my stocking had managed to stay on. "Please stay..." He whispered into my hair.

I laughed, "I can't Dimitri. Let me go," he still wouldn't budge. "We can do this again later," I promised. He pulled back a bit to look into my eyes.

Finally with a sigh and one last kiss he let me go. I'd like to stay wrapped in his arms but that would have to be for another time. I zipped up my corset and threw on Dimitri's shirt. He watched me the whole time, his arms behind his head and a sheet covering his lower half. I walked over to him and straddled his waist once more, "Are you trying to diminish the self control I just built?" A slight smile crossed his lips.

I didn't answer his question, "Aren't you going to take me back to my dorm?"

"Hardly. It would look suspicious, especially with what you're wearing..." I leaned down and brushed my lips behind his ear.

"Please?" Dimitri was still for a moment and then he moved one arm from behind his head and placed it on my shoulder, pushing me back.

"Alright fine." I climbed off him and he stood up, pulling on his boxers. He then headed over to his closet and grabbed out some black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. Once dressed, he rolled up his long sleeves three quarters of the way and tucked it loosely into his jeans. It looked really good and I fought off the urge to take him right there.

Dimitri then slipped on his black converse and wrapped an arm around my waist, guiding me to the door. I pulled him into one last passionate kiss before opening the door and checking to make sure it was clear. A guardian was on patrol and I quickly pulled back in, softly closing the door. "Jake is out there." I whispered.

Dimitri nodded, "I'll go distract him and you can go downstairs; I'll meet you down there." I nodded and he slipped out the door.

"Guardian Connelly," Dimitri said loudly so that I could hear.

"Belikov," Jake regarded Dimitri with surprise.

"Why are you guarding up here?" Dimitri asked

"We're over staffed and I was supposed to have a shift so Alberta just told me to patrol this hall. No point really..." Jake was quiet for a moment. "Oh hey, the other day I found Rose uh..."

"What did she do?" Dimitri voice was hard.

"She was trying to choke a royal Moroi." Jake finished.

"Would this be Jesse Zeklos?" Dimitri guessed. I was pissed off that Jake would actually say something and I wasn't trying to choke Ralf it just happened.

"No, it was Ralf something-or-rather."

"Uh huh." Dimitri replied. I chose this as a good time to open the door. Jake's back was facing me but Dimitri saw me walk out. I quickly ran down the stairs and didn't worry about waiting for Dimitri.

When I made it back to my dorm I rummaged through my closet looking for an old Halloween costume and tried to forget about how mad Dimitri will be. As if on cue he opened the door and walked in.

I tried to ignore him as best I could, "Rose I know you heard..." Damn.

"I wasn't trying to choke him," I said, weakly. Dimitri walked up to me but I turned around so that my back was facing him and rummaged through my closet once more.

"What happened?" He said gently, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I walked past them and Ralf tried to put his hands on me so I attacked him. Jake found me after the fight and I had Ralf pinned to the wall." I took a deep steadying breath, "I wasn't trying to choke him, I swear..."

"I know Roza..." Dimitri said

"I wouldn't do that on purpose."

"I know." He repeated. Finally I found the perfect costume and smiled.

"Time to pay Lissa a little visit..."


	22. Cat in the Hat Scare

"_Time to pay Lissa a little visit..."_

Ever since we were kids Lissa had had a major fear of cat in the hat. I never really understood why but I think its cause of the scary face he has. A few years back I dressed up as cat in the hat just to annoy her. I pulled the costume out of my closet and had the satisfaction of seeing Dimitri's confused expression.

"What is that?" He whispered

I laughed, "Lissa has a fear of cat in the hat."

Dimitri shook his head at me, "I don't even know who that is."

"Dr. Seuss?" I questioned but Dimitri still shook his head. I sighed, "Can you help me out of this corset?" He smiled, evilly. Of course he would help me, why did I even ask?

"Sure..." He breathed, seductively against my neck as he pulled of his shirt I was wearing then unzipped the corset slowly. I bit back a moan and as soon as it was on the floor I moved back before Dimitri could ravish me again. I slipped off the stockings and then jumped into the cat costume, asking Dimitri to zip me up. At the moment I looked like a fat black and white Tellietubbie wearing a red bow.

I smiled at Dimitri and reached back into my closet, pulling out a huge red and white hat. I pulled it on and headed to the bathroom to do makeup. Dimitri followed me and watched in contentment as I made my skin a pale white and drew black whiskers on my cheeks with eyeliner. I then let my hair fall loose around my shoulders.

"Okay," I said. "Let's go." Dimitri escorted me to the Moroi dorms, cautiously. It was hard for me to walk because the suite covered my hands and feet completely. I tried to move my hair out of my eyes but the suite made it impossible to use my fingers so I got Dimitri to do it. He did it so careful and lovingly that I forgot where we were.

"Come on," He said after a moment. I blinked out of our trance and followed him to Lissa's door, opening it quietly. It wasn't locked and I _tsked_ gently. Lissa was asleep on her side and I smiled before pouncing on her, tickling her.

Her eyes blinked open slowly and when she saw me she started to scream. I laughed and started to tickle her some more and her scream turn into a mixture of laughs and desperate pleas. "Let me go!" Lissa still didn't know it was me and she fought against me, trying to push me off. I told you she was terrified of Cat in the Hat.

"Liss, Lissa it's me. Calm down," I said this with a big grin on my face and Lissa stopped thrashing on the bed.

"Oh God Rose! I hate you, you know that?" I climbed off her and she sat up, noticing Dimitri.

"You don't mean that." I pouted and she laughed. "You got to admit that I look incredible cute in this..." I gestured into the outfit and this time Dimitri joined in on the laughing.

"Yeah whatever you say Rose," Lissa got out of bed and headed to her closet.

"What are you going to wear today?" I asked her. Since it was Halloween the teachers let the students where costumes all day and held a dance at night. Most of my peers really got into it and the rare one or two people didn't wear costumes. I have a reputation for pushing the dress code with my outlandish costumes which is exactly what I plan on doing today. Alberta is going to freak. If only Stan were here... He would have my head for it.

"I was thinking of something out of Disney," Lissa said, rummaging through her closet.

"You're something innocent every year!" I accused

"Exactly. Between the both of us someone has to be innocent on Halloween," Lissa said.

I smiled; I had already been bad today. "Let me help you," I offered. Dimitri sat on the edge of Lissa's bed as we went through all her old Halloween costumes. Finally we found the perfect one and it wasn't exactly Disney worthy.

"This!" Lissa said, excitedly.

"Great. Put it on," Lissa moved into the bathroom and closed the door. I pulled off my gigantic hat and put it on Dimitri. He looked sexy and I smiled.

"Rose?" Lissa called.

"Yeah Liss," I answered, turning to see her standing in the bathroom doorway. She looked _amazing_. The theme was vampire bride. Her black dress was stylishly tattered and a tight corset like piece went around her stomach. A black vale sat in her loose hair and now all that was left to do was makeup and shoes. [**Picture on profile**]

I smiled at her and walked into the bathroom, looking for a tube of fake blood that we used last Halloween. Once I found it I put some on her fangs and smeared it around her lips. I put dark eye makeup on and pale foundation over her already pale complexion. "Perfection..." Lissa whispered, smiling.

"Indeed." I stood back, crossing my arms on my chest. "Liss, classes start soon and I have to get dressed. I'll see you later on." We had both missed breakfast because we spent the whole morning getting her ready.

Dimitri walked back to my dorm with me and rested on my bed as I pulled out my Little Red Riding Hood costume. This was my third costume this morning but this one I would wear to all my classes before changing once more for the dance tonight. Dimitri's eyes widened as soon as he saw what I was about to change into. "So you _are_ trying to ruin my self control," he observed. I smiled.

"Sure am comrade," Even though that wasn't really my intention. The outfit was a red and black corset accompanied by a short black skirt, connected to the bottom of it. So really, it was a dress. Along with the outfit I had a long red hooded cape that would run down to about my calves. I then grabbed the same black, thigh-high stockings from earlier and slid them up my legs, slowly, watching desire cross Dimitri's face.

Once I was done I searched for some plane black killer heels and started to wipe off all the pale cat makeup. When my face was clean I put on the same makeup from when I went to visit Dimitri; Smokey eye effect and crimson red lipstick. I walked back into my room, heels clicking on the floor.

Dimitri was lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling but when he heard me enter he propped himself up on his elbows, eyes widening. I slipped the hood on and smiled, seductively. "Roza, that's just cruel," he whined. I walked over and sat beside him on the bed.

"If you read my records then you would have been warned." I smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss.

**DPOV**

Rose walked out of the bathroom in the sexiest thing I've ever seen a woman wear. Well other than this morning, but that was different. That was for me. This, well, this is for _everyone_. I definitely don't know if I could handle other guys ogling at her.

Rose sat beside me on the bed and pulled me into a kiss which soon turned into a make out session. Her hands slowly unbuttoned my shirt but she didn't take it off which kind of tipped me off that she was just playing around with me. I groaned as I felt my erection grow steadily against her thigh. She must have felt it because she let out a soft moan, kissing me once more before pulling away completely.

I lay on the bed, gasping for air and trying to calm my erratic heartbeat. "See you later, comrade." Rose blew me a kiss and left the room. Oh God. I need a cold shower.

I got off the bed and headed into her bathroom, seeing my reflection in the mirror. My hair was coming out of its loose ponytail, a faint trace of Rose's lipstick was around my lips, my clothes were all messed up and my erection was clear through my jeans. I groaned before deciding that I couldn't leave her room like this.

I took off my already unbuttoned shirt and turned on the sink tap, washing Rose's lipstick off my face. Thoughts of what just happened raced through my mind and I tried to block them out but I just became aroused more. What did Rose mean when she was talking about her record? I never read anything about her dressing inappropriately... _That's because you never read about her bad behaviour you just listened to the rumours_. A voice inside my head told me. God, now I hear voices. The things Rose does to me.

My thoughts had distracted me enough to calm down a bit. My erection was no longer noticeable but still there. Just enough for me to get back to my dorm and take a shower. I grabbed my shirt off the floor and slipped it on, buttoning it up and leaving Rose's dorm.

The school day was just starting and already people dressed in outrageous and stupid costumes were filling the hallways. The odd person would be dressed as normal, in their uniforms. If I was still a student I would have been one of those people. The anti-social teenager. That life had some-what followed me into adulthood until I met Rose.

As I made it back to my room I locked the door and pulled off my clothes, suddenly feeling constricted. When I walked passed my bed it reminded me of what happened this morning and I groaned, my arousal coming on strong. The pillows and sheets were still a mess but I ignored it, heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower as cold as it goes. I jumped under the water, biting back the yelp that wanted to escape my lips. I stood under the running water until my lips turned blue and then quickly changed it into a warm shower. The warmth only bought back memories of the way Rose's skin was pressed against mine and I sighed.

There was nothing else I could come up with to make the thoughts stop. Sexual tension and testosterone was building in me. Hah. That sounds weird; especially since less than two hours ago I was in bed with Rose. It's not like I've never pleasured myself before it's just that I don't like it. But right now... it was becoming a necessity. There was no other way. I moved back until my back hit the cold shower wall. I put my hands over my stomach and took a deep breath.

The cold shower didn't work, thinking of different things didn't work and almost everything I thought of reminded me of our sex life somehow. Finally giving in, I moved back under the warm water and started to run my hand along my length. This felt wrong, like I was doing the wrong thing but at that moment I didn't care.

Pleasure started to coil up in my stomach which made me suck in a hiss of air. Memories of Rose touching me had floated into my mind. Her soft hands... her control and strength, the way she would moan my name when we slept together. A groan bought me back to reality—only to realise it was my own. Those images had taken me over the edge as all my frustrations and tension washed away.

Just then there was a knock at my door. I quickly grabbed my towel, dried off and slipped back into my jeans, staying shirtless as the knocker was becoming impatient. "I'm coming!" I yelled. I flung the door open and there stood a very pissed off Alberta holding a very smug Rose.

"You're _her_ mentor, she's _your_ responsibility, and_ you_ deal with it!" Alberta ordered, pushing Rose into me and then storming off down the hallway. I steadied Rose and then closed my door softly.

I tried not to look at Rose, not after I just got rid of my tension in a very uncomfortable way. "Rose, go sit down." I ordered in my mentor voice. She obeyed and sat on the end of my bed, crossing her legs in a very lady-like way and with the heels it made it look very seductive. I looked away from her again and slipped on a shirt.

"We caught you at a bad time, huh?" Rose said in a light tone.

"What?" I stiffened. Oh God, they didn't... hear anything did they? I hope not.

"You were in the shower." Rose looked surprised at my tense posture.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, sitting down on a chair by the bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I confirmed, staring intently at the bed. I looked at her, only to notice the outfit and how incredible good she looked. God, it's coming back. "I was just thinking about how mean you were earlier..." I smirked at her and Rose seemed to relax, all worry leaving her face.

She stood up and walked over to me, straddling me on the chair. "I'm sure you can forgive me somehow..." Now it was my turn to tease her.

I leaned in and ran my lips down her neck. She tilted it so that I could get more access, moaning a little when my tongue flicked out across her skin. Then I pushed her away and she looked stunned, "Yeah. You can make it up to me by running laps." I stood and headed for the door, waiting for her to recover.

"Y-you're serious?" she faltered and I smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

**sorry that it took so long to update but I've had a crazy week! So here you go, two chapters in two days :)**

**Not sure when the next updat will be so I'll answer some questions...**

**Crystal49s:** I can picture Dimitri in skinny jeans for some reason, and believe me he is looking fine ;) The reason I wrote that is because we all have to remember that Dimitri is only 24, still so young and that is the youth fashion for guys at the moment-or well... in australia it is.

**Spectre-Disoriente:** Even if you are Vegetarian I do not recommend it. Haha. Yes we are pretty cool, I think it's just good ole Aussie charisma ) But Ned Kelly. Now **He** is the coolest Australian ever :D

**deliciouse:** Thank you. I've tried to take idea's from other fanfics and turned into one big story as well as some of my own ideas. I was thinking about putting something Rated M but I'm not sure if other readers would want me to. I'm not sure, give me your feedback and we'll see.

**Review and tell me if you want a rated M scene!**


	23. Dirty

**Okay so this chapter is all about Rose and Dimitri and a little bit of Alberta. She is starting to become suspicious of Rose and Dimitri.**

**There is an M scene in this chapter because most of you wanted it. I marked it incase you dont want to read it.**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy with assignments.**

**Hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom :)**

* * *

"_Yeah."_

**RPOV**

After my torture session with Dimitri I headed to the gym for my first class. My school bag hung off my shoulder and many of the guys were looking at me with some sort of hungry expression. I smiled to myself, knowing that I went too far with my costume this time. It turns out I was late for my first class and everyone stared as I entered. Alberta was standing in front of the class, speaking, and hadn't noticed my entrance.

I quickly reached into my bag and pulled out two cans of silly string, holding it behind my back and approaching Alberta. She must have heard my heels clicking on the ground because she turned, her blank face turning into one of shock then anger.

"Miss Hathaway—" She was cut off when I flung my arms around, spraying silly string all over her and the entire novice class. The very few girls screamed and some of the guys laughed or grunted about how their costume was ruined. When the cans ran out I dropped them on the floor and started to laugh.

I waited for Alberta to get the silly string off herself and when she was done my arm was held in her death grip and pulled along, out of the gym. "Your outfit is highly inappropriate and that act was out of line!" She scolded as we pulled up by Dimitri's dorm. Alberta knocked impatiently but there was no answer. I still had a smug look on my face, one that I couldn't seem to get rid of. Alberta knocked again, harder this time.

"I'm coming!" The familiar voice shouted. The door flung open and Dimitri stared at us in surprise.

Dimitri's hair was damp and hung loose around his chin. His highly defined muscles were on show and he only wore jeans. "You're _her_ mentor, she's _your_ responsibility, and_ you_ deal with it!" Alberta ordered, pushing me into Dimitri. I stumbled since I was in heels but Dimitri caught me. She then stormed off down the hall and Dimitri guided me into his room.

He was avoiding my gaze and I thought that he was angry at me from this morning. "Rose, go sit down," He ordered in a hard voice. Yep, he is definitely mad. Or at least I think.

He watched me intently as I walked over to his bed and crossed my legs. Dimitri looked away and slipped on a shirt, covering up his exposed chest. "We caught you at a bad time, huh?" I said in a light tone to try and diffuse his tension but it only seemed to make it worse.

"What?"

"You were in the shower." I said, confused. I was clearly surprised by his tense body language.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, sitting on a chair by the bed.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He affirmed. Dimitri wouldn't meet my eyes and I suddenly got worried but not a moment later he relaxed and turned to me with a smirk on his lips. "I was just thinking about how mean you were earlier..." I relaxed, walking over to him and straddling his waist.

"I'm sure you can forgive me somehow..."

Dimitri ran his lips down my neck and I tilted it so it was exposed further. He then flicked his tongue out on my skin and I moaned but he pushed me away. For a moment I thought I did something wrong, "Yeah. You can make it up to me by running laps."

I was stunned, "y-you're serious?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

I sighed and slipped off my heels and cape, leaving them on his floor and walking out the door with him in tow. "Fine," I mumbled.

The novice class that I was supposed to be in had moved out on the quad, doing various training exercises so the gym was free. Instead of doing laps Dimitri and I sparred. It was hard to fight him whilst wearing a corset, they aren't exactly the most flexibly things in the world. Dimitri kept pinning me and I got really frustrated.

"Focus, Rose." He said in his mentor voice. I gritted my teeth and beckoned him to attack. When his fist flew out to punch my stomach I grabbed it, twisting it in an uncomfortable way. The movement caused Dimitri to spin around, his back facing me and his stomach pressed against the wall.

"Like that?" I asked, pissed off.

"Like that." He repeated. I tightened my grip on his wrist and hit my fist against his back where his heart would be. I released him and he spun around at high speeds, clutching my arms and turning us so that my back was pinned against the wall and our bodies were pressed together.

"That's cheating..." I whispered, annoyed. Dimitri just smiled and pressed his body closer, if that was even possible. The gym wasn't a very private place and someone could walk in at any moment, especially with a class just outside the double doors.

"Nobody said Strigoi play fair," He murmured.

"Well in that case..." I said, completely relaxing my rigid pose. Dimitri looked at me in confusion and his grip faltered for a moment. I leaned forward so that he could feel my breath on his neck. When my teeth grazed against his ear I realised he was distracted enough to make a move.

I pushed him away with the full force of my body. We both fell on the floor, since he was still gripping my arms, but I was on top, straddling him. Dimitri released my arms and moved to my hips, rolling us over so that he was on top. I laughed, realising that we had just came up with a new way of sparring, even though you couldn't really seduce a Strigoi. He bent down and his lips brushed ever so slightly on my neck and I knew that if he was Strigoi I would be a goner.

I moaned loudly and he faltered for a moment. Just enough time for me to come up with my next strategy, "Dimitri..." I breathed in his ear, buying myself more time. I wrapped one leg around his waist and I was about to make my move but was distracted when his fingertips ran down my thigh.

I moaned for real this time and was no longer concerned if he was Strigoi or not. He pulled back completely, "Come on." I took his extended hand and he helped me up. Dimitri laced his fingers with mine and he lead me to a small storage room off to the left. A room that I was hoping had a lock.

Dimitri walked in first and I closed the door behind me, before I knew it I was pushed up against it whilst Dimitri turned the lock.

**Rated M—it's really crap, because I'm no good at M scenes but you guys wanted it ;)**

We locked lips and our tongues battled as I unbuttoned his shirt, running my fingers up and down his back. I felt him tense underneath me, and I wanted a re-enactment of our early morning activities. His hands unzipped my corset-dress and he held my hips tightly. I moaned with delight and arched towards him as he held me against him. I ran my fingers down his chest and rubbed them teasingly against his jeans. He bit my lip and slid his tongue into my mouth. I sucked his tongue erotically and he groaned loudly. His hands moved up my body towards my breasts and he playfully grazed his fingers on my nipples. I gasped with pleasure and pressed myself harder against him.

He lifted me up onto a nearby desk and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer towards me. The feel of the cool wood on the desk top against my barely covered skin aroused me further. I eased his jeans and boxers off him with my toes, all the while never letting my lips leave his. I felt his arousal hover dangerously close to my centre and I grew wet with desire. My breathing quickened as he slipped off my remaining underwear, pressing himself into me slowly and soon, I had him buried inside me.

I moaned loudly and arched my back with pleasure. He gripped my waist tightly, pulling out of me before plunging deeply into me again. I gasped at the size of him, lifting myself to meet his thrusts, feeling him fill me. Dimitri lowered his face to my breasts and started sucking on one of my nipples. I tightened my legs around his waist as he drove himself into me. We soon got into a fierce rhythm; more urgent, more desperate than this morning's lovemaking. He reached down to rub my clit as he plunged himself into me again and again. I cried out his name in pleasure as I felt myself tense up. I had never felt so aroused. I felt myself tighten around him as he drove into me and I drove my fingers harder into his back to pull him deeper inside of me.

I felt the pleasure explode from my centre as I came all over him, moaning his name over and over again, trembling in his arms. I heard him groan loudly as he released himself into me, gripping my body harder as he buried himself completely inside of me.

"Roza..." He breathed.

**End of M scene.**

The sound of voices outside of the door made us pull apart. The novice class had obviously moved back into the gym to do further training. Just as we finished putting on the last of our clothing garments the door handle jiggled. Dimitri and I shared a panicked look and I ducked down behind some training mats whilst he unlocked the door.

"Belikov... Was that door locked?" Alberta said, taking off her combat gloves.

"No." Dimitri lied

"Are you sure? It wouldn't open," She was clearly suspicious.

"Why would I lie about something so trivial?" He said blankly.

"I guess so. Well, did you end up punishing Rose?" Alberta asked.

"Yes." Punish me he did. "I was really... _hard_ on her," I covered my mouth to stop the laugh from escaping. His double meaning was evident but Alberta didn't notice it.

"What did you two do?"

"Just physical activities. She was so _wet_ by the end, sweaty." I muffled another laugh by Dimitri's sexual innuendos.

"Right. To be honest I think she deserved it."

"Oh yes, she did." Dimitri said with a smile in his voice.

"Where is Rose?" she asked

Dimitri hesitated, "I told her to go clean up. We were fighting on the floor and she got really _dirty_." I bit my lip and held my breath. Dimitri's words were doing strange things to me. And I know it sounds stupid because we just had sex but... he was really turning me on.

"Okay. Well I just wanted to know what her punishment was. I'll see you around." I heard the door open then close before I let a silent laugh finally escape. Dimitri walked into view with a mischievous smile on his face.

"That wasn't nice, Dimitri." I told him.

"You were _very_ nice though." He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist much like before minus the intimacy.

"Nice? Is that all you thought it was..." I pouted

"Amazing, passionate, wonderful, breathtaking... is that enough for you?" He joked

"Hmm. I like the word passionate but it still doesn't fit, not really..." I thought for a moment as he sat me on top of the desk again. "Dirty. That was the word I was looking for." Dimitri smiled at me, cupping my face in his hands and giving me a light peck on the lips.

He growled slightly as my hands travelled to his jeans, rubbing against them teasingly. "If we're going to do this again at least let me lock the door?" I nodded and he pulled away, flicking the lock. And well... you know the rest.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**R&R, tell me what you want to happen and I may consider it :)**


	24. Girl Time and Small GetTogethers

"_If we're going to do this again at least let me lock the door?" I nodded and he pulled away, flicking the lock. And well... you know the rest._

After our very explicit session in the gym we headed back to my dorm, only just realising we had spent the whole day there. I had to get ready for the dance tonight and Dimitri had to help them set up the commons. We parted ways and as I made it back to my room I found Lissa waiting outside.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

_I was with Dimitri_. I sent giving her a knowing look.

_Ugh Rose_. She said through the bond.

I smiled and unlocked my door, inviting her in. "Anyway," She continued. "We have to get ready for the dance tonight. What are you going as?"

"Roman Empress. You?"

"I bought a few possibilities." Lissa gestured to a bag she had been holding and I hadn't noticed.

"Okay then."

"So we have exactly two hours to get ready. Do you think that will be enough?" She asked

"Sure. An hour each." I smiled.

_I really miss our girl time, Liss. You're always with firefly and I'm with Dimitri._

_Yeah I know what you mean. _She gave me a sad smile and I pulled my outfit out of my closet.

_I have an idea..._

_Shoot._

_I'm going as the Roman Empress so you should go as an Egyptian Queen, Cleopatra! Like you did a few years back. _I suggested through our psychic link.

_Good idea. I bought the outfit. It's in the bag..._

I headed over to the bag and pulled it out, gesturing for her to try it on. Lissa always took longer to get ready than I did. Her outfit was white with black material that flowed from the breast, tucked under the gold belt on her midriff and flowed around to the back. Hanging from the gold belt was a piece of gold material with a blue Egyptian image on it. The white dress was overlapping and the outfit was complete with a golden necklace and gold headband. I searched through my closet and gave her a pair of gold heels to try on with it. [**Picture on profile**]

Once she was done we got to work on her Egyptian makeup. We used black eyeliner on her top and bottom lids, flicking it out at the ends. We then used some black eye shadow and made them look dark and irresistible. [**Pic on profile**] I straightened her hair and then we left the bathroom, realising we only had half an hour until the dance started. Now it was my turn.

Lissa pulled my white Roman Empress dress from my closet along with some gold gladiator heels. The dress was floor length as I slipped it on but once I was in heels it only just brushed against the wood floor, my toes peeping out from under it. A golden rope tied across the dress just under my bust, adding definition to my curves. The sleeves were the length of just my forearm and were artistically ripped to show off my shoulders and some of my arms, golden clips holding it in place. The dress had a split up each side of the dress, from my toes to about my upper thigh, showing off my legs. [**Picture on profile. Really cool!**]

I headed into the bathroom with Lissa in tow, sitting in a nearby chair and let her work her magic. She started with my hair which in my honest opinion took the longest. But when she was done it looked magnificent. She had braided all of my hair and wrapped it around my head, pinning it there. She then curled some pieces of free hair to frame my face. It looked so beautiful I almost cried. Almost. [**Pic on profile**]

Next up was my makeup. "We're going to be late." I whispered as she smothered me in foundation.

"I'm your best friend and best friends don't let other best friend's go dancing when she isn't even half decent." Lissa joked.

"Half decent...? Lissa you made me look like a freaking princess!" I exclaimed

"Shh! Just be patient Rose." She got moody when she concentrated so I laughed. We were in silence for quite a while when finally she said, "Okay I'm finished."

My eyes fluttered open and I had to do a double take in the mirror. Lissa had used little amount of eyeliner and purple and beige eye shadow and lots of mascara. I could not believe that was me... I was, breathtakingly beautiful. "Lissa!" I gasped, "I look so..."

"Beautiful. Now let's go, we are already an hour late." She clutched my hand and pulled me out of the room. "Oh and I forgot to tell you. After the dance, Tasha invited us to all hang out at the cabin tonight."

"Who exactly?" I asked

"Me, you, Christian, Viktoria, Tasha and, wait for it... Dimitri!" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah okay."

"It's going to be fun; there will be alcohol, movies and games!"

"Sound like fun, Liss." I no longer resented Tasha, knowing that Dimitri loved me and only me. No one could come between that. As we arrived at the commons everyone was already inside and dancing or some people, like the loners, would just stand by the wall and look mildly happy.

"Let's go find Christian!" Lissa yelled over the loud music. I followed her through the crowd, she never let go of my hand, and when we found Christian I was in hysterics at his costume.

"Oh... My... God!" I gasped between fits of laughter.

"Shut up." He mumbled. "Adrian has an even worse costume than me."

"It's just so un-original though!" I said, eyeing his Dracula get-up. Lissa was being a good girlfriend and tried not to laugh but had difficulty in keeping the laughter contained.

"Little Dhampir!" The familiar voice called from behind me. I turned and once again I was in hysterics, only this time I had to lean against Lissa for support, whom was also in fits of uncontainable laughter. Adrian held an amused smile as Lissa and I fell onto a nearby chair, gasping for air.

"Wow Adrian. I never knew the colour purple suited you." I admired. Adrian had dressed up in a really big Barney the Dinosaur costume. The arms of it were extended and you couldn't see Adrian at all.

"You look like a paedophile about to kidnap some candy and lure in little boys." A voice from beside me said. I turned to see Eddie dressed up in some hotpants, a plane polo shirt and thongs (**Americans call them sandals but I like using my Australian language. ;D**) in his left hand he held a XXXX beer in a stubby cooler.

"Ah yes, Mr. Castile. But if I were a paedophile I am certain I would only target women." Adrian retorted.

"You already target women." I mumbled before turning to Eddie. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"An Australian." He said, trying to pull an accent. It came out really funny and I laughed. Lissa pulled me up and we went to dance.

The whole night was pretty much spent dancing, hanging out and catching up on well missed girl time with Lissa. At the end of the dance I separated from my friends and headed back to my dorm to get ready for Tasha's little get together. I was in one of the deserted and dark halls near my dorm when warm arms wrapped around my waist and a leather glove covered hand clamped around my mouth.

I was about to scream when the familiar scent of aftershave hit me. My muffled scream died down and Dimitri moved his hand. "You should pay more attention to your surroundings Roza..." He breathed in my ear. I closed my eyes and moaned in response. He released me and I turned to face him, "You look..." Dimitri struggled to find the right words and then he smiled, "Like a Goddess."

Well that one was new. He bowed and took my hand, kissing it gently. I laughed, "Thank you, kind sir." I did a small curtsy and took Dimitri's hand, leading him up to my room.

"Excited for tonight?' Dimitri asked, betraying no emotion.

"Yeah." I murmured, taking the pins out of my hair before I got a headache. My brown-black locks fell in soft waves and look really good. That's basically all I needed to do up here. "Let's go." I said to Dimitri whom had just gotten comfortable on the bed.

He pouted at me and I chuckled, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. I took this time to study his clothes. He was wearing all black—guardian attire. "See something you like?" Dimitri joked, stealing my line.

"Yes and don't steal my lines," I said, smiling.

"I am just merely quoting the words that won over my heart!" He murmured.

I tried to raise an eyebrow but I'm pretty sure the second one followed. "Sure..." I whispered sarcastically. We walked in silence to Tasha's cabin and I felt a little nervous. Even though Dimitri and I had been there since the night we first had sex, I had been too pre-occupied by Lissa and mines' fight to worry. Now that Tasha is back and sleeping in the very same bed, in which I had lost my virginity, well let's just say the word _weird_ is an understatement...

"This is going to be... strange." Dimitri said mirroring my thoughts.

I laughed without humour, "Yeah. Awkward even..." He nodded in agreement and he extended his hand for me, helping me walk up the porch steps since I was in extremely high heels. "Thanks."

Dimitri just nodded and knocked on the cabin door. I knew Lissa was already here, she had come straight here after the dance, along with Christian but I wasn't too sure about Viktoria. "Rose!" Tasha exclaimed. I smiled at her, it was extremely hard to hate this women. She pulled me into a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Tasha." I wasn't lying.

"You too, Rose. Lissa and Christian are just through there." She said pointing behind her. I nodded, gave Dimitri one last glance and headed over to Liss. Christian, Viktoria and Tasha didn't know about our relationship so we would have to stay apart for tonight.

"Hey guys." Lissa and Christian were sitting at the table so I took up the last seat. "How's the engagement coming along?" I had almost forgotten about their engagement and Lissa's pregnancy lately, especially with everything going on.

"It's good; we decided to get married after the baby is born." Lissa smiled.

"That's good, so it will be a winter wedding?" They both nodded. "Have you figured out where it will be held?"

"We were considering the Academy's chapel, since we met there and all..." Christian spoke for the first time. That was really sweet...

"That is so nice," I said in awe. I was slightly resentful of Lissa. She could have what I wanted; children, a happy marriage and an easy life with no one to judge her.

"Guess what." Lissa said, excited.

"Hm?" I said as she pulled me from my bitter thoughts.

"You can see my baby bump now. It's so cute." I smiled at her and she stood, showing me her stomach. Lissa was still in her dance costume, as well as Christian, so when she tried to show me her stomach, the material moved from her legs, flashing her underwear. Oh well, she has seen me in my underwear.

As she stood side on you could see a bump forming, probably only noticeable if she wore tight shirts. "Liss..." I whispered, "That's great."

"Thank you Rose." Lissa said back down, covering her up again, "We have an ultra sound booked in a few days. Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to." I whispered just as Tasha and Dimitri joined us.

"So Rose, I assume you know about the baby," Tasha smiled at me.

"First one to know." I stated, smiling back.

"Because of the bond...?"

"No. Lissa told me. I had no idea before then..."

"My mental walls are superior." Lissa joked, God she has been hanging around Christian too much.

"Not as superior as I would like them to be." I murmured and she blushed.

"So have you two gotten graduation dresses yet?" Tasha asked casually. Lissa and I froze, looking at each other.

"Shit!" We swore in unison. Lissa pulled her iPhone out of her purse and went online. I started to laugh; she was going to buy a dress online from her phone. "That one is nice..." Lissa murmured to me, pointing at the screen.

"Yeah it is." I agreed; Dimitri, Christian and Tasha looked at us weirdly. They are obviously not up to date with recent technology.

"Oh my gosh!" Lissa exclaimed. I looked at the screen to see an enlarged photo of a turquoise dress. It was floor length and curve hugging across the midriff but flowed everywhere else. It had one sleeve and a strap that went across the back. [**picture on profile**] It was absolutely stunning.

"Wow..." I murmured longingly.

_I'm buying it Rose. I can sense how much you love it._

_Lissa the dress is really expensive; I can't let you do that._

_Royalty remember?_

I laughed at that and Lissa pressed the BUY NOW button on her screen. "Thank you." I whispered.

"That's okay. Now we have to find myself one..."

"How can you buy a dress on a phone?" Tasha asked, confused.

"Machines have finally taken over..." Christian muttered, mysteriously. Lissa laughed as she searched for her own dress.

"Well Rose did you find a dress?" Tasha said turning and smiling at me. I nodded and there was a knock on the door. "That will be Viktoria." She walked off and answered the door, giving Viktoria a very loud greeting before returning.

"Rose!" She squealed. I stood up and Vika ran into my arms. "I thought you were dead..." she whispered. I thought my greeting was enthusiastic but no. As soon as she saw Dimitri she was like a kid on Christmas morning. "Oh thank God, you're alive!" Viktoria jumped into his arms and they embraced each other for a moment, exchanging soothing words in Russian.

"Viktoria let me formally introduce myself since Rose was too rude to do so..." Lissa said, standing. "I'm Lissa Dragomir and this is my fiancé Christian Ozera." I would never get used to Lissa calling Christian her fiancé.


	25. Flashbacks

**Okay so this is a short chapter but I really wanted to get it out there.**

**The reason I'm doing this is because I go back to school tomorrow and I won't be able to update for a while, so many assignments that need doing.**

**If I get up to 280 reviews then I might update sooner.**

**I'll try my best. R&R!**

* * *

"_I'm Lissa Dragomir and this is my fiancé Christian Ozera." I would never get used to Lissa calling Christian her fiancé._

"It's nice to meet you guys." Viktoria said to Lissa and Christian, smiling. After that everyone pretty much circled around the fireplace. Christian sat at the end then it went Lissa, Viktoria, me, Tasha and Dimitri. Tasha and I were engrossed in random conversation; she had a great personality that I had been too blind to see before.

"Would you like something to drink Rose?" Tasha was definitely a teenager at heart.

"Sure." She stood and headed over to the small kitchen and my eyes met Dimitri's. He only gave me a slight shake of his head and I smiled innocently at him. Tasha returned then, handing me a raspberry vodka cruiser. Yum.

Christian moved from Lissa so that he could sit in front of Tasha and join in on our conversation since Lissa and Vika were just talking about clothes and what not. "Well Christian. You never did tell me about the attack on the school." She raised an eyebrow.

Christian looked like he had just gotten caught stealing a cookie. "Well Strigoi got past the wards, obviously. I was at the chapel and I ran into Rose. She had left her post to find me; if she hadn't then I would have died." He punched me lightly in the arm and I pretended that it hurt.

"You're not supposed to hurt your saviour. If anything you should be waiting on me..." I was thoughtful about this and Christian just scoffed, continuing on with the story.

"If you were at the chapel then you would have been safe..." Tasha murmured confused.

"Yes but I left. Rose knew where I was, don't ask how. I think she was stalking me." I laughed at that.

"You wish. Lissa told me, well not in so many words..." I said, pointing to my head.

"Anyway. I had left and Rose was really paranoid and almost staked me right there." I laughed again but didn't interrupt. "Then she told me to go back inside and about the Strigoi. We were about to head back but she told me to duck so I did." Christian looked at me with a weird expression. "It was like she could sense the Strigoi a few seconds before they came."

I smirked, not many people knew about my Strigoi nausea. "There was two Strigoi and she managed to kill one but before she could pull her stake out the other had her pinned. I panicked when I saw it's fangs on her neck and burnt it to a crisp." He smiled, proudly at that. "I convinced Rose to let me fight, she called it suicide but let me do it nonetheless."

"Something I never thought we would be doing in unison..." I admitted, "I always kind of assumed that I would be the one staking you someday. You annoy the shit out of me." Christian smirked and Tasha laughed.

"That's amazing." Tasha murmured. The whole time Dimitri had stayed extremely quiet. "So, what about you Dimka? I'm sure you did something heroic..."

"Not quite." He admitted, looking at me. "Rose saved my life too."

Tasha looked back at me but I was still eyeing Dimitri, intently. "Rose is quite the heroine." She complimented.

"Hm." I said, finally looking away from Dimitri to the floor.

"How did she save your life?" She asked Dimitri, by now Lissa and Viktoria were listening in. When I looked up I noticed everyone staring at Dimitri but he just watched the fire.

"I had an unfortunate run in with a Strigoi. Rose ran back and tackled it whilst her mother staked. After that they dragged me back to the Academy." That was the vague version.

*flashback*

"_What are you doing, Rose? More are coming." It was Stan._

"_He's in there!" I screamed, straining as hard as I could. Stan was caught off guard by my scream and faltered, just enough for me to run back towards the cave and the Strigoi._

"_Rose, we have to get out of here!" My mother yelled as she ran past me. She abruptly turned and followed my sprint towards the cave, "Rose!"_

"_Dimitri's in there! We have to go back for him! We can't leave him!" I yelled, hysterically. My mother caught up to me, stake poised as we reached the grips of the Strigoi. There were about five but the fact that we caught two of them off guard had helped. My mother staked another one which left two of them._

_Dimitri was now in view. The Strigoi was still leaning over him, lips at his neck. Something inside of me snapped and I had my Strigoi dead in a matter of seconds, running towards the blonde one that had threatened Lissa and had his hands on Dimitri. An animalistic growl escaped my lips as I jumped him, causing both of us to roll along the floor but before he could recover my mother was straddling him with a stake in its heart._

_More Strigoi appeared and I ran towards Dimitri. He was still alive, still warm, tanned and breathing. My mother appeared with her stake missing. "Where's your stake?" I asked_

"_I didn't have time to get it." She panted. I handed her mine and she went on defence as I hauled Dimitri into the fading sunlight._

"_Thank you Mum."_

*end of flashback*

That day had bought my mother and I closer and I knew she suspected something between Dimitri and I. Honestly, what student would go back for their teacher? If that was Stan I would have probably left him there. I know that sounds cruel and heartless but we were supposed to retreat.

"Rose?" Lissa said with concern.

"Huh?"

"You did that weird thing you do when you're thinking hard..."

I laughed, "What thing?"

"Glare at some innocent piece of furniture." Lissa smiled.

I walked over to the chair I had been staring at and stroked it, "I am so sorry for glaring at you, Mr. Chair." Lissa, Vika and Tasha laughed.

"I always knew she was crazy." Christian confirmed, I flipped him off before plonking down on the chair.

"Let's watch a movie!" Viktoria exclaimed. I groaned, I had just sat down and now I had to move. Dimitri walked over to me and picked me up.

"Woah." I said at the unexpectedness of it.

"You were thinking of that day." He whispered to me so the others wouldn't hear. I sighed and nodded, "Me too." As he sat me down someone flicked off the lights so he kissed my cheek. No one saw which was good.

I was still in my heels so I slipped them off and jumped on the couch between Lissa and Viktoria. Christian appeared with some popcorn and handed it to Liss, sitting on the floor in front of her. Tasha sat on an arm chair beside the couch and Dimitri sat in front of Viktoria, across from Christian. I watched the screen in silence, "What are we watching?" I finally asked, annoyed at all the previews.

"Titanic." Lissa announced, smug.

"No!" I said loudly, crawling off the couch and towards the TV. Lissa laughed at my reaction.

"Okay Rose fine. We'll watch something else." Lissa got up and walked past my crawling figure. I lied on my stomach, too tired to get up. She changed the movie, holding up the cover before playing so that we knew if everyone agreed. Lissa had picked Funny People, the one with Adam Sandler in it.

I crawled over to Dimitri and sat between him and Christian on the floor. Halfway through the movie Christian started to throw popcorn at me. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at us. I grabbed Lissa's popcorn bowl, still full. I smiled evilly at Christian before tipping the whole bowl on his head.

He protested but I just retorted about how he shouldn't throw food at people. "Karma," I stated simply when he kept complaining. He shut up eventually and I was surprised to see that the movie had finished. Throughout the movie I had drunk two vodka cruisers and snuck Viktoria half of one although Dimitri noticed, he always does.

The rest of the night was spent on catching up with my friends, drinking and just having a good time. A well needed rest after everything I've been through for these last couple of days.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Viktoria asked. She was a little bit tipsy, like me.

"Lissa and Christian are on the bed." Tasha said. Lissa had passed out a while ago; it _was_ four in the morning after all. Dimitri had carried her to the bed and Christian fell asleep beside her not long after. "You and Dimitri can have the mattress." She said to Vika, pointing at the double mattress on the floor. "Rose you can have the couch, unless you want to sleep in the bed with Lissa."

"Um no. Especially not if Christian is there..." I shuddered, "That's okay Tasha. You can have the couch; I'll just sleep on the floor somewhere."

"Oh no—"

"Really, it's okay. I'm used to sleeping on hard surfaces." I shrugged and she reluctantly let me. Dimitri handed me a pillow and a blanket to make a bed out of. I smiled and thanked him. After a moment it was lights out. I was almost asleep when the growing sound of Christians snore filled the room.

I groaned and heard someone giggle. When I sat up I realised it was Viktoria. She smiled at me and patted the spot between her and Dimitri. I crawled onto their bed, "Thank you." I whispered. Dimitri's back was facing me so I faced Vika instead. Mine and Dimitri's backs brushed together and I curled into a ball, covering my ear with the pillow. Finally I was able to block out the sound of Christian and sleep consumed me...


	26. Is It Dimitri's?

_Finally I was able to block out the sound of Christian and sleep consumed me..._

Merely hours later voices spurred me into consciousness. "Awe that's so cute," Viktoria whispered. "Do you think they're doing it subconsciously?"

"Yeah I think they are." Lissa retorted, "When Rose and I used to share beds I would always wake up in some sort of embrace."

"Yeah, but... I've never seen Dimka so peaceful!" Vika said. What? "Since I've been in America, I hardly ever see Dimitri and whenever I do he is with Rose."

_Lissa._ I sent through the bond.

_Oh Sorry Rose, did we wake you?_

_Yes. I have a headache so shush!_

"Maybe we should leave them to rest. I have really bad morning sickness and I need to sit down." Lissa covered

"Oh sure. Sorry."

"It's okay..." their voices faded and I moaned.

_Thank you, Liss._

_No problem._

When I opened my eyes I was met with the familiar tan of Dimitri's skin. My face was nuzzled in his neck and I felt his arms tighten around my waist, mumbling something in Russian. I have no idea how I ended up in his arms, considering that we fell asleep avoiding each other. I exhaled and Dimitri moved beside me, hugging me closer.

"Roza..." he whispered.

"Dimitri." I retorted, smiling. "You should let go."

"I don't want to." He mumbled.

"We're not alone." I reminded him. Dimitri sighed and let go but not before pecking my lips quickly. I sat up and my stomach tightened in rolls of nausea. In a matter of moments I was leaning over the sink in the small kitchenette, throwing up my stomachs contents. Lissa came in and held my hair back for me.

"Oh god Rose," She whispered.

"I don't understand... you aren't throwing up. Do you even feel nauseas?" I already knew the answer but she told me nonetheless.

"No I don't." I washed my mouth out with water, "Maybe you should go and see the doctor, just to make sure you aren't really sick."

"Yeah I think I will."

"I'll take you." Dimitri said from behind me. I dried my mouth and turned to face him, nodding. "Let's go."

I walked over and grabbed my heels, saying goodbye to everyone and following Dimitri to the clinic.

"Rose, what a surprise." Dr. Olendzki said, smiling.

"I was bound to end up in here any day now." I remarked.

"What seems to be the problem?" She led Dimitri and me down the corridor and into an empty room. I took a seat on one of the beds, Dimitri on a chair whilst Dr. Olendzki grabbed a clipboard.

"I've been throwing up." I stated. She looked thoughtful for a moment and told me to lie down.

"Have you had any strange cravings lately? Different food or drinks, etc." She asked, leaning over me.

"Uh... a few," I stuttered.

"Okay. And have you been eating or sleeping excessively?"

"I-I don't know... I guess."

Dr. Olendzki turned to Dimitri, "Guardian Belikov, would you mind waiting outside?" He looked at me briefly before exiting the room. I watched as the doctor opened a draw and pulled out a long rectangular box. "There is a toilet just through there," She gestured to a door behind me, "I want you to take this test, wait a few minutes and show me the results."

I stared at the box in shock. "I... I can't be..."

"Just trust me Rose." I nodded and took the box with shaky hands, scurrying over to the toilet and locking the door behind me. The instructions on the box said to urinate on the end of the stick and wait a few minutes for the result.

Once that was done, I spent the longest three minutes of my life just waiting until finally two pink lines formed. I dropped the stick and started to hyperventilate. A knock on the door made me jump, "Rose? Are you alright?"

"I'm coming." I said not sure if she even heard it. Finally I mustered up enough strength and opened the door, holding up the stick. "This isn't possible. I've only ever slept with a Dhampir."

Dr. Olendzki took the stick from me and her brow furrowed. "If you've only ever slept with a Dhampir than perhaps this test was faulty. I'll get you another test ready. You should go and get something to drink." I nodded, weakly and headed out the door.

"Rose... are you okay? You look a little pale..." Dimitri said

"Yeah," I whispered in a daze. "I need a drink."

Dimitri headed over to a water dispenser whilst I sat down on an uncomfortable fold out chair. "Here." He handed me a plain white cup.

"Thanks." So many questions were spinning through my head. What if I really was pregnant? What if Dimitri didn't want this baby? What if he didn't want... _me_ anymore? What if this whole thing ruined my career? What if I couldn't guard Lissa? What if—

"Rose?" Dr. Olendzki had appeared again.

"Huh?"

"It's ready..." I was glad that she was being vague whilst Dimitri was in the room. I nodded and headed back into the toilet with the second rectangular box. Once again I was in there, waiting for what could possibly be the longest minutes of my life. Silent tears slid down my cheeks as the two pink lines formed once more.

"How did you go?" The doctor asked as I exited the toilet but as soon as she saw my face she must have known the answer. "Rose... are you sure?" I held up the positive pregnancy test and she sighed. "I think it would be best if we took some blood tests. That way we can figure out how you have managed to conceive with another Dhampir."

"Okay..." I whispered, unable to find my voice. I sat down on the gurney once more and Dr. Olendzki took my blood in three vials, labelling them and then sticking a bandaid on my arm.

"You are free to go but you will have to come back tomorrow morning for the results." I nodded and headed back into the waiting room where a very tense Dimitri stood against the wall. I didn't even bother talking to him and instead exited the clinic with him following close behind. Dimitri stayed silent for a while and as soon as we got to my room he decided to speak.

"What's going on, Rose?" He was using his don't-mess-around voice. I wasn't completely sure whether or not I should tell him. What if he didn't believe me? Or what about if he got mad? Once again so many 'what if' questions filled my mind. Tears sprung to my eyes at just the thought of Dimitri not loving me anymore. "Rose..." His voice had softened, obviously seeing my tears.

"I don't know what I should tell you... I mean, it could be wrong." I answered truthfully and ushered him into my room. Dimitri took a seat on my computer chair and I made up my mind. Taking a deep breath, I decided to tell him the truth. I can't stand lying to Dimitri. "I need you to keep an open mind about this... And promise me that you won't be mad."

As soon as I said that Dimitri's guard went up. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, "I... promise."

I took a seat on my bed and closed my eyes, knowing I would bail out the moment we make eye contact. "After you left the room, Dr. Olendzki made me take a pregnancy test..." I heard his breath hitch. "It was positive." I whispered.

My eyes opened to see him standing, hands clenched into fists at his side. "Is there something you would like to share with me?" His voice was blank and emotionless.

I started to shake my head and Dimitri headed for the door, "It's yours." I said, simply. He froze with his hand on the doorknob.

"How?" He whispered.

"Dr. Olendzki took some blood tests and she'll have the results by tomorrow..." Dimitri turned around abruptly, kneeling in front of me and gripping my arms tightly. His eyes stared intently into mine and I was a little frightened by his sudden aggressiveness. "I need you to be there—or just with me in general."

Dimitri was quiet for a moment and his fingers bit into my forearms, hard. I was beginning to worry that my fear about him no longer wanting me was true. He opened his mouth and for a moment I was hopeful that he was going to say something but instead I was utterly surprised and shocked when his lips crushed against mine. They were urgent, insistent and so very reassuring. I guess this was his way to say he wasn't leaving. I responded almost immediately and felt a little better about this whole situation.

He pulled back a moment later; his grip had loosened a little, which I was grateful for. "I'm always going to be here for you, Roza. For both of you." He placed a hand over my stomach and rested his forehead against mine. I breathed out a sigh of relief and Dimitri smiled. It was one of those rare smiles.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Rose, I think it is time to tell my family, starting with Viktoria..." He said quietly.

"Okay." My voice sounded a lot more confident than I felt. I adored Dimitri's family and I know that they like me too but I wasn't sure how some of them would take it, especially Viktoria. "Also... can we get something to eat?" As if on cue, my stomach growled. Dimitri chuckled and stood up, pulling me with him.

"Of course, Roza."

It didn't take us long to scurry down to the cafeteria. All my friends were there and most of them looked surprised by Dimitri's presence but thought nothing of it since Tasha was there also.

"Did you find out what is wrong?' Lissa asked in concern

"Yeah," I said, not bothering to elaborate.

Lissa smiled slightly, "Rose you look freakishly happy..."

This time it was my turn to smile but I didn't say anything.

_What is it?_ She sent through the bond.

_I'm pregnant. _Lissa started to squeal and jumped out of her seat.

"Oh my gosh!" Everyone looked at her in confusion or concern. I laughed and my eyes met with Dimitri. I nodded, answering his unspoken question, 'does she know?' He smiled and went back to eating some toast. Lissa walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Can't... breathe..." I gasped, she loosened her grip.

"This is great!"

_But wait... Is it Dimitri's? I mean, you're both Dhampir._

"Yes it is his and we find out how it happened tomorrow." I whispered so that no one would hear. Lissa pulled out of the hug and for the rest of breakfast she couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

_Don't tell anyone_. I told her through our link and she nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot... We have some new plans about the wedding." Lissa announced. Everyone tuned in to listen. "Christian and I decided to get married somewhere else. The chapel here is very small and it will be a big wedding."

Christian rolled his eyes and got straight to the point, "What she's trying to say is that we will be getting married in Greece." I gasped. Ever since I was little I have wanted to go there.

Lissa smiled at me, "I told Christian about your little obsession and we both agreed it would be a very beautiful place to be on a very special day."

"It was hardly an obsession." I stated, smiling. "Thank you but you don't have to do that, it's your wedding."

"We want to, Rose." Christian said. I shrugged and the rest of breakfast pretty much continued on the same. Lissa and Christian shared plans about their wedding and Tasha suggested places for them to visit on their honeymoon. Dimitri basically just stayed quiet and talked to Viktoria and me; I could tell how happy he was from our earlier conversation. He always wanted kids.

At the end of breakfast we were the last people to leave the commons. "Viktoria, can I speak with you?" Dimitri said.

Eddie had been at breakfast with us but mainly just socialised with Vika. They have been a couple for a while now and they were still going on strong. Eddie kissed her cheek and they made quick plans to meet up later before Viktoria followed us out of the cafeteria and up to Dimitri's room. I lied on his bed and rested my hands over my stomach.

Viktoria sat beside me and Dimitri in front, all of us somehow managing to fit on the double bed. "There is something you should know..." Dimitri started off, fiddling with his phone.

"What's wrong?" Vika sounded concerned.

I closed my eyes and just listened, "Rose is pregnant." He said.

She gasped, "Oh my God! Rose that is great! Who's the father?" I smiled but didn't respond or open my eyes.

"I am." Dimitri stated. Everything was silent for a moment.

"You're together, aren't you? I knew it! But wait, you're both Dhampirs..." she rambled on.

"Yes. Rose and I are together," He took one of my hands in his and I finally opened my eyes to smile at him, "And by some miracle I am the father. Rose's blood work is being analysed and we should know how this happened by tomorrow."

Viktoria turned to look at me with a huge grin on her face, "We're sisters!" I smiled at her and she pulled me into a hug but pulled back to quick for me to respond. "Dimka! We have to call Mama and the girls!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled, "Already got it covered..." a button was pressed and I heard the ringing through loud speaker. I bit my lip, suddenly nervous about how they would accept the fact that I'm pregnant.


	27. Russian Proposal

**Recently I have been very sick, and your reviews make me smile **

**Laughter really is the best medicine.**

* * *

_I bit my lip, suddenly nervous about how they would accept the fact that I'm pregnant_.

Olena answered the phone with a Russian greeting.

"Mama? It's Dimitri." He replied

"And me!" Viktoria chipped in.

"Um hello...?" I said; Dimitri chuckled.

"And Roza..." He added for me.

"Oh, it's so nice to hear from all of you!" Wasn't she just the best? That thought bought a smile to my face.

"We have some news." Vika said.

"Really, really great news..." Dimitri said whilst looking at me.

"What is it?" Olena asked, eagerly.

"Rose is pregnant."

Silence. I got scared in that moment of nothingness.

"That's great but... who is the father?" Olena finally asked.

"Dimka is." Viktoria said

"How?" Olena sounded astonished.

"We're not sure yet but I've only ever slept with Dimitri." I mumbled

"Oh Sweetheart, that is great news!" I exhaled in relief at the joy in Olena's voice. "My son has finally given me a grandchild!" She exclaimed and Dimitri chuckled.

"I never thought I would have kids..." he admitted, stroking my hair.

"To be honest I don't think anyone did. You were too serious with your job." Viktoria said.

Dimitri shrugged whilst Olena agreed with Viktoria, sheepishly. "Mama, we only called to tell you the news. You should tell the others, I'm sure they'll be excited but we have to go."

"Okay Dimka. I love you all, we miss you guys." Olena replied.

"We miss you too Mama." Vika murmured. After that we all said our goodbyes and Dimitri hung up.

"I'm so tired..." I mumbled, "You and Lissa woke me up this morning!" I accused Viktoria.

"Sorry about that, but you guys looked so cute together..."

"Oh, by the way... Lissa knows about me and Dimitri but you can't tell anyone else until after I graduate." I warned and she nodded before leaving so that I could get some rest.

Dimitri leaned over me, "Oh God, I love you Roza." He exclaimed before giving me a long passionate kiss.

I smiled, "I love you too."

Dimitri moved down my body and lifted up my shirt to expose a small bump I had never noticed before. He kissed my bare skin, "And I love our child..." Dimitri's faint trace of stubble scratched my skin and I giggled at the sensations it bought. I yawned, involuntarily, "You should get some rest Rose." He gave me one last peck on my lips before lying beside me and letting me curl into his side.

**DPOV**

It didn't take long for Rose to fall asleep. The poor girl must have been exhausted from only having four hours of sleep, not to mention the pregnancy. The thought of Roza carrying my child bought a smile to my face. I've always wanted kids and the fact that I can have them with my other half is just phenomenal. Rose had always been worried about the fact that she couldn't give me kids, but this... this changed everything.

Rose restlessly rolled over in her sleep and I decided to have a shower before curling up beside her. I headed over to my closet and grabbed out some boxers and searched through one of my drawers for a clean towel. A small thump sounded below me and as I looked down I saw a small black box. I bent down and picked up the vaguely familiar box. As I flipped the box open and saw what was inside memories of my mother flashed through my mind...

*flashback*

"_Dimitri?" My mother knocked on my already open door and I turned from my almost packed suitcase to meet her gaze._

"_Yes?"_

"_I wanted to give you something before you leave..." Olena walked into the room and sat on my bed beside my suitcase. She was holding a small black box. "This was your great grandmother's wedding ring," She said, opening the box to reveal a beautiful antique sapphire and diamond ring. "I want you to have it. When you meet your other half I expect you to give it to her." Olena placed the box in my hand._

"_Thank you Mama."_

*end of flashback*

Rose... Roza was my other half. I know she is because we are so perfectly in sync that I don't know where I end and she begins. I placed the black box back in my closet and headed into the bathroom. We were having a child soon and I want us to be together forever. _Soon_, I thought, _Soon I would have to commit to her_. We can't hide our love forever.

**RPOV**

When I woke up it was still dark and I was met by Dimitri's chocolate brown eyes. Warmth spread across my cheek as he brushed his fingertips so gently there. "Hey," I whispered.

Dimitri didn't reply he just smiled slightly and continued to stare into my eyes. His eyes sparkled with excitement and love. We both lie like that for a very long time, the darkness soon faded into early sunlight, seeping through the curtains. Our eyes remained focused on each other the whole time, an intense gaze I never wanted to break free from. Our silence finally ended when Dimitri spoke, "Veey-di za me-nya za-muzsh." I had no idea what he said but the way it rolled off his tongue was incredibly sexy.

"What?" I asked

"Marry me." It wasn't a question, more of a statement but the shock was all the same. My eyes widened in disbelief and something inside my chest tightened, in a good way.

"Really?"

"Yes." He breathed. My breath hitched and Dimitri reached behind me and when his arm recoiled he was holding a small black box. He opened it and I was rendered speechless by the beauty that was unfolded. A delicate antique sapphire and diamond ring was sitting in the satin interior of the box. Tiny diamonds were incrusted all the way around the white gold band with a large sapphire and two medium sized diamonds on either side of it. [**Picture on profile**]

"It's beautiful..." I whispered. Dimitri took the ring from the box and grabbed my left hand.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," A small smile spread across his face when he used my full name. "Let's get married."

I grinned, "Okay." Tears were starting to form in my eyes as he slipped the ring onto my finger. Soon enough we were both engrossed in a passionate kiss. As we pulled back the tears that slipped down my cheeks were wiped away and a permanent looking grin was on Dimitri's face.

"I love you Roza." He held me tighter in his embrace.

"I know, Dimitri." I kissed him, once, twice and three times. "I love you more." I teased.

"You know what?" He said in between kisses.

"Hm?" I said in contentment

"We missed lunch and I bet you are starving." I smiled, at the mention of food my stomach growled, Dimitri chuckled.

I kissed him again, "You're right, let's go get dinner." We reluctantly pulled apart and walked down to the cafeteria silently. I slipped my ring onto a separate finger so that others wouldn't get the wrong—or rather, right—idea. Dinner was spent pretty much the same as breakfast until Christian started to pay out on my eating habits.

"God, Rose lay of the food. I think you're putting on a bit of weight." He smirked.

"Oh, _ha-ha_. That was so lame, firefly."

He was about to retort but Vika and Eddie showed up, hand in hand might I add. They were so cute together I couldn't help but smile. Dimitri glared at Eddie and I laughed. Eddie looked kind of scared so he sat by me, "Just ignore him." I said, "He wouldn't hurt a fly." I joked, waving my hand dismissively.

"Frankly, I find that hard to believe. He's a six-foot-something Russian that's excelled in lethal training and killed countless times." Eddie said.

"Yeah but he's like a teddy bear on the inside." I smiled, elbowing Dimitri whom had heard our little exchange and eased off Eddie a bit. "Anyway, _Christian_," I spat his name like a dirty word, "Back to my eating habits... It's is perfectly normal for me to eat a portion that the academy had already prepared. If you have problems with what I eat then take it up with them."

"Oh burn." Eddie said, hi-fiving me. Viktoria started to laugh. Eddie and I always partnered up in pay-out-Christian sessions.

"Whatever you say, Buffy." Christian said with a slight smile, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked.

"I'm taking up Rose's advice." With that he walked over to the kitchen, all of us watching in excitement whilst Lissa was just nervous. Christian started to shout, "You're meals are freakishly huge! Are you _trying_ to make the Dhampirs fat?" I couldn't contain my laughter. "They are supposed to be protecting us in a few days time, not sitting on the couch watching Desperate Housewives!" By now the whole cafeteria was watching, most were laughing just like me.

"Dhampirs must eat these kinds of meals. Its part of their diet just like blood is yours." The chef replied, smugly.

"Yeah well," Christian turned and pointed to me, "See Rose Hathaway over there?"

"Yes." She replied

"Your meals have made her overweight!" I gaped. He did _not_ just say that. I stood up calmly and walked over to him.

"Oi Christian!" I called. He turned to me with a smirk. Too bad I was about to wipe that off his face. Before anyone could stop me, my arm recoiled and my fist connected with his nose. Blood squirted out and I felt strong Dhampir arms restrain me, not that I needed to be. I was completely in control and just did that for the hell of it. Some people in the cafeteria were cheering me on. I started to smile, "Oops."

"Rose!" Lissa chastised, leaning over him.

"No point in healing it Lissa. It's only a broken nose." I shrugged, it came out awkwardly though because the two strong arms were still wrapped around my body.

"_Only_ a broken nose? That's like... a near death experience for a Moroi!" She exclaimed, but listened to me anyway. Instead of healing him she ended up helping haul him to the infirmary. I was still being restrained and I turned to see my captor as Eddie. He was completely amused by this whole situation.

"You can let go now," I told him. He released me, we hi-fived and then headed through the crowd back to our table. A very shocked Viktoria and exasperated Dimitri still sat there. I shook the hand that I punched with to loosen up the tense muscles. A bit of Christian's blood was on my skin and I wrinkled my nose in disgust, wiping it off on a napkin.

"I can not believe you just assaulted a royal Moroi in front of the whole school." Viktoria said every word slowly and precisely. Then she turned to Dimitri, "You didn't even do anything about it, you're supposed to be a guardian!"

"I was just waiting for her to finally snap..." Dimitri said in some sort of relief, thinking over his words, "Could have been worse." He finally said with a shrug.

"I guess..." Vika murmured, still unsure. Eddie rubbed a hand up and down her back and I smiled at her.

"Well I've done my physical quota for the day." I stood, brushing my hands together. "I'll see you guys later..." Nothing sounded more comforting then a long refreshing shower—well maybe if Dimitri joined me—these pregnancy hormones were going to be a bitch.

He wordlessly followed me from the cafeteria and up to my room where I found some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom, "Dimitri..." I started.

"Yes, my darling fiancé." His arms wrapped around me and I looked at his reflection in the mirror. A smile kissed his lips and his chin rested on top of my head.

I turned in his arms so that I could face him, "Would you prefer that I shower alone or have assistance?" His smile never faltered.

"This pregnancy thing is going to be great." He pondered.

"How so, besides the obvious...?" I smiled cheekily.

"Well we have sex on a regular basis, right?" I nodded, "Every emotion you have will be amplified by ten... so if I got my maths right then I'd say we'll sleep together at least five times a day."

"We hardly ever fight so does that mean we'll have arguments at least once a day?" I asked

"Perhaps... but make up sex is supposed to be really great." His smile turned into a grin and I hit his arm, playfully.

"My appearance is going to change..." My voice sounded sad, I sighed.

"Yes it will, but no matter what physical changes occur, you're always going to be beautiful. Any man would tell you that." Dimitri gently brushed his lips against my neck. I lifted up my shirt to expose my stomach and I turned side on. My bump was about the same size as Lissa's which meant I've been pregnant since the attack... the first time we slept together. Maybe Dimitri was right, miracles do happen.

I gasped, "Oh my god, Dimitri!"

"What's wrong?" He sounded alarmed.

"Last night... I was drinking alcohol." I looked up to meet his eyes, "Shit! What if... what if our kid is an alcoholic? Like Adrian?"

"Okay Rose, calm down. First of all, our kid is _not_ going to be like Adrian. Second, you only had one or two drinks. That's not quite enough to damage his or her health." Dimitri was always quick to make me relax, probably afraid of my hormonal side coming out.

"Alright..." I whispered, taking off my shirt. Wow, I never noticed how small this bra was on me... Come to think of it, most of my bras were getting a little tight. I started to laugh.

"What now? Do you suddenly think our child will become a sex addict if we constantly sleep together throughout your pregnancy?" Dimitri joked.

"No, but good point. Since we're on that topic..."

"Oh god." He moaned, "You're not going to make me wait nine months, are you?"

I smiled. "No, I was going to say that much to your pleasure I will need to go shopping soon."

"How is that my pleasure?" he asked, jokingly. I turned to face him again, putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows. Dimitri's eyes scanned over my body and I resisted the urge to shudder. Finally, understanding spread across his features. Dimitri cupped my breasts, "Oh..." He said, drawing out the word, smirking and pulling me closer.

"Now how about that shower?" I said.


	28. Mood Swings

**Oh my god! I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in like, a month!**

**School has been so stressful and I have exams coming up. **

**I decided to give you a chapter today before I go incognito for the next week.**

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is so crap and thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I love you all for not giving up on my story :) Once again, my apologies.**

* * *

"_Now how about that shower?" I said._

After the very hot and steamy shower with Dimitri, we settled into bed. It took a while for me to fall asleep but eventually I was pulled under into unconsciousness...

"Rose wake up...!" I was being shaken and I groaned, "Dr. Olendzki just called, she has the results." That was enough to spur my eyes open. Dimitri was kneeling on the bed beside me with his hands on my arms.

"I'm up." I mumbled, still pretty much out of it. Dimitri got up and handed me the first clothes his fingers found, some jeans and a hoodie. "You're eager..." He ignored my comment and got dressed into the same clothes as yesterday. Once we were all dressed and presentable he escorted me out of the building, considering it was extremely early. Most students would still be asleep and believe me, I wanted to join them!

I walked across campus in a daze, not paying attention to our surroundings. "Ah, Rose." Dr. Olendzki greeted.

"Well you sound enthusiastic to see me." I mumbled, sarcastically. She ignored my comment, why is everyone doing that today? "What's the verdict?"

"Come into my office..." I followed her down the hall and into a small office with a wooden desk, covered in files, papers, and a computer. There were two chairs opposite her desk so Dimitri and I sat there. "Okay, so we got your blood work results and... well it's not really something I can explain."

I glared at her, "Try."

"Well, everything is normal. This is good. All your Dhampir senses are in check although we found something... odd."

"Get on with it." I demanded, not in the right state of mind to listen to her babbling on. Must be the pregnancy hormones kicking in already.

"Rose." Dimitri chastised.

I shot them both apologetic looks and the doctor continued, "Normally, a Dhampir will only have five senses... in you, we found eight."

"What do you mean?" I asked and started to tick them off on my fingers, "sight, sound, touch, taste, smell, nausea, ghosts... bond." I hadn't realised I said those last three and my eyes widened.

"Nausea...?" Dr. Olendzki knew about the ghosts but she still must have thought it was PTSD.

I didn't know how to answer so Dimitri did it for me, "Rose gets nauseas when Strigoi are around."

She looked thoughtful, "are you sure it's not just the idea of them that makes you sick?"

"Positive. Before... Mason died; I never got sick around them," I explained.

"But the ghosts aren't really a sense... they are just a figment of your—"

"No," Dimitri interrupted, obviously seeing me getting worked up. "They aren't." He looked thoughtful, like he was recalling a distant memory, "Rose died and got bought back to life by the Princess, that's how the bond formed."

"I know that." Dr. Olendzki intervened.

"Let me finish," I've never seen Dimitri be so rude to someone before, even though he was doing it in a polite manor. "If Rose was truly dead... then what makes you believe she doesn't have a connection to... death?" I could tell how hard it was for Dimitri to talk about this, it challenged all his beliefs, beliefs that he had grown up with. He was reciting what Victor had told us.

"We have revived people before here, so tell me why they don't see ghosts?"

"Because they..." I shook my head and continued, "they weren't bought back with magic, they're body or soul or whatever would probably never be the same... mine is. I'm still the same Rose as before, nothing changed in me other than the bond."

"We will just call it a sense for now. Anyway, we're off track, I think I know how your pregnancy happened." I nodded for her to continue, "With all these extra senses, it must have an effect on your body. I understand that the Princess is pregnant, yes?" I nodded, "When she conceived were you intimate with the father of your child?"

"Yes." I replied

"The bond allows her to pass things into you, as you know. I have concluded that when the princess is pregnant and you are intimate with another Dhampir, your body mistakens her hormones for yours. So if she happened to fall pregnant again and you were intimate then you would most definitely conceive. However, if she isn't pregnant than you won't conceive..."

"So what you're saying is... If Lissa's pregnant and I have unprotected sex with a Dhampir than I will be pregnant?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Wow, confusing. My head swam with dizziness, trying to process every word she just said. Dr. Olendzki turned to Dimitri, "Guardian Belikov, you should inform Rose's combat teachers and the Headmistress." He nodded at her and stood. "If you have any problems with the pregnancy, Rose, just come in."

"Okay, thanks." I mumbled. I couldn't help but feel angry, I was hoping that maybe for once something wouldn't revolve around Lissa but no. I can only conceive if she already has.

The cool air outside was enough to snap me back to reality. The kind of reality where I felt like nothing could tear Dimitri and me apart. He led me back up to my room and I undressed into my underwear before climbing back into bed.

Dimitri kneeled by my bed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I muttered, pulling the sheets over my semi naked form. "I just need to sleep."

"Alright..." I closed my eyes but never felt Dimitri move into bed beside me. I tried to forget his presence and just as I started to drift off, rolls of nausea tightened in my stomach. I groaned and rolled over, praying for it to go away but the nausea only got worse.

I shot out of bed, almost running into Dimitri, where he sat on my floor. He looked stunned as I ran past. Unfortunately, I didn't make it to the toilet but lucky enough the sink was there. Dimitri's hand rubbed up and down my back, comfortingly. It only made the nausea worse though. "Stop...!" I gasped out and his hand froze before I threw up again.

When I was done, I washed out my mouth and rinsed the sink. "How do you feel now?" Dimitri asked.

I tried to smile but I was still grumpy from earlier, "Better. Hungry..."

He chuckled, "If you get dressed then we can get something to eat."

I liked the sound of that. In a flash a got dressed, sad to say that my skinny jeans probably wouldn't fit me for much longer. Dimitri led me out of the dorm and over to the commons, through the bond I could tell Lissa was also scavenging for food in the cafeteria. The thought made me laugh. I can only imagine us when we are heavily pregnant, fighting over a strip of bacon. I laughed again and Dimitri regarded me carefully. My mood swings must be getting to him.

"Hey Liss," I greeted her in the line.

"Move Rose," she hissed, pushing me so that I was behind her. I cracked up laughing, realising she was trying to get further up in line. Lissa sighed in frustration and tried to change the subject, "What did the doctor say?" Annoyance was still clear in her voice.

"Long story," I opened up my mental walls and replayed the conversation with Dr. Olendzki.

"That is a long story," She mumbled.

"Mmm," I agreed. Lissa grabbed a tray with enough food for four people, I'm pretty sure she was planning on sharing with me. We headed over to our table where Christian, Viktoria, Eddie and Adrian were sitting. Dimitri was standing close by and told me he had a shift before leaving.

"Jesus Christ!" Eddie exclaimed, "When have you ever eaten that much food, Lissa?"

Lissa glared at him, no one here knew about her pregnancy except me, Christian and possible even Adrian, considering he always knew that sort of stuff. He was showing me a knowing look which could only mean that he knew about my own pregnancy. "We're going halves." I said to Eddie, covering for Liss.

_Thanks Rose._

_No problem._

_These hormones are making me a bitchy person._

_Yeah, me too._

Silence.

_Hey, not cool! _I exclaimed in my head.

Lissa smiled and sat down beside me. We hacked into the food and listened to the conversations. Suddenly, Tasha showed up.

"Hey guys," She greeted us with warm smiles. Tasha took up the free seat beside Adrian which was unexpected; I was assuming she would sit with Christian.

"Hey," Vika replied nonchalantly. "So, Rose... I was thinking, maybe we should go shopping before you graduate—"

Adrian cut her off, "I never knew you liked kids, little Dhampir. Something always gave me the impression that you were into cradle robbers." I glared at him; he was trying to give away my relationship with Dimitri.

I decided to play along. Viktoria and Lissa looked nervous. "Your right," Adrian looked surprised that I would give in that easily, the only problem is that I wasn't. "I mean... most of them know which subject to handle and which to leave _alone_."

Viktoria cut in and went back to her earlier conversation, "As I was saying, we should go shopping, I really need to update my clothing supply and I'm sure you have things to buy."

"Oh, what sort of things little Dhampir? Mind if I join? I'm sure we could find a lot of pink or blue's..." I was really getting tired of Adrian's commentary.

"They aren't my colours and you know it." I was trying to not let my hormones get the better of me.

"But perhaps your chi—"

"Okay!" Lissa cut in before he finished the word child. "I think you are right Viktoria. I am in major need of a manicure."

_Inhaling nail polish is bad for the baby_

_I'm saving your ass here, Rose!_

_Right. You go back to saving my ass then_.

I winked at her and she distracted everyone with shopping plans and stuff to do before graduation. Dimitri miraculously appeared just as the class bell sounded.

"How are you feeling?" He said casually

"Pissed off," I muttered as we walked down the halls.

"That not good for the baby." I was surprised that he just said that aloud in public. Surprisingly, no one noticed, "I spoke to Kirova earlier, your training will be cut back and in combat class you will train with me seeing as I know about your pregnancy and can avoid hitting your stomach." Once again I was shocked that he was saying this aloud. Unfortunately, this time people noticed. Some royal snob gasped and then whispered hurriedly to her group of friends.

I looked at Dimitri questioningly and then we were inside the gym. "What the hell," I hissed.

"You don't have to worry about keeping it secret anymore, Rose. Your teachers have been informed and since you don't have to take trials, your grades are being tallied already. I've seen your report card and your combat is exceptionally well. You'll pass and graduate, hopefully even be with Lissa. After you have the baby." This was good news but I couldn't help but feel pissed about him just blurting it out in public like that, and not to mention Adrian's behaviour earlier.

"Whatever," I didn't want to be mean to Dimitri but I couldn't help it. The novices arrived and I sat down on the bleachers beside Eddie.

"What was with Adrian at breakfast?" He asked

My patience was wearing thin, "I don't know, probably spirit's side affects catching up with him." Eddie seemed to sense my bad mood and dropped the subject just as the guardian started up class.

"—choose your partners and get started!" He barked.

"Partner?" Eddie asked

I jabbed my finger in Dimitri's direction, "I've got my Russian jailor waiting for me. Sorry."

"I'll go with Shane..." He said with a sigh and we parted ways. Dimitri was in full guardian mode and was waiting on the mat patiently. I threw my bag on the floor and pushed up my sleeves. He wordlessly got into a defensive crouch, this is how it was with us. We didn't need words to explain what was going to happen next. I knew his trainings and moves all too well to know what routine we were doing.

I got in an offensive crouch and we soon began circling each other.


	29. Lewis Helfosdorferr

**It's finally school holidays! I will finally be able to update more often, that is until I leave to go camping on Wednesday.**

**Sorry it took so long. I love you all for supporting me so far.**

* * *

_I got in an offensive crouch and we soon began circling each other. _

Graduation is forty-eight hours away and I haven't spoken to Dimitri in days. He has made attempts to corner me but someone always comes to my rescue. Rumours about my pregnancy are circulating; some say that Jesse is the father whilst others say it is Adrian... the most hurtful of all is the bloodwhore rumours resurfacing. I've been distancing myself from everyone except Lissa and my pregnancy hormones are making me either overly upset or majorly pissed off. I guess the good thing is that I haven't broken down in public... yet.

I was currently walking through the swarms of students hurrying to lunch, it seemed like I was fighting the current, which I was. Everyone was heading in the opposite direction then me because I was trying to get to the library, where Lissa was. As I walked, somebody bumped into my shoulder, hard. I turned to see some Dhampir guy I've never seen before. He had dropped his books after running into me so I bent down and helped him out.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, studying his appearance. He had black stylishly messy hair, pale skin—rare for a Dhampir—and brown eyes hidden behind square glasses. They were the kind of glasses you saw nerds in the movies wear. Overall, he was really good looking.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Everyone around here is so rough." The guy hadn't looked at me yet but I detected a strange accent. I handed him his books, "Thanks." He finally looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"I'm Rose, haven't seen you around here before," I introduced myself lamely.

"I-I transferred from Germany. My school wanted me to graduate here because they said my charge would be graduating from this school..." Well that explains the accent.

I smiled, "I didn't get your name."

By now, the halls were deserted and it was just us two talking. He seemed nervous and stuttered over his words, "Lewis... Helfosdorferr." [**That is **_**not**_** a made up name! Some guy that goes to my school is from Germany and that is his name. I know it's weird...**]

Okay so his last name was kind of hard to pronounce, so instead I extended my hand and repeated his first name. He clumsily shook my hand, shuffling his books around in his hands. "Do you need some help?" Despite Lewis' well built, muscular body and good looks, he was much uncoordinated. I wonder how he does in combat.

"I can't find the library..." He admitted sheepishly.

I laughed, "I'll show you." We walked in a slightly uneasy silence, which was until I noticed Dimitri. "Shit," I swore, hoping he hadn't noticed me yet.

"What?" Lewis asked, stunned.

"Uh... nothing—"

"Rose." The godly voice called, wrapping around me like a blanket of warmth and comfort rather than the uneasy vibe I receive from Lewis. I was a heartbeat away of running into his arms and crying my heart out. Avoiding him this past week hasn't exactly been healthy for me, or the baby.

I turned slowly to face Dimitri, seeing that he was walking toward us. "What?" I asked, not meaning for it to sound so harsh.

"Can I speak with you?" He asked and then eyed Lewis, "Alone."

I sighed, wanting closure more than anything right now. "Yeah okay," I turned to Lewis, "Just walk down that path and turn left, you won't miss the sign." Lewis nodded in thanks before giving Dimitri one last cautious glance and then leaving.

Dimitri looked around nervously. We were standing outside just outside the classroom buildings. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind some trees that were lined up against the wall. "I want to apologise—"

"Dimitri..."

"Rose, please. I'm sorry that I even said anything that day but some students already knew earlier that morning and I stupidly assumed that the news would have spread already."

"Dimitri—" He held up a finger to silence me.

"I am so stupid!" He exclaimed with a groan, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "I've hurt you, Roza. I never wanted to do that but I did."

I stared at him for a while, not sure what to do. Ignoring him came back to mind but there is also a part of me that yearns for his warm, firm but gentle touch, the feel of his lips across my skin...

God. I was getting myself all hot and bothered. My hormones were amplifying my sexual frustration which sucked because I haven't had sex in a while. Before Dimitri realised what happened, I had pushed him up against the well hidden wall. He was stunned but soon recovered. His hands found the edge of my baggy shirt and slipped underneath it, pulling me into an intense kiss.

I almost moaned at the pent up passion that was in me being released and I could practically feel his testosterone levels lowering. "Roza..." Dimitri sighed, pulling back from the kiss but tugging me into a tight hug.

I sighed in relief and contentment but nagging thoughts from the bond told me that Lissa was wondering where I was. "I need to go, Lissa wants me."

He pulled back a bit to look in my eyes, "Okay but, I want you to stay away from that guy."

I laughed but then noticed his dead-serious expression. I sobered up, "Why?"

"His record was... extraordinary, in a not-so-good way."

I frowned, "What? Did he murder someone?"

Dimitri shook his head, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about but please be careful." I nodded and after a few minutes of talking, Dimitri had to return to his shift and I had to meet up with Lissa. It felt like the missing piece of my heart for the past week had returned and I smiled to myself before sitting beside Lissa.

"Looks like someone made-up," she stated, eyes never leaving her novel.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, half heartedly, not really caring if she answered. Lissa shrugged and we sat in silence until Christian showed up.

"Let me guess, you finally got a chance to beat up on Ivashkov..." He smirked

"Don't I wish," I muttered, suddenly feeling uneasy. I checked the bond and knew it wasn't from Lissa, she was calm and serene which could only mean this feeling is from me.

"Hi Rose," said a new voice. I turned to see Lewis, knowing the feeling had come from his presence. It was just like before when I was walking with him, he made me uncomfortable and especially after Dimitri's warning, I really wanted to stay away from this guy. Dimitri didn't joke about things like—whatever Lewis did.

"Um, hi."

_Aren't you going to introduce us?_ Lissa asked through the bond. Definitely not. If Dimitri thought I couldn't handle this guy then I really didn't want Lissa to have anything to do with him. Right now though, I guess there was no other choice.

"Lewis, this is Lissa and Christian. Guys, this is Lewis, he is a transfer student from Germany. His charge is graduating here," I elaborated.

Lissa turned on her royal charm, "Pleasure to meet you."

Christian just muttered a, "Hey."

Lissa stood and shoved some books into her bag, "Would you like to come and eat lunch with us?" Damn it! Please say no, please say no...

"Sure," Lewis said with a nervous smile. Damn it, again!

On the way to the cafeteria, I kind of just hung back and tried to stay away from Lewis. Eddie and Viktoria were already seated at our table and I sat between them, forcefully pushing Vika out of the way. "Hey, you right there?" She asked, jokingly. Lewis and Lissa went to grab some lunch.

"That new kid makes me uncomfortable," I explained.

"Oh," She sighed, pushing her spaghetti around on the plate.

"Hey, if you won't eat that then I will!" I exclaimed.

Viktoria laughed and slid me the dish, I dug in and Lissa returned to the table along with Lewis.

_Rose, the ultra sound that I was supposed to have with Dr. Olendzki this week was re-scheduled until after graduation._

_Oh, okay._

_Just thought you might want to know, in case you want to come_

_Of course._

Lissa smiled and went back to eating her large meal before visiting the feeders with Christian. Tasha, Adrian and Dimitri entered the commons and I swore under my breath, sliding down in my chair a bit.

"Are you still fighting with my brother?" Viktoria asked. She knew about our relationship which made it fun for us to speak vaguely about it.

"No," I sent her a suggestive look that screamed: _We made up_! I think she got the idea because she giggled. Lewis and Eddie were talking about plans for after graduation, Lewis seemed uncomfortable and geeky. I was having a hard time believing that he was supposedly dangerous; he seemed to get along good with Lissa and Eddie.

"Hey guys!" Tasha greeted, cheerfully. "Where are Lissa and Christian?"

"Feeders," we all said at the same time. Tasha noticed Lewis and they greeted each other, suddenly Lewis turned on me. I shrunk into my seat a bit more, Adrian sat across from me and Vika moved so that Dimitri could sit beside me.

"So, what are your plans for after graduation?" He asked putting a strange and possessive emphasise on the word 'your'. Adrian studied him and then stiffened. Dimitri and Adrian both knew something they weren't sharing...

Dimitri shot me a look that told me to be vague, "I'll follow my charge."

"Do you have any idea who it will be yet?" The uneasy vibe I received from Lewis had dimmed the moment Dimitri sat beside me but it was starting to flare up again.

"No," I lied in a small voice.

"I thought you were going to get Liss—" I stood on Eddie's foot under the table and he bit his lip to stop from shouting in pain.

"I won't be a guardian for a while anyway," I tried distracting Lewis from Eddie's comment. It seemed to work.

"What do you mean?" Lewis asked.

Dimitri tapped my leg under the table in a warning gesture to shutup. I had gotten so used to people knowing about my pregnancy that I almost blurted it out. "I'm going to take some extra time off and leave America before my life is committed to slavery," My lie was smooth and everyone except Dimitri and Adrian looked confused but remained quiet.

"Oh," he said, an awkward silence fell over the table. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you all later." Lewis left the table and Dimitri, Adrian and I all let out a breath of relief.

"Okay, what was that about?" Tasha said, holding up her hands.

I crossed my arms and glared at Dimitri, "yeah, comrade. Care to enlighten us? Or maybe Adrian would be kind enough to grace us with the truth..." I turned my stony gaze to Adrian.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones..." Dimitri muttered under his breath. Eddie cracked up laughing, obviously hearing it. I gaped at Dimitri and he ran a hand through his hair, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Obviously," I growled.

He sighed, "Lewis has quite the record, as you know. He got expelled from a German school and transferred here—"

"Wait, you said he got expelled? Why?" I asked.

"There were multiple complaints from the female students that he was... harassing them." I cold shiver ran down my spine, "The school couldn't handle it any longer and expelled him."

"But, why would he move all the way from Germany just to attend St. Vladimir's, just two days before graduation?"

Dimitri thought about this for a moment and shrugged, he didn't know. I sagged in defeat but Adrian spoke up, "He wants everyone's trust," Adrian turned to me, "especially you, little Dhampir. In order to gain that trust, he must be a guardian."

"Why me in particular...?" I had so many questions about this creep.

"He has a... strange pull towards you. I can't explain it..." Adrian glared at the table in frustration.

"No, you're right." This is the first time I have ever seen Dimitri agree with Adrian. I stared in astonishment, "he targeted women with similar physical appearances as Rose. Lewis started to harass women in Germany not long after Rose returned from Spokane." I flinched from the mention of Spokane but also because this was creepily coincidental. Dimitri was frowning and also stared at the table in frustration.

For the first time in a while, I felt well and truly scared. Scared for me, scared for my child, scared for those I loved around me... "Rose?" Vika asked, "It's going to be okay. Eddie and I will look out for you and no doubt so will Dimka and Adrian."

I nodded slowly, not able to really comprehend what was going on right now. "Come on, Rose. I don't think you should attend the rest of classes, you look a little pale," I nodded again, not even able to figure out who was speaking. Dimitri's worried face came into view eventually and he tried to tug me up but I couldn't move.

"Rose," he said softly. I was vaguely aware that the cafeteria was almost empty and only us remained. Thoughts of Lewis torturing me, filled my mind. His chilling laugh, evil smile and deathly black eyes...

"Rose!" I heard an alarmed voice yell before I blacked out.


	30. Graduation and Camping?

**I'm going to be writing a sequel to this story which means...**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**:) I hope you guys enjoyed and make sure to check out the sequel, "Some Truths Are better Kept Hidden"**

**I will be posting the first chapter in a day or so.**

**Thank you so so so so so much for everything!**

**I love you all**

**-Tas**

* * *

"_Rose!" I heard an alarmed voice yell before I blacked out._

_...beep_

Ugh.

_Beep._

What is that?

_Beep._

I groaned out loud, finally finding my capability to make noise. When my eyes drooped open I was unpleasantly certain that I was in the infirmary. I tried to lift my hand to my eyes and block the bright luminous lights but it was caught. My sight travelled to the hand, it was wrapped up in wires and there was a needle sticking in my wrist, held by some tape. I went to remove it but a warm touch stopped me.

"Dimitri..." I breathed, staring at the familiar tanned hand. He twined his fingers with mine and I looked up to meet his eyes. Dark circles hung under them and he smiled weakly at me. Suddenly earlier events came flooding back like a tidal wave, "What happened? Where am I? Is the baby okay—"

Dimitri held a finger to his lips in a silent gesture for me to be quiet. "You passed out so yes, you are in the infirmary. Our kid is fine," he placed his free hand over my stomach as he said this; "Dr. Olendzki said it was from lack of food. Viktoria confirmed that you had missed breakfast and you only ate a small portion at lunch. That, along with the news about Lewis, I guess it was too much to take in..."

I sighed and closed my eyes, "How long have I been out?"

Dimitri looked at the clock on the wall for a moment, "you faded in and out of consciousness for a while but the latter eventually won out."

I shook my head, "You didn't answer my question."

Dimitri sighed in defeat, "graduation is in three hours."

"What?" I screeched, sitting up and getting tangled in wires. I had been unconscious for just over twenty-four hours and needed to find Lissa urgently. The bond told me that she was getting ready in her room, alone. She was wishing that I was with her. I struggled against the wires that were attached to my body and was vaguely aware of Dimitri pushing me back down.

"Rose," He pushed harder and I managed to pull the needle out of my wrist before he restrained me fully. The beeping machine that had been recording my heartbeat was now a flat whining noise. "Rose, stop."

"No, please. Let me leave," I whispered at the end.

"Roza," Dimitri's voice was soft as he stroked my hair, "I will let you leave but you have to take things easy. You are putting stress on our child..." How could I not listen to his beautiful reasoning in that voice like silk, "Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay." Dimitri lifted me gently into a sitting position and started to take wires off my body. His hands were warm and his fingertips brushed across my skin ever-so-gently. Once I was free, Dimitri helped me walk out of the room and sign some discharge papers. Now, I know running is bad when you've just come out of a mild coma but it was absolutely necessary. The hallways were empty and Dimitri clutched my hand as we ran up to my dorm. I unlocked it with shaky hands and found a black rectangular box sitting on my bed. It was my graduation dress, I just knew it.

Dimitri grabbed the box whilst I headed to my closet with my empty school bag. I shoved some black pumps in the bag, along with some accessories and all the makeup I owned. When I was done, I grabbed Dimitri's free hand and we ran to the Moroi dorms. Normally, we wouldn't be so affectionate in public but I was graduating in less than three hours, besides, no one was around. I knocked—or rather, banged—on the door with my fist.

Lissa opened the door with a rather confused expression but then saw me, "Rose!" She gasped before pulling Dimitri and I both into her room. She was wearing a blue floor length, strapless dress. It flowed down her body and made her jade green eyes pop. Her hair was wet and tied in a messy bun on top of her head; obviously she hadn't gotten around to her hair yet.

I smiled at her, "Sit." She complied with my order and I headed into her bathroom, grabbing her hair straightner and trekking back to where she sat on her vanity stool. Charity jumped on my legs excitedly but I didn't have time to pat her right now so I pushed her away gently with my foot. Dimitri sat on the spare bed in Lissa's room; it used to be Natalie's.

Halfway through curling Lissa's hair, Dimitri stood and excused himself, probably to go and get ready. "What do you think, Liss?" I asked when I was all done. Lissa walked over to the mirror and gasped, tears forming, "Woah, don't ruin your makeup." I joked.

She turned on me, "Your turn!"

Two hours later, Lissa and I both stood in front of the mirror, staring in shock at who we had become. I was wearing my teal floor-length graduation dress and my dark hair was pinned in a messy bun. Lissa applied my makeup light; I wore dangling earrings and two gold bangles on my right wrist. A knock on the door spurred me from my reverie. Lissa went to answer it but I remained standing at the mirror, only turning my body slightly to face the intruder.

It was Christian. He was wearing a black tux and kissed Lissa's hand as she greeted him. He caught sight of me and smiled, "Can't believe _you_ get to graduate."

I frowned, "Whatever, I'm just glad I made it."

"Well, let's go before we are late!" Lissa said, preventing a bickering session. Christian and Lissa walked, hands entwined, whilst I just followed silently beside Lissa. The commons had been transformed into an elegant dining room. Crimson red curtains hung from the tinted windows, red and white table clothes were drawn across the tables which had been moved apart to create an aisle down the middle, leading to a makeshift stage. On every table sat two lighted candles, each a different colour, and rose petals were spread across the seats. It was beautiful. The lights had been dimmed which gave a golden glow throughout the room. Somebody behind me cleared their throat and I realised I had been staring with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

I turned and almost gasped at the sight before me.

Dimitri stood before me, hands shoved in his pockets. The golden candle glow that shined amongst his beauty wasn't exactly what had stunned me, it's what he wore. He had swapped his black coat and white shirt for a grey t-shirt covered by a black tux jacket and also a red tie. He wore black skinny jeans and his hair was tied at the nape of his neck, stray pieces framing his flawless face.

It took all my self control and will power to not kiss him or claim my love for him. He smiled one of those rare smiles that make my heart flutter, "you look breathtaking my beautiful Rose." Dimitri bowed slightly and I bit my lip to not laugh. Something inside of me burst with joy when he called me his.

"You should dress up more often, comrade," Dimitri hardly ever dressed up and this was the most I had ever seen him in formal clothing. His smile never faltered and if possible, grew wider. I hadn't seen him this happy since he found out we were having a child together, or since I agreed to marry him. This was just one of those beautiful moments Dimitri and I occasionally shared...

A moment that was interrupted by Alberta's firm voice, "please find your seats and we will begin the ceremony."

Dimitri gave me one last smile before walking over to the far wall. I sighed and turned, walking the opposite direction then him. The seating was alphabetical and the Dhampirs were separated from the Moroi hence the aisle. I searched for my last name and then suddenly bold letters stood out.

**HATHAWAY**

I smiled and took my seat, feeling at ease... until Lewis showed up. My body tensed as the uneasy feeling crept into me and I looked around for some sort of refuge. My eyes met with Eddie's, he looked concerned and then at the back of the room was Viktoria, and she too looked worried. "Hi," Lewis greeted, quietly.

"Hi." I stated

"You look nice," his smile was nervous and nerdy.

"Thank you," I whispered as Alberta moved up on to stage and started speaking. I was saved by the instructor. A small, goofy smile crossed my face. I was finally graduating.

"Welcome to the graduating ceremony for St. Vladimir's current novices and Moroi. Most students have spent their whole life at this school," A pointed look was shared between Alberta and I along with a few others in the crowd, "and some haven't, but all those who are seated here today have worked their way to the top..." The audience was deathly silent as Alberta's loud voice rang out through the room. I zoned out of her speech and didn't pay attention until I saw Lissa walk up on stage. People were clapping but I was the most enthusiastic. Lissa noticed and laughed at me before walking off the stage, diploma in hand. Moroi got diploma's or certificates to show that they passed their education whereas Dhampirs got promise marks to show that we are bound to our Moroi rulers.

Soon, Alberta was inviting novices up to get their tattoos and I realised that I had missed Christian go up and get his diploma. Eddie was called and once again I was the most enthusiastic in the crowd, along with Viktoria. We both laughed and I felt myself loosening up, despite being seated next to Lewis. "Rosemarie Hathaway," I almost glared at Alberta for being so formal about my name but let it drop. This was it; I would finally wear my promise mark. I stood and walked past Lewis and down the red carpet aisle to the stage. "Congratulations Rose, I knew you could do it." She hugged me and then handed me a certificate that would state who my charge was.

"Thank you," I said. She gestured me to take a seat and get my tattoo. It stung but my excitement over-powered the pain. When that guardian was done, he bandaged up my neck and I headed back to my seat, not daring to open my certificate to see who I got yet. I would wait until I was with Lissa.

It wasn't until then that I noticed they didn't give me a stake or a gun. Every other novice got them but looking around I also noticed Meredith didn't receive them either. I frowned and waited patiently for everyone to finally get their marks. After hours of sitting down, I thought it was over but apparently not, "Would all the novices who were mentored please stand and make their way to the back of the room," I frowned once again and saw several novices stand and briskly walk to the back of the room; I however went slower, being cautious.

Eight guardians stood at the start of the red carpet, by the entrance and I was thrilled to see Dimitri was a part of them. The selected students stood in front of their mentors and I was the last to get there, finally coming to a halt in front of my Russian lover. It was then that I noticed all eight of the guardians had both hands behind their backs, including Dimitri.

The mentors started to praise their students, Dimitri however stayed silent and I knew why. His expression told me everything I needed to know. He was proud of me. Dimitri and Lissa were the only ones who kept faith that I would make it this far and now that I have... Dimitri was elated with pride and love. As if on cue, the guardians all moved their hands from behind their backs to reveal different coloured tissue paper. Dimitri's was red, my colour. I smiled and reached forward, brushing the paper out of the way as my fingertips brushed against the cool metal of a silver stake.

I gripped the stake and it reminded me of our training so long ago just before Christmas break. He had drilled me on not knowing where the heart was. My hand retracted and I held the stake in both hands gently, as if it would disintegrate if I held it too rough. I noticed that my name was engraved along the smooth surface. Dimitri then reached behind him, soon revealing a black gun. They hadn't given us students the weapons because they thought it would be more important to us if it was from our mentors, which it was. The novices standing beside me had pulled their blank faced mentors into hugs and I smiled, having the same intentions.

Dimitri stepped closer and scooped me up into a hug, lifting me from the ground. My arms wrapped around his neck and we held each other close, longer than normal mentor and student should but... he wasn't exactly my mentor anymore. He set me back down and I kissed his cheek, the audience started to clap and that was when I noticed they had been watching the emotional experience silently.

Hauls of people stood and started to socialise, loud voices filled the room and Lissa ran up to me. "I can't believe it, Rose! Do you have me? Have you opened it yet?" She gestured excitedly to the certificate I held. Dimitri offered to hold my weapons for me and the four—including Christian who silently followed—of us moved outside into the cool night. We stopped by the trees and I looked around at their faces. Lissa's was excitement, Christian's was indifferent and Dimitri was serene and calm, although already knowing who I'm assigned to.

"Cross your fingers," I ordered. Lissa did straight away and elbowed a reluctant Christian. Dimitri was holding my new weapons so he couldn't exactly. I ripped the envelope open and read it aloud.

"_Rosemarie Hathaway, graduate of St. Vladimir's Academy and guardian to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir_."

That's all it said and Lissa squealed with delight. "You're finally my legit guardian!" Her arms swung around my neck with a force to make me stumble a bit. I caught myself against a tree and hugged her back.

"You can't hug me like that when I'm wearing heels, it makes me unco." I joked

She laughed, "I'm so happy... but wait," Lissa pulled back, "who is my other guardian?" We both looked to Dimitri and Christian spoke up.

"I thought Dimitri was."

"I got reassigned to you," He spoke in that incredible Russian accent.

"But why—"

I cut Christian off, "they actually assigned you to Christian?" Dimitri nodded and I smiled.

"Why did you give up Lissa for me?" Christian asked, baffled. Normally, I would have laughed at the fact we caught Christian off guard but I was too darn happy to pay him out right now.

Dimitri placed an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, "There was a conflict of interest," he said with a seductive smile. I stared at him for a moment and then we broke apart and I coughed.

Lissa was smiling and Christian looked even more baffled, "Wait... you're like, fucking Rose." He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought of having sex with me. I shivered in disgust, having an unwanted image in my head.

"That's not exactly how I would put it..." Dimitri murmured, thoughtful. I saw Lissa elbow Christian for the second time tonight. I didn't think anything could crush my joy right now.

"Anyway," Lissa tried to shift the awkward silence, "we're going camping!"

And there goes the joy... "What?" I said in a flat voice.

"Adrian and I have been organising it all week. Besides, we've never been camping before."

"That's... insane," I said, "No way in hell am _I_ going camping."

Lissa continued as if I hadn't spoken, "Adrian, Christian, Tasha, Dimitri, Eddie, you, me and my other guardian are going. It's kind of like a final goodbye, you know? Before Adrian goes back to college and Eddie leaves to guard."

"Wait, what? Adrian is going back to college?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," Lissa said, "We're going to go camping for a week or so, everyone knew except you and Dimitri."

I sighed, knowing I won't be able to get out of it and it sounded kind of fun, "Yeah okay, I'll go... even though I have no choice."

Lissa smiled, "Great—"

"Excuse me," A chill spread through my body when the German voice spoke, "I just came to inform you that I'm your new guardian." Lewis spoke directly to Lissa and I gasped, snatching the certificate from his hands.

_Lewis Helfosdorferr, graduate from St. Vladimir's Academy and guardian to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir._

I did a double take and read each word three times with Dimitri reading over my shoulder. Fate must really hate me. I grudgingly handed the paper back to him, wanting to run away and burn it. Dimitri stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist in a protective way. Lewis eyed his movements before turning back to Lissa. She was telling him about the camping plans and that we leave in two days.

This was going to be just great.


End file.
